El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Ted se estaba divirtiendo mucho en Halloween. Con un gran disfraz, en una fiesta bastante divertida y estaba sacándole todo el provecho que podía... Cuando de pronto se vio lanzado fuera de su realidad y directo hacia Equestria. Naturalmente logro hacer una pésima primera impresión y ahora es un enemigo del estado... Quizás no debió haber ido disfrazado de villano
1. Chapter 1

**El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan**

 **autor original:** **RHJunior**

 **Traducción** **: Qin the Kirin**

 **Sumario:**

Ted se estaba divirtiendo mucho en Halloween. Tenía un muy buen disfraz, lo habían invitado a una fiesta bastante divertida y estaba sacándole todo el provecho que podía... Cuando de pronto se vio lanzado fuera de su realidad y directo hacia Equestria. Naturalmente logro hacer una pésima primera impresión y ahora es un enemigo del estado...

Quizás no debió haber ido disfrazado de villano.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Capítulo 1

Las cadenas chocaban quedamente contra la pared de la que yo colgaba. Debo admitirlo, estaba algo impresionado. No tenía ni idea de cómo es que lograron armar una celda de proporciones humanas en este calabozo, esposas y todo, En el poco tiempo desde que me pusieron las manos encima. Especialmente las esposas… quiero decir, no debió ser fácil hacerlas con pezuñas en vez de manos.

Entonces vi una sombra que anunciaba que alguien se acercaba desde una esquina, en el exterior de mi celda. La sombra se convirtió de dos ponis vestidos con armadura estilo romano y que llevaban sus armas sujetas al costado y con expresiones de disgusto bastante apropiadas en sus rostros. Ellos se detuvieron junto a la puerta de mi celda, mirándome como si quisieran empaparme es sus cuernos. Sí, me escucharon bien. Ponis en armadura, con cuernos. ósea Unicornios.

Y detrás de ellos venía el origen de la luz; una poni mucho más grande de color blanco… bueno, más bien como un caballo, ya que ella era al menos del doble del tamaño de sus guardias... tenía una crin y cola como de algodón de azúcar que fluía, alas de ave pegadas a los costados de su cuerpo y un largo cuerno espiral cónico saliéndole de la frente. Ella llevaba un collar dorado, con zapatos, no, no herraduras, Zapatos, de hecho, más como ¿botines? ¿sobre sus pezuñas? mi cerebro dejó de buscar palabras... ah sí y una Tiara dorada.

Yo gire los ojos, Oh cielos. Una Princesa. Una linda Princesa Poni Pegaso Unicornio. ¿Podría la basura infantiloide para niñas de este mundo ser mayor? La verdad estaba sorprendido de que no se tirara pedos de brillantina.

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar... Grandioso, La linda Princesa Poni Pegaso unicornio sabía usar magia, claro que podía serlo. La puerta se abrió por si sola y ella entro. Ella le hizo una señal de asentimiento a una pequeña unicornio que estaba fuera de la celda, ella asintió de vuelta y sacó un rollo de pergaminos y una pluma, si, una pluma de ave con frasco de tinta y todo. y comenzó a escribir. las barras de la reja se cerraron tras ella.

Guau, Estos tipos no tienen nada de experiencia con chicos malos si así es como van a manejar esto. Quiero decir, ¿ella está aquí conmigo y sus guardaespaldas afuera? eso me sonaba como a una potencial crisis de rehenes.

Claro está que no soy precisamente un experto en la materia. Y además yo estaba encadenado a la pared, así que era improbable que yo pudiera causarle algún problema.

Y ahora que lo pienso, por lo que lo sabía de las criaturas de esta tierra de cuentos de hadas para niñas pequeñas fuera de control, no hace las cosas mejor para mí. Por lo que he podido ver, entre más brillitos tienen algo, más jodidamente poderoso es. Ella tenía alas, cuerno, una crin que se mece mágicamente y además lleva toda esa joyería de fantasía; Eso seguro significa que yo soy el que está encerrado con ella y no al revés.

-Yo soy la Princesa Celestia, Sol Invictus, Diarca (1) y gobernante de Equestria- me dijo. -y quiero hablar contigo. -

Ella me fulmino con sus ojos excedidos de rímel. Aunque no parecía una mirada de esas de -Tu morirás ahora- pensé. Que era más como, no sé, mas como esa mirada que te lanza una madre enojada. Como si fuera a regañarme por comerme las galletas sin permiso. Y no me importo en lo más mínimo. Aquí estoy, el terrible y temido azote de Equestria ¿Y la princesita pedos brillantes me iba a tratar como un niño mal portado? Eso termino con mi paciencia. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que me mandara esta bimbo (2).

La miré fijamente a los ojos y deliberadamente procedí a decir una tontería. - ¿entonces, me dejas colgado? - dije dulcemente. Ella seguro no podía ver mi sonrisa de satisfacción, pero claro que pudo oírla.

Con eso bastó. Ese aire maternalmente austero se hizo menos maternal. Se me quedó viendo, ensanchándose como solo las madres saben hacerlo cuando están a punto de darte un chanclazo. Se paró frente a mi y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos a mi altura a pesar de que por mis cadenas yo estaba parado de puntitas, entonces apuntó su puntiagudo cuerno exactamente entre mis ojos. La punta se ilumino de forma amenazadora. -Ahora, vas a responder todas nuestras preguntas Hechicero. Si valoras tu vida y tu libertad y lo harás de forma veraz e inmediata. Si no, lo vas a lamentar inmensamente. - me dijo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -

Mentalmente me alcé de hombros. decidí responder. -Ted. -

Ella que quedó muda un momento. - ¿...Ted? - dijo con duda.

-Ted- volví a afirmar.

hubo otro momento de silencio. -...Ese no es el nombre que tú le diste a mis pequeños ponis cuando estabas suelto por Equestria, Ted- me dijo con tono sarcástico. Vaya, Pueden ser sarcásticos. me dije a mi mismo.

-Y apuesto a que todos te llaman Sol Invictus- Le respondí. -Debo admitir que no fue mi mejor idea para tomar un nombre de guerra, Pero los cretinos de tus ponis no iban a temerle a Terrible hechicero Ted. -

\- ¿Entonces cuál nombre debo usar? - preguntó con falsa civilidad. -Tu nombre real o tu seudónimo? ¿…Darth Vulcan? -

El resoplido de risa que se me escapó la dejó confundida. Diablos, Escuchar ese nombre salir de la boca de la princesa unicornio alada con brillantina simplemente me pareció muy gracioso. Su expresión de desconcierto solo lo hacía más divertido. Balbuce y resople durante varios segundos, hasta que me canse. Logre levantarme la máscara de Darth Vader que era parte de mi casco con mi hombro y la deje levantada para evitar ahogarme en mi propia saliva. -ah, uuuu, aire fresco- dije finalmente mientras resoplaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. -Mejor será que lo olvides- le dije al ver su expresión desconcertada. -No entenderás el chiste, aunque te lo explicara.-

su expresión se volvió sombría. Así que me apuntó de nuevo con su cuerno. -Basta. Ya he tolerado tu insolencia lo suficiente; ahora responde mis preguntas. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque estas aquí? ¿Y por qué has estado persiguiendo a mis pequeños ponis?-

-Bien, Tu caballo-poni-narval-cosa - le respondí. -Mi nombre es Ted. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegue aquí. Y he estado haciendo miserable la vida de tus lindos pequeños afeminados ponis color pastel porque son unos CRETINOS. ¿Así o más claro? -

Ella solo estuvo furiosa unos instantes. -Bien. Entonces seré más directa con mis preguntas. - Ella puso la brillante punta de su cuerno en el pendiente alrededor de mi cuello. - ¿Cómo te hiciste con el Amuleto del Alicornio?-

Le sonreí a ella. -!Ding, ding, ding! Acabas de hacer la Pregunta del millón...-

* * *

notas del traductor.

1).- Diarca se refiera a cuando dos personas gobiernan un reino al mismo tiempo en vez de solo una persona a la vez, que es exactamente lo que significa Monarca.

2).- Bimbo, se refiere a una mujer bella pero también tonta, de esas que algunas personas ven solo como objetos sexuales.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Ascenso de**

 **Darth Vulcan**

 **autor original:** **RHJunior**

 **Traducción: Qin the Kirin**

 **Capítulo** **2**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Halloween siempre ha sido mi festividad favorita. Y es por una sola y simple razo: No hay obligaciones sociales. no vea a parientes raros que vengan de visita... o que tu tengas que viajar cientos de kilómetros para visitarlos. No hay incómodas cenas familiares. No luchas por tener que comprar la tarjeta o el regalo correctos. No sufres ni sudas de desesperación por ver si ese alguien especial te envia una carta de san valentin. La única expectativa que hay (y eso a veces) es que tengas una bolsa de dulces a la mano para los pequeños mocosos, cuando tocan a tu puerta. Aparte de eso son solo disfraces, fiestas, dulces, bromas, ¿por que no debería de adorar la fecha?

Pero en especial los disfraces. SI, yo adoro los disfraces, incluso cuando ya casi no me disfrazo. Hey, no todo mundo puede correr a una Convención a la menor provocación y si apareciera en esas reuniones de nerds, los chicos del pueblo jamás me dejarían olvidarlo. Si, si, soy un cobarde que le teme a la crítica, no me importa lo que crean. Y si, como sea, no soy un estúpido y ciego a las interacciones sociales. a diferencia de los frikis, Yo aun se que debo volver a la escuela y al trabajo y soportar las -#%/$ de las personas normales cuando la fiesta se acabó. Ustedes por otro lado van dando saltitos vestidos de Batman en público todo el tiempo y después se sienten sorprendidos y ofendidos cuando la gente se ríe de ustedes después, ustedes obtienen lo que se buscan. Yo, yo me mantengo dentro de las normas socialmente aceptables… osea como en Halloween.

Por supuesto, este año estaba teniendo un bloqueo. estaba sentado alli, rebuscando por ideas, entre la basura de esta tienda de novedades. me habia ido muy bien en años anteriores. el año pasado había logrado conseguir un viejo casco de Darth Vader en un venta de caridad, le puse una capa, un traje de granjero y fui como -Darth Bubba.- (-oh, diablos hijo, unete al lado oscuro, será la onda-) conseguí algunas risas con eso.

Pero no estaba encontrando nada interesante en los anaqueles y había llegado al punto donde estaba pensando seriamente usar de nuevo el disfraz del año pasado (Sacrilegio) cuando escuche este gran estallido en algún lugar sobre mi cabeza. los estantes se cimbraron o saltaron. yo dejé escapar un grito y salté fuera del camino, mientras algunas de las cosas sobre mi cabeza comenzaban a caer.

después de que mi pulso se recuperó, fui a checar la parte de arriba de los estantes, donde oí la explosión. Me imagine que a algo le había explotado un fusible o algo asi. Y así fue, encontré una lámpara de lava que había explotado, junto a los restos de una esfera de plasma. los pedazos estaban quemados y aun soltaban un poco de humo; se veían como si hubieran sufrido una sobrecarga desde el contacto de luz. algunos otros aparatos electrónicos parpadeaban o actuaban si estuvieran quemados también. El loco anciano que atendía la tienda seguramente había conectado demasiados aparatos a un solo contacto...

Así que fui a decirle a duelo lo que había pasado. el dueño vino al pasillo, se quejo y gruño cuando vio el desastre y comenzó a desenredar los cables y desconectar la basura novedosa ya quemada. cuando estaba retirando la mercancía arruinada de una repisa, note un pedazo de joyería basura extraviado en medio de todo. Debió de caerse del entrepaño arriba de la exhibición. extendí la mano y los saque de entre el desastre.

No sé qué fue lo que me llamó la atención. No era algo particularmente llamativo a primera vista; parecía hecho de algun metal gris sin brillo, con una gema del color de la sangre seca en el centro. ademas tenia una alas, y una cabeza de unicornio. Yo no soy fan de los unicornios, ni de nada de esas cosas de cuento de hadas.

Pero entre más lo miraba, Más peligroso me parecía. Diablos, era como el tipo de medalla que el Señor del mal le daría a uno de sus esbirros por aterrorizar al mayor número de campesinos indefensos ese Trimestre financiero o por matar al mayor número de heroicos rebeldes. Empecé a tener una gran inspiración.-Oye ¿cuanto por esto?- le dije al dueño.

Él apenas si lo miro, me dijo un precio. Me despedí de algo de plata y me hice con mi premio.

Cuando llegue a casa, Saque las piezas del viejo disfraz de Darth Vader y me puse a trabajar.

¿Le han dado una mirada al traje original de Darth Vade? ¿quiero decir mirarlo detenidamente? Es algo así, como, pues malo. A primera vista parece una armadura de alguien muy intimidante, pero si la miras detenidamente... y te das cuenta de que el casco es más bien sencillo, las hombreras están inclinadas y son estrechas, el panel de botones al frente parece como un tocadiscos que alguien vandalizó, los guantes y las botas solo son de tela y nada mas., el torso propiamente dicho no es otra cosa que un traje de una sola pieza hecho de tela acolchada. ¿Por qué conformarme con Darth Vader? ¿por qué no hacer un Vader a la vieja escuela y ver si podía exagerarlo un poco?

Primero que nada agrege al casco unos inmensos cuernos curveados hacia atrás. tambien tenia uno lentes que se iluminaba de rojo, que usé en un viejo disfraz de espectro sin rostro. así que los pege dentro del casco para que los enormes ojos de insecto de Vader brillarán en un infernal color rojo según lo necesitara. un modificador de voz a bateria iría en la boca. No iba a tener ese ruidoso y rasposo respirar; Pero esta cosa me iba a hacer sonar como que hacia gargaras con azufre todas las mañanas antes del desayuno. debo decir que soy hábil con los aparatos mecánicos simples; Corte y modifique la máscara para que pudiera levantarse como el visor de un caballero medieval. Después de todo quería ser capaz de comer y beber mientras llevaba el disfraz sin tener que quitarme todo el casco.

El traje era un mono de color negro muy sencillo. asi que lo mejore agregando placas con picos, placas en los brazos, en las espinillas, en las rodillas, en los hombros. Un par de botas negras de plataforma enormes que encontré en la venta de garaje de un ex-gothico servirán de calzado. Unos guantes de metal falso que saque de una armadura de metal falsa, para reemplazar los patéticos guantes de tela originales del traje de Vader. Y la ondulante capa negra también se fue; Tenía una vieja bata de baño peluda echada a perder por los intentos de mi hermanita de deslavar sus jeans, metiéndolos con pedazos de tabiques en la lavadora. estaba andrajosa, se estaba desbaratando en algunos lugares y en general parecía como que alguien había atropellado a uno de los muppets. un poco de trabajo con unas tijeras y sin embargo, era una perfecta capa como de bárbaro. (mmm. "Muppet Slayer" (1). debo recordar eso para el año que viene.)

Me costó mucho decidir que arma usar. quería algo que fuera una cruza entre un sable de luz y la espada de Skeleton, pero tarde demasiado en encontrar como hacer el filo. así que acabé abandonando la idea y haciendo un bastón con un cráneo humano de cerámica y un palo que rescate de algun lugar. Era menos jedi oscuro y más senor del mal It, pero que diablos. El toque final fue el amuleto, The final touch was the amulet, el cual pase sobre una gorguera(1) y remache la cadena para fijarlo, de forma que el pendiente quedará justo en la clavícula. Y si, Le puse elevadores a las botas. de esa forma media cercas de dos metros de altura. ¿Señor del Sith chaparro? Jamás.

Luego pintura negra, mucha realmente mucha pintura negra brillante metálica.

Y la verdad debo decirlo, Me puse el traje y me veía Rudo, era tan grimdark que pensarias que cagaba murciélagos. Me veía como la persona a la que el Emperador Palpatine llamaría "jefe". Anakin Skywalker se haría del baño en su túnica Jedi si se topara conmigo. **-Oh Si-** me dije al verme en el espejo, El cambiador me hacia sonar mi voz con un fuerte y rasposo bajo. **-La fiesta va a ser toda mía.-**

Halloween finalmente llegó. Alguien, olvide quien, creo que era alguien del equipo de fútbol, había organizado un gran fieston. Al parecer uno de ellos literalmente vivía en una mansión en las afueras del pueblo, Era una vieja granja convertida en casa y que traia incluidas algunas hectáreas de bosque al rededor, Ya sabes como es la gente rica, se compran lugares donde puedan alejarse del proletariado... Como sea, mucho espacio para una cientos de adolescentes, sus carros y camionetas y una enorme fiesta/rave/fiesta de patio trasero. Básicamente todos los alumnos por graduarse, como la mitad de los de segundo año y primer año fueron invitados, el resto se colaron. A nadie le importaba, siempre y cuando trajeras una hielera llena de bebida o comida, eras bienvenido.

Cuando llegue estacione mi van en las afueras del pueblo. La casa estaba completamente encendida, La música a todo volumen y había fantasmitas y duendes hasta donde llegaba la vista. ¡Y mira! Porristas en reveladores disfraces de bruja, oooohhh... Me cargue unas latas de cerveza, unas costillas para la parrillada y me diriji al pachangon.

Recibí muchísimos pulgares arriba por el traje. Y muy pronto estaba platicando con una joven disfrazada de sexy doncella francesa Zombie (Puntos extra por el disfraz con dos temas, puntos dobles por hacerlo cualquier variación de Sexy y que se vea bien, Señores, tenemos una ganadora) Y estaba causando una muy buena impresión, sin presumir. entonces oí algún tipo de conmoción cerca. escuche risas de algunos de los atletas de la escuela y tropezando a través de la muchedumbre, impulsado por algunos empujones y tropezones, viene… no se, tarde un minuto en saber que era. tenía cabello azul, la cara blanca, llevaba algún tipo de armadura romana y le salió un cuerno de la frente...

Ah, maldición. era un Brony. Alguno perdedores se atrevió a venir a la fiesta como un BRONY.

Miren, yo no sigo las modas más recientes del internet. Pero era difícil no saber acercas de esos raritos afeminados; aparecían por todos lados. teníamos a un par de ellos corriendo por los pasillos de la preparatoria rural. No puedo creer que encuentres jóvenes que anden coleccionando juguetes para niñas pequeñas, vistiendo playeras con caricaturas de ponis y basura estampados en ellas, es afeminado como el que mas y tambien muy espeluznante.

De hecho creo que reconozco a este en particular. Un idiota que tiene su casillero a unos pasos del mio; Joe o Fred o Mike o algo, ¿a quien le importa?. Solía ser buena onda, creo, al menos no era un perdedor con retraso mental. entonces empezó a aparecerse en la escuela con una playera que llevaba una poni bisca de color gris (¿que diablos se supone que significa "Derpy Manda"?) y eso fue todo, desde entonces se volvió el blanco de las risas de todos.

Pero lo que lo hacía un peor era que a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Me hacía preguntarme si no era retrasado mental o algo.

Lo cheque de arriba abajo (Nota personal: La máscara de Vader con los lentes negros, son perfectos para mirar a la gente y mantener tu cara de poker). Debo admitir que hizo un buen trabajo con el disfraz y eso lo hacia aun peor. uso pintura blanca en su cara, en los brazos y piernas, sus manos las pinto de negro; se puso prótesis en el rostro para hacer que se viera algo "Caballuna" tenía un cuerno falso que parecía esta muy bien hecho y unas orejas de caballo que le salían de la despeinada peluca de color azul. de hecho la peluca seguía hasta su cuello y espalda, entre sus hombros… creo que se la pegó al cuerpo, como si fuera una crin. llevaba una cola de caballo del mismo color, como una cola, no como el estilo de peinado. y llevaba unas botas que pretendían ser pezuñas. el resto del disfraz era uno de esos baratos trajes de centurión romano que se consiguen en cualquier venta de disfraces.

 **-¿Que diablos se supone que eres?-** se me escapó la pregunta.

-¡Un Maricon!- gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Todo mundo se carcajeo. Joe o Fred... Nick, si ese era su nombre, Nick… solo resoplo y lo ignoro. entonces me miró de pies a cabeza. -¿Ted?- me pregunto, frunciendo las cejas. -¿Eres tu?-

Me congele un instante. -Si, Por supuesto que eres tu- Nick dijo riendose. -Solo Ted le pondría tantísimo esfuerzo a un disfras de Halloween. ¿Dime como has estado?- Eso era lo que lo hacía personalmente molesto. el que tratara de relacionarse conmigo, que me saludara y me preguntara cómo estaba, actuando como si fuéramos amigos o algo. -¿De casualidad no has visto a cita?-

 **-¿Cita?-** repetí inseguro de haber oído bien.

-Si. Ella lleva un disfraz de Rainbow Dash- me respondió. Como si supiera quién diablos es Rainbow Dash. Y además su novia, si… claro.

 **-Mira, yo no te conozco.-** Le dije. Mi voz rasposa a través del micrófono.

-Claro que me conoces, mi locker está junto al tuyo. Diablos, mi madre y tu madre se conocen de años...

 **-Dije, que no te conozco-** gruñi.

-Bien. como quieras. Buen disfraz de todas formas, Ted.- Entonces me miró el cuello y sonrió. -Je. esa referencia ponies buena.-

 **-¿Que?-**

-El amuleto del alicornio.- dijo mientras señalaba mi cuello. -Que se supone que eres ¿Darth Trixie o algo asi?-

 **-¿Que...?-** Alguien en la muchedumbre entendio el chiste pues comenzo a reirse. Yo no. podía oír a otros haciendo observaciones y riendo.

Nick comenzo a reirse. -¿Cielos, no sabes lo que es?- me pregunto.

La chica doncella/zombie giro los ojos y se alejo de mi de los dos. Grandioso. ahora soy un perdedor por asociación. Eso me molesto. Nada me pone más furioso que oír a la gente reírse de mí con referencias que no entiendo. por fortuna estábamos cercas de la orilla de la fiesta, cercas del bosque. Sujete al idiota por un brazo y lo arrastré conmigo hasta la orilla de los árboles. una vez que estubimos donde nadie no oyera lo solté y me le quedé mirando. -¿que diablos?- se quejo, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

 **-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-** Dije enfadado. **-¿No te entra en la cabeza, que todos creen que eres un fenomeno?-**

Nick giró los ojos, mientras giraba su hombro. -¿Porque no, Ted- me respondió. -¿Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta. Gracias por remarcar lo obvio, Eres tan perspicaz. ¿Por que deberia de importarme?- continuo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

 **-¿No te importa?-** pregunte.

-¿Que caso tendría?- Nick se encojio de hombros. -Mira, No soy tan idiota como crees. La mayoría de los fans.. Trekkies, Otakus, Furries, etc, etc... se sienten lastimados y enojados cuando nadie los trata como el raro y precioso copo de nieve que creen que son. Pero yo sabía desde el momento mismo que comencé a ver el show que la gente me iba a tratar como apestado, y decidí aceptarlo. La verdadera pregunta es ¿Porque te importa tanto a ti lo que la gente piense?-

 **-Mira, imbecil, Yo no entiendo tus estúpidas bromas Brony ¿entendido?-** de respondi. **-Solo alejate de mi y deja de seguir haciéndome parecer un perdedor.-**

Nick levantó la orilla de los labios mientras le decía eso. -Como si necesitaras ayuda de para eso- me respondió. mientras le daba un golpecito con el dedo al medallón. -No quieres juntarte con Bronis, quizas no deberias de usar parafernalia de la serie en el cuello.-

 **-¿Que?-**

El comenzó a reírse. -Ted, esa es una réplica del amuleto del Alicornio- me dijo. -Es de la tercera temporada del show. igual podrías estar usando una playera que brilla en el dia que dijera "Fan Brony" al frente.-

¿Que? ¿he estado caminando por ahí toda la noche con joyería afeminada de linda princesa pony? me sentí como un idiota; había levantado basura Brony de la tienda de descuentos y la remache a mi disfraz de 300 dólares sin darme cuenta. Sentí que estallaba de la ira. Lanze una maldición y agarre el medallón, tratando de arrancar.

Tratando es la palabra clave, por que no se soltaba. **-¿Que diablos?-** murmure, dándole otro tirón. no, no se soltaba. desconcertado y frustrado, trate de quitarme la gorguera a la que estaba remachado. ¡pero tampoco salía! pase de molesto a furioso. debo de haber pegado accidentalmente las uniones o algo, me levante el visor para poder meter mis dedos en la cadena en mi cuello.

La cara de Nick paso de divertida a sorprendida. -Cielos- exclamó. -¿Como haces que tus ojos hagan eso?-

 **-¿De que estas hablando?-** gruñi, mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de jalar el collar. ¿De qué demonios está hecha esta cosa? Creí que era plástico... ¡Pero se sentía como acero!

-Tus ojos. están todos verde-rojo-púrpura, como en la caricatura...- insistió Nick.

 **-¿Puedes callarte y no mencionar tu jodido caricatura?-** le grite. Sentia como mi humor ardía como pavo lanzado al aceite hirviendo. ya tenía la gorguera sujeta con las dos manos, haciendo una danza demente mientras trataba de quitármelo de mi cuello. Mi acto ya estaba reuniendo una audiencia. entonces llegó una chica y tomo a Nick por el brazo. -¿Nick, Que es esto?- le pregunto ella. Carjos, pero si es la mítica novia perdida, para mi aún creciente molestia me di cuenta de que era muy linda. llevaba una peluca arcoiris, con una cola del mismo tipo, unas alas de ángel azules y un leotardo azul decorado con relámpagos amarillos, hijo de la... una chica Broni. Las leyendas eran ciertas.

-No se, solo le dije que estaba usando un Amuleto del alicornio y comenzó a hacer esto- le respondió Nick. -¿Ted, que te pasa?-

más jóvenes se juntaron. Empecé a maldecir y a decir groserías como si no hubiera mañana. cuando se me acabaron las ofensas empecé a soltar palabras al azar. creo que hasta hable en Klingon en algún momento. Los mirones se asustaron con mi actuación y dieron un paso atrás. yo ni me di cuenta. No vi la iluminación de un enfermizo verde-púrpura, como de una muy extraña luz negra se tratara, que brillaba sobre mi.

como tampoco note que la luz venía de mi.

-Santo dios ¡es de verdad!- Gritó la linda chica Brony. -¡Es el verdadero Amuleto del Alicornio! ¡Justo como en la caricatura!-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Nick desconcertado

-¡Mira sus ojos!- continuó ella.

Algo dentro de mi, no se que, algo como que se desató. Todo mi interior se llenó de ira. **-¡#$^#$% con su estúpida basura poni!-** Gruñí, dándome la vuelta para verlos. Todo mundo más que retroceder salto para atrás. Guau. El modificador de voz si que era efectivo. **-¡#$^% sus estupidos ponis! ¡Si pudiera incendiaria esa estúpida cuento de hadas cabeza hueca tierra de ponis y me mearía en las cenizas solo para ver las estúpidas caras que ponen!-**

Si, admito que mi reacción fue exagerada. Pero qué diablos, aun estaba en preparatoria y aquí estoy haciendo la danza demente con dos pequeños fanáticos de My little pony, enfrente de toda la escuela. Aún me quedaban un año y medio de escuela por delante y mi reputación estaba siendo víctima de una muerte ritual en frente de toda las escuela. Si, no era un momento feliz.

Entonce se escucho ese ruido como rugido; el viento de pronto se elevó alrededor de nosotros, levantando un torrente de hojas, tierra y agitando capas y otras partes de los disfraces. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto un túnel de viento con luces raras que iluminaban a todos. Todos miramos hacia arriba. varias personas gritaron; Un túnel de luz negra de unos 10 metros de ancho se había formado directamente sobre nuestras cabezas. yo podia ver incluso mas luces purpura-negras en su garganta.

Que estaba directamente sobre mi.

Lo más que logré hacer fue gritar (gracias a dios el cambiador de voz hizo que se oyera como un grito mucho más masculino) fui lanzado al aire por el feroz viento y mandado a volar. la última cosa que vi antes de que fuera tragado por el remolino de oscuridad fue a Nick y a su novia brony mirándome, con las bocas abiertas. entonces el embudo se cerró y fui lanzado a la no oscura oscuridad. La verdad es que era como esa "oscuridad" que obtienes de un poster de luz negra; nubes negras en ebullición, mezcladas con trazas luminiscentes de color índigo, venas de relámpagos púrpuras, manchas de verde color bilis. Después se me ocurrió que parecía el trabajo de un artista que tenía una paleta de colores muy limitada había creado este desastre. En ese momento sin embargo estaba muy ocupado haciendo muecas y gritando para apreciar la continuidad temática.

Yo me precipite… o cai… o volé… no se… por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad. todo era oscuridad, eso, rugió. podía sentirlo. era como si el universo mismo tuviera un agujero atravesando lo, y yo estaba cayendo por el.

Entonces el vacío púrpura se abrió enfrente de mí y caí. solo tuve un momento para apreciar el quieto, cielo estrellado a mi alrededor antes de notar que el suelo que se acercaba velozmente. Comense a gritar de nuevo... creo que alcance a exclamar "IIEEEEEE" antes de darme de cara y cuan largo soy contra el suelo.

Dolor, Dolorido y doloroso, dolor. cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía al mismo tiempo. al menos las picudas almohadillas amortiguaron mi caída. aunque la verdad en ese momento lamenté no haber usado la tela acolchada después de todo... Gire lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas, gruñendo y finalmente me levante el casco de forma que pudiera tocarme la cabeza sin impedimentos.

entonces mire al cielo y vi mi extraviado bastón de cráneo cayendo con la calavera de frente directo hacia mi cara sin protección.

 **-Oh mie...-**

entonces frente chocó con frente y el mundo en verdad se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 3

* * *

Capítulo 3

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente. Solo sé que cuando desperté tenía una terrible jaqueca, el cielo nocturno estaba estrellado, me pareció que era… Raro. Pero no podía decir exactamente por qué. Demasiado brillante, creo que un tonito purpura. Lo que fuera. No estaba en un estado para juzgarlo demasiado. Culpé al hecho de estar mareado por el golpe en la frente, así que simplemente me senté.

Gruñí del dolor y cuidadosamente me exploré la cabeza con una mano. Y después trate de nuevo esta vez quitándome el guante de metal primero. No había sangre, ni sentí huesos que se movieran, ni lugares donde doliera más. Eso sí tenía un enorme chichón como huevo de ganso en la frente. Así que supuse que estaba bien. Recupere mi casco, poniéndomelo de prisa. Si los eventos recientes eran un indicador, mi cabeza iba a necesitar la protección.

Me puse de pie inseguramente. Saque mi lámpara sorda del cinturón (la seguridad primero niños) y mire a mi alrededor con preocupación. Estaba en un verde claro rodeado de árboles por todos lados. Detrás de mi había una estatua de un… ¿Caballo con alas? Volví a mirar desconcertado. Sip, un caballo alado. Más bien un unicornio alado, me corregí. Llevaba armadura. Mire más de cerca; y tenía colmillos también... ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué clase de extraño adorno de jardín era este _?_

¿Dónde diantre estaba? No sabía de nadie que hubiera puesto algo así en su jardín trasero.

Escuche un ruido venir de entre los árboles. Volteé y vi la luz de una lámpara en la distancia. Algo me dijo que era mejor ser cuidadoso; Donde diablos fuera que me encontraba, No fui invitado y estaba bastante seguro de que el dueño no esperaba ninguna clase de visita. O Quizás si… pero considerando como llegue eso tampoco parecía ser algo bueno. Así que apague mi lámpara y mis ojos brillantes y me escondí bajo la base de la estatua, de espaldas a la fría roca, esperando que mi disfraz negro se mesclara con las sombras.

Rayos de luz empezaron a iluminar el campo. Pude escuchar personas platicando, principalmente niños. Todos hablaban del gran botín de dulces que habían conseguido y también algunos adultos diciéndoles que no se separaran... ¿gente que salió a pedir dulce o truco? Fui tragado por un maligno portal a través del tiempo y el espacio ¿para acabar con alguien que salió a pedir dulces? Me mantuve escondido y escuché con atención como los niños llegaban hasta el claro.

Después de algunos segundos escuche una voz femenina. -Muy bien niños, es hora de la historia de la noche de Nightmare. Todos reúnanse y escuchen a Zecora. - ¿Noche de Nightmare? ¿Zecora? Escuche a otra mujer hablar, esta tenía una voz más profunda y acento un africano más falso que nada... es en serio. Conozco a mucha gente así. Gente de color que se cambian el nombre a "Kumbaya" o lo que sea y que hablan como si hubieran estado en la Madre África de amigos con Nelson Mandela.

 _\- Atención pues les contare, la historia de la noche de Night Mare. Pongan atención no sean descuidados, así no terminaran espantados, en la noche de Nightmare oscura y terrible, de cómo Nightmare Moon resulta temible...-_

Gire los ojos y ahogue una queja. Algún padre o maestro estaba haciendo algún tipo de (oh que lindo) salida para un grupo de mocosos, Con una rosita y linda historia de fantasmas. Y en rima… mientras la hermana Shaka Zulu seguía su historia, y le hacía al Doctor Seuss con los niños sobre algún "hombre del costal" inventado por ella al que llamaba Nightmare Moon, y oh cielos, que debías dejar algo de dulce a la estatua o esta se enojaría contigo … y todo en rima, por supuesto había oído muchas cosas similares cuando era niño. Solía adorarlo de pequeño, por que significaba que al terminar; podía escaparme a escondidas y llevarme una bolsa extra de dulces.

Entonces llego la entrega del tributo. Me hice tan pequeño como pude mientras escuchaba a los pequeños caminar entre las hojas caídas y dejar su botín a los pies de la estatua. No me sentía sentimental ni nada de eso, Pero que alguien me viera salir de las sombras y les diera un buen susto a los mocosos y que eso hiciera a los adultos enojarse conmigo era un dolor de cabeza que prefería evitar. Debía esperar a que todos dejaran sus dulces y se fueran. Por supuesto que tomaría algunos dulces para mí, no dejaría ir la oportunidad.

Pero parecía que los enanos se estaban tomando su condenado tiempo, Parecía ser, que varios de ellos eran unos llorones, que le tenían miedo a la estatua. Podía oír como algunos de los adultos los animaban a armarse de valor y caminar hacia ella. Cuando el cuarto chamaco tuvo que ser acarreado hacia la estatua, yo comencé a impacientarme. **-Muévete santos cielos,-** gruñí para mí mismo.

¿Acaso mencione que olvide apagar el micrófono del cambiador de voz de mi casco?

Mis palabras salieron en un profundo bajo, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por todo el claro. Me tape la boca sobre la máscara del casco. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pude escuchar como la multitud del otro lado de la estatua dejaba escapar un suspiro. Algún mocoso incluso dejo escapar un grito. oh mi$%!.

\- ¡Algún poni está ahí atrás! - Escuche gritar a una pequeña. (¿Algún poni?) hubo pasos sobre las hojas y la luz de una lámpara se asomó de atrás de la estatua, iluminando en mi dirección.

\- ¡Sunny, no, retrocede! - Quien quiera que fuera esa tal Sunny no hizo caso. Mierda, tenían que tener un valiente idiota en el grupo. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder y me puse de pie, Justo cuando el pequeño llego galopando alrededor de la estatua.

Entonces algo en mi cerebro se rompió.

Era un poni. Un poni de caricatura, no era más alto que mis rodillas. Y tenía un brillante pelo de color rosa con una brillante crin de color amarillo y unos enormes ojos de caricatura. Además, llevaba un disfraz de abejita. Llevaba bolsas de papel colgadas de los costados como si fueran alforjas y llevaba la lámpara sorda en la boca.

Yo... Solo... juro que, Podía oír como mi cerebro hacia este ruido como de un resorte saltando de la parte de atrás de un reloj. No sé, Creo que fue todo el conjunto el responsable. Sé que podría haber soportado un par de cosas; como que fuera pequeña y rosa, o incluso que fuera capaz de hablar, santo cielos… Pero no todo a la vez. Creo que el disfraz de abejita fue lo que hizo todo tan surreal, en serio. Todo eso junto fue como si alguien me golpeara con un destapa caños aun mojado.

En serio... UN JODIDO disfraz de abejita _._

Ella se quedó helada mirándome. Yo también me quede petrificado viéndola. _-¿Que..._ _ **Diablos**_ _?_ _ **-**_ dije. El cambiador de voz en mi casco lo hizo sonar como si hubiera sido el grito de un gorila irritado.

Ella grito, tirando la lámpara al piso y esta se alejó por el pasto. Ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de vuelta por donde vino.

Yo siempre me he preguntado por qué Alicia tenía que seguir al jodido conejo blanco. Quiero decir, el sentido común te indicaría que deberías de estar corriendo hacia el otro lado. Creo que finalmente comenzaba a entenderla, después de eso. Si tu vez algo así de irreal, Lo más lógico es seguirlo, solo para no perderlo de vista, mientras tu cerebro decide si cree o no lo que tus ojos le están mostrando.

Yo mire por la esquina del pedestal.

Todos eran ponis. Ponis o caballos o lo que fuera. Había cercas de una docena de ellos parados ahí, la mayoría de la altura de mis rodillas, pero al menos un par me llegaban a la cintura. Los adultos, me imagine que eran. Y todos vestidos con toda clase de disfraces y la mayoría estaban cargando bolsas de dulces en sus bocas. Los adultos se habían puesto al frente, algunos golpeaban el piso, otros apuntaban los cuernos de sus cabezas en mi dirección (¿¡Espera Cuernos?!) o agitando sus alas amenazadoramente. (¿¡Alas?!) Al frente del grupo estaba una cebra en un disfraz de bruja. - ¡Vamos asoma tu cara, tu grandísima desgracia! - me grito, en su falso acento africano.

Completamente aturdido, Salí tropezando de las sombras, tras de ella, mientras me golpeaba el lado del casco tratando de hacer que mi cerebro funcionara de nuevo, en el proceso de darle mantenimiento a golpes a mi cerebro accidentalmente encendí las luces en mis ojos. Miré hacia ellos y comprendí que unos golpes en la cabeza no iban a arreglar nada. _Beep. Lo sentimos, el Ted que está usted tratando de contactar no se encuentra o está fuera del área de servicio, favor de intentarlo más tarde, gracias. ¡Poing! Tropezando, Salí de las sombras y me pare en la luz de una lámpara de alumbrado público_. **\- ¿QUE CARAJOS SON USTEDES? -** Grite en mi mejor tono Vader-esco.

La multitud… manada… me vio en mi gloriosamente metalera y llena de pinchos gloria. Todos los potrillos gritaron

 _\- ¡Por el santo mandil de la tía Jemima !_ \- Grito la zebra con los ojos casi saltándole de sus cuencas. - ¡oh PAJAS no! ¡Corran, corran con todo lo que tengan! - todos se dieron media vuelta y de inmediato se volvieron una estampida.

Los gritos y la estampida se perdieron en la distancia. Yo no supe hacia donde se fuero. Yo estaba muy ocupado gritando y corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Corrí a ciegas, balbuceando y haciendo ruidos raros para mí mismo mientras agitaba mis brazos por todo el bosque, me tropezaba con rocas y me golpeaba la cabeza con fuerza contra los árboles. Tenía una contusión, estaba loco, drogado, si eso que más, Oh #% alguien había puesto LSD en la bebida de la fiesta, si eso tenía que ser, LSD en mi botella de cerveza o mezcalina en la barbacoa...

No se cuán lejos corrí o por cuanto tiempo, solo sé que lo hice hasta que estaba tan cansado que ya no podía correr de tanto tropezarme. Finalmente recupere algo la cordura. Esto no podía estar pasando, Si, lo sé es un "cliché", sé que lo dicen todos en historias de este tipo, pero que más puedes decir cuando la realidad se ha ido por el caño pues ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO Y es mucho más significativo cuando eres el que lo está sufriendo que cuando estas cómodamente sentado en tu sofá leyendo sobre ellos, teniendo a la omnisciente narrativa de tu lado.

Pero lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, una parte de mi sabía que estaba en pánico y que eso era malo. Me sujeté el casco con las manos mientras me decía -contrólate, Ted- y seguí diciéndolo con los dientes apretados, -contrólate, Ted, contrólate, contrólate- pero seguía cayendo en el ataque de pánico…

Y de pronto... ya no lo estaba. Por un completo segundo, el mundo a mi alrededor se tornó verde-negro-purpura, como si los lentes de mi casco estuvieran teñidos. Eso era todo; debo de estar teniendo un derrame cerebral... Entonces sentí esta corriente pasar por mi cuerpo, extendiéndose desde mi pecho y de pronto estaba calmado de nuevo.

No puedo explicarlo o describirlo. La gente simplemente no hace eso. No pasan de estar trastornados porque la realidad se puso de cabeza a estar perfectamente racionales y adaptados y basura así. La idea de las drogas en la fiesta paso por mi mente nuevamente: No me había tranquilizado así de rápido desde mi visita a emergencias con una pierna rota y los doctores me inyectaron morfina. Pero abandone la idea tan rápido como otra me entro en la cabeza: DEBES SOPORTARLO.

Quise sacarme ese pensamiento con todas mis fuerzas, tratar de exprimirme cualquier cosa más que tratara de entrar a mi cabeza. Lo que fuera que acababa de pasar, _había pasado_ _._ No importaba si era un sueño una alucinación o un "viaje" o lo que fuera. Si iba a sobre vivir, necesitaba estar calmado y confiar en mis sentidos _._ Solo tenía que sobreponerme.

El bajón de adrenalina me llego unos segundos después. Me había tropezado con un enorme árbol caído, tenía un hueco lo suficientemente grande para meter un carro pequeño en él. Ignorando el olor de madera en descomposición, me metí en la oscuridad y desplome en el pasto y la seca tierra de adentro. Ponis amarillos y rosas, Tornados de luz negra, Disfraces de abejita, Todos eso, ya podía preocuparme por todo eso al día siguiente. Me envolví en mi capa de peluche falso y desgastado y me quedé dormido en el acto.


	4. Chapter 4

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 4

* * *

Capítulo 4

Desperté y ya era de día. Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba atreves de las grietas en el tronco hueco y alguien me estaba jalando las botas.

Cuidadosamente abrí los ojos y miré el mundo atreves de los lentes de mi casco. Algo grande e hirsuto estaba encorvado cercas de mis pies, jalando mis aplastadoras botas góticas con sus peludas patas. Parecía ser del tamaño de un simio. Y había otros dos ligeramente más pequeños agazapados detrás de él. Me quede helado. Nunca había tenido un encuentro con animales salvajes antes, pero recordaba el consejo de que debía de hacerme el muerto. Me mantuve quieto y aguanté la respiración.

Mis ojos se enfocaron mejor y casi me dio un ataque de pánico. Estos no eran osos o lobos o _nada_ que yo conociera _._ Se parecían a esos feos perros que uno encuentra en un campo de chatarra, con cortas y aplastadas caras llenas de dientes disparejos asomándose desde atrás de sus labios. Con la Excepción... de que eran _bípedos_ _._ Así es. Dos piernas, dos brazos. Tenían manos, enormes manos como las de Popeye, pero con garras. Tenían colas cortas con puntas abolladas y puntiagudas, sus ojos eran amarillos. Llevaban armaduras de cruda manufactura, algún tipo de coraza que parecía que la habían hecho con tapas de cacerolas y viejas coladeras de alcantarilla. Y además hablaban.

-Quítale las botas- se quejó uno de ellos.

-No puedo- se quejó el que jalaba mis botas. Sonaba como el comediante Bobcat Goldthwait con cruda. - ¡las hebillas no puedo soltarlas todas! -

-Está muy oscuro aquí, muy estrecho. Arrástralo fuera, le cortaremos las piernas- Dijo el tercero, mientras sacaba un cuchillo de tosca manufactura. -y le quitaremos lo demás. – ellos tomaron mis piernas y comenzaron a jalar.

Eso era todo. Hacerse el muerto no estaba funcionando; me parecía que estos mutantes eran perfectamente capaces de arrancarme ambas piernas solo para quedarse con mi calzado. Empecé a hiperventilarme en ese momento. Pero en vez de eso, me vi bañado de una honda fría que me dejo controlado de nuevo y con ello decidí que, si la ruta pasiva no iba a hacer que me dejaran en paz, entonces había que ser proactivo. Por fortuna había cableado mi cambiador de voz y las luces de mis ojos con controles de encendido y volumen en un guante. Cuidadosamente moví mi pulgar, encendí mis ojos y subí el volumen al máximo de la bocina, y me senté.

 **\- ¡QUIEN SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO! -** grite, mientas los leds de mis ojos se encendían al rojo vivo.

La respuesta fue gratificante. El trio de ogros-perro grito de terror y retrocedieron a trompicones fuera del tronco, haciendo que hojas y corteza volaran por todas partes. Descidi que lo mejor era mantener la iniciativa. Agarre mi bastón… (uh, no sé cómo es que no lo solté con todo lo que sucedió a noche…) y me propuse salir de mi escondrijo. Me puse de pie de un salto y blandí el bastón, extendí mi capa e hice lo posible por verme mas grande.

Los tres perros-trol acobardados se hicieron bolita y comenzaron a chillar. Los chillidos del más pequeño de ellos sonaban como los del pekinés de mi abuela cuando el gato lo perseguía. Excelente; podrían ser feos, pero también eran fáciles de intimidar. El pequeño continuo haciendo ruido hasta que sus chillidos me hartaron, sentí un dolor como si alguien me hubiera clavado una estaca en la cabeza, Maldición, Sentí ganas de patearlo. **\- ¡SILENCIO! -** rugí. Los gritos y aullidos se redujeron a pequeños gemidos. **\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -** y dije mientras los señalaba con el bastón. **\- ¿Qué son ustedes? -**

El de en medio con su apariencia asquerosa se postro ante mí. -S-somos perros diamante- dijo con un temblor en su voz. -Yo soy Skank. Este es Runt y el Mange.- dijo señalando a los otros dos.

Perros Diamante. Eeeeee…sta bien. ¿no se llamaba así un álbum o algo del cantante James Bowie? **\- ¿Y estaban tratando de robar mi calzado** ** _por qué_** _ **? -**_ exigí saber.

-las botas tienen cosas brillantes en ellas- creo que fue Mange el que me respondió. -nosotros reunimos cosas brillantes para Gran jefe. – Observe mis botas. Si claro, las hebillas eran grandes cuadradas y plateadas. Estos tontos de seguro pensaron que eran de plata. Ese tal gran jefe seguro era el líder de la jauría. Muy bien, era hora de conseguir algo de información.

 **\- ¿Dónde nos encontramos ahora? ¿Qué es este lugar? -** pregunte, mientras señalaba el bosque con una mano.

Skank puso cara astuta. Y no me gusto en lo más mínimo. -Los Ponis lo llaman el bosque White Tail- me respondió. -ellos viven en una aldea cercana y… ¡SOBRE EL, ATRAPENLO-

Ahora no soy un gran luchador, pero he estado en varias peleas, así que fui lo suficientemente astuto de no retroceder y dejarlos pasarme por encima. En vez de eso me lance hacia ellos y golpe al de en medio, Skank creo, en el pecho tan fuerte como pude. Se escuchó un fuerte ¡Bang!, como si alguien hubiera golpeado la puerta de un carro con un marro y el perro diamante se fue de espaldas, una abolladura del tamaño y forma de mi puño apareció en el peto de su armadura. Mierda, ¿De qué está hecha esa cosa? ¿De aluminio? .

Luego hice un swing con mi bastón, golpeando a Mange en la quijada con el cráneo. Su cabeza se sacudió de lado a lado, escupiendo saliva por doquier y recuperándose se lanzó de nuevo hacia mí. maldición.

Fue en este punto que decidí aprovecharme de una falla de diseño en su equipo de protección: solo tenían armadura de la cintura para arriba. Así que hice un giro completo con el bastón en un golpe de golf, directo a las partes íntimas de Mange. CRUNCH. Él se quejó y cayó al piso hecho bolita.

Runt trato de morder mi pierna entonces, gruñendo y ladrando como chihuahueño. Yo retrocedí un poco y le di una patada con la punta del pie y toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Debo de haber estado lleno de adrenalina, porque salió despedido de mi bota y se perdió en los arbustos a unos 6 metros de distancia, sus chillidos haciendo efecto doppler mientras se alejaban. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos viendo en la dirección en la que desapareció. Cielos, alcanzo una distancia impresionante. Debía de pesar menos que una de esas pelotas de Nerf.

Recordé lo que estaba haciendo y volví a ponerle atención a los otros dos feos aun cerca de mis pies. Para ese punto ya estaba encarrilado. Skank parecía ser el líder. Así que le puse mi bota en la parte de atrás de su cuello, aplastando su cara contra la tierra. **\- ¿Qué era lo que decías? –** le dije amenazador.

-misericordia, misericordia- chillo Skank.

 **-Intentas eso de nuevo y vas a descubrir cuanta misericordia no tengo-** le respondí, mientras le pisaba más fuerte para dejar claro a que me refería. Ninguno dijo nada. Solo se quedaron ahí abrazados entre ellos y mirándome con una expresión intimidada que hizo feliz a mi pequeño corazón.

.

Al siguiente instante Runt regreso corriendo al claro, chillando como si su cola estuviera en llamas. Y se lanzó en medio de los otros. Sus alaridos eran como alguien arañando un pizarrón. **\- ¡ARGH! ¡YA cállate! -** le grite, preparándome para patearlo otra vez.

Él se echó para atrás. - ¡Misericordia! ¡Misericordia! – chillo. Detuve mi patada mientras el reducía su volumen. -tenemos problemas- dijo en un quejido, mientras volteaba a ver en la dirección de la que había venido temblando de miedo.

Alcance a oler algo en el aire. Era como hojas podridas y composta más algo extra que no logre identificar. Los perros trolls también lo olieron. Podía ve sus narices husmear. De inmediato comenzaron a chillar y quejarse. Mientras gruñidos débiles empezaron a oírse entre los árboles.

-Timber wolves- dijo Mange.

-mucho de ellos- coincidió nada feliz Runt.

Lo primero que vi fueron los ojos. Docenas de brillantes pares de ojos verdes, apareciendo en las sombras alrededor de nosotros. Agarre mi bastón con las dos manos y espere a que sacaran sus cabezas de entre los arbustos. Los gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes, podía oírlos acercarse, entonces me di cuenta… de que sus cabezas eran parte del follaje. ¡Estaba hechos de hojas y corteza!

Finalmente entraron al claro y pude verlos mejor. Estaba hechos de la nariz a la cola con madera, ramas, hojas muertas y pedazos de troncos. Una luz verde muy rara brillaba en donde sus ojos deberían de estar. Y podía ver más de esa luz escurrirse entre los pedazos de corteza que formaban su piel.

Timber Wolves. [1] Ya entendí el chiste. Y no me hacía gracia.

Pronto nos rodearon. Los perros diamante les gruñeron; pero los timberwolves no se mostraron muy impresionados. Me imagine lo que sucedería a continuación. Ya lo había visto antes en Animal Planet. Nos mantendrían rodeados y atrapados. Entonces se tomarían tunos para saltar hacia nosotros, acosándonos hasta que nos cansaran; entonces se lanzarían sobre nosotros y nos harían pedazos. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente en mi pecho. Estaba asustado a mas no poder...

...No. ya no lo estaba. Mis emociones estaban saltando de vuelta de nuevo _._ Ya no estaba asustado. Estaba enojado _._ Una pequeña parte de mí se tomó un momento para sentirse confundido por eso… entonces el primer lobo salto sobre nosotros. Yo hice un gran giro con mi bastón como si golpeara una bola de golf. Boom, en toda la cabeza.

Y esta simplemente _exploto._

 **\- ¿Qué diab…? -** alcance a decir. Su cabeza desaparecida, mientras hojas y corteza llovían al rededor. El lobo trastabillo donde estaba, como si estuviera confundido. Lo golpe en las costillas con el movimiento de regreso del bastón. Estallo como si fuera una bolsa de pasto y hojas, corteza y madera podridas volando por todos lados.

 **\- ¡Santos cielos! ¡Pero si no son más que madera! -** comencé a reírme. **\- ¡solo jodida madera es todo su cuerpo! -** me dirigí a los demás abanicando el bastón como si fuera Babe Ruth en esteroides. Y ellos salían volando en todas direcciones. Tres o cuatro de ellos se me lanzaron encima tratando de derribarme. Pero sus colmillos apenas si rayaban mi disfraz de armadura. Los sujete con mis manos enguantadas y los azote contra el piso, los árboles o entre ellos. Fue la Masacre de la composta.

En menos de un minuto o algo así despedace hasta al último de ellos. Al final a uno lo estrelle contra una roca. Eso fue jodidamente satisfactorio. Así que sacudí los guantes del polvo. **-eso fue todo-** dije. Entonces me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como el primero de ellos comenzaba a reformarse.

¿Qué diantres?

Un montón de hojas, madera y desechos cruzo el claro rodeados de un fantasmal brillo verdoso mientras lentamente se rearmaban. Los tres perros diamante le daban con todo lo que tenían al montón, pero no estaba causando ningún efecto; crecía demasiado rápido, finalmente una cabeza apareció y trato de morderlos; ellos se alejaron chillando. Termino de armarse y se lanzó hacia nosotros, con un gruñido que retumbaba desde su pecho. Era más grande, mucho más grande y se veía mucho más resistente.

Mire atrás de mí; los otros que había despedazado habían comenzado a reformarse. Parecía que los siete u ocho timberwolves se estaban formando en tres de mayor tamaño. Sus cabezas ahora en llegaban al pecho. Acabaron de formarse y se levantaron, gruñendo.

Al parecer decidieron que yo era la mayor amenaza. Así que ignorando a los acobardados Perros se me fueron encima.

Yo tire de golpes con mi báculo, rompiendo madera con cada impacto. Quijadas de madera con colmillos se cerraron alrededor de mis brazos y piernas. Y esta vez sí dolió. Ellos gruñían y trataban de despedazarme o derribarme. Yo grite de dolor mientras sentía como sus colmillos atravesaban mi disfraz y se clavaban en mi piel.

Fuego ¡lo que necesitaba era fuego! Rebusque en mis bolsillos por mi encendedor. Era Halloween; había llenado mis bolsillos con toda clase de cosas útiles para hacer bromas rápidas y un encendedor era clave en la mayoría de ellas. Saque el encendedor justo cuando unas quijadas de madera se cerraron sobre mi mano. Pensando rápido, metí mi mano tan adentro de la garganta del monstruo como me fue posible y prendí el encendedor. Por un segundo el lobo se quedó ahí, haciendo su mejor intento para arrancarme el brazo desde el codo. Entonces las hojas y madera revueltas con trozos de madera ardieron en llamas. Le comenzó a salir humo de la nariz y las orejas haciéndolo soltarme. Comenzó a bailotear como demente, agitando la cabeza de forma salvaje mientras las llamas se extendían dentro de él.

-¡JA!- Celebre… entonces se me cayó el encendedor. Caí de rodillas mientras garras y colmillos me trataban de despedazarme, mirando cómo se perdía el pequeño encendedor de plástico entre las hojas.

Uno trataba de arrancarme un brazo; el otro se me había montado en la espalda, arañando y tratando de morderme la cara. En cualquier segundo me quitaría el casco y ese sería el fin.

Estalle en rabia desde adentro. El mundo se volvió color verde-purpura-negro. Odiaba a esos lobos, Más que a nada en el universo en ese momento. _**\- ¡Ardan, Cabrones! -**_ Grite y enterré mis garras en su garganta. Esta se rompió como si fuera madera balsa. Podría estar aplastando un tocón por el nulo efecto que tenía en el timberwolf, Pero entonces… llamas negras aparecieron en mis dedos.

No negro carbón, mas como color sangre seca, pero mescladas con algo de negro, como si fuera magma derretido, ¿saben? Es difícil de describir con palabras, pero sé que sabrán a que me refiero si lo llegan a ver. Lo que quiera que fuera eso, seguro quemaba como el fuego normal; en un instante la cabeza y cuello del timberwolf estallo en llamas como _Fuuumph_ _._ Así que lo solté, cayó al piso sacudiéndose y temblando. Su cabeza solo era un muñón quemado para cuando el cuerpo se incendió.

Voltee a ver al tercero, este ya había emprendido la graciosa huida. **-ah, Por supuesto que no te vas-** dije. Apreté la llama negra que salía de mi mano y... se lance al timberwolf que escapaba. Un chorro de llamas negras surgió de mi mano y le dio al lobo de lleno en el trasero. Entonces se oyó este ruido como de Petardo y el timberwolf exploto en una bola de fuego, y pedazos de perro de madera quemado (Perro caliente, Je, je) comenzaron a llover por todos lados.

Me quede ahí parado por un minuto, mis pulmones ardían, mientras miraba mis manos. Aun había flamas oscuras bailando alrededor de ellos. Pero no me quemaban. Ni siquiera estaba chamuscando mis guantes.

Acababa de disparar fuego por las manos. FUEGO. Fuego ROJO-NEGRO. Desde mis MANOS. Llego ese momento en que decidí que sería bueno tener un ataque nervioso.

-¿Quién eres?- escuche preguntar a Skank temeroso.

No le puse atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando a mi cerebro hacer ese sonido que Beaker de los Muppets hace cada vez que Bunsen saca un nuevo experimento. _MI, MI, MI, MI, MI, MI, MI..._ **\- ¿Que? -**

\- ¿Quien? ¿Quién es usted, su Oscuridad? -

Eso me hizo reaccionar. Bueno, una parte de mi lo hizo. En silencio aun estaba Chin _#$ Chin #$ Ahora tengo oscuros poderes mágicos Chin #$..._ Ideas inconexas comenzaron poco a poco a tomar forma.

 **-Yo soy... –** comencé a pensar a la carrera. Aún estaba algo aturdido y desconcertado por la impresión y el subidón de adrenalina pero Oh qué diablos. **\- ¡Yo soy DARTH VADER! -** comencé a decir mientras me golpeaba el pecho con mi puño en un salido. **\- ¡ …del planeta VULCANO! -**

... Si, Si, ya lo sé, no fue muy original. [2]

Mi mascara debe de haberlo distorsionado. Los tres hicieron vanos intentos de repetirlo, finalmente llegaron al consenso de decir - ¡Darth Vulcan! ¡Hail Darth Vulcan! - empezaron saludarme y a alabarme.

Marche hacia ellos y agarre a Skank por el pellejo de su cuello. **\- ¿Ahora díganme, para quien trabajan? -**

-trabajamos para el Gran jefe. Él nos hace juntar gema y cosas brilla… AGH.- Mi mano apretando su cuello le hizo cambiar de opinión. -Para Usted, nosotros trabajamos para usted, Ahora usted es nuestro nuevo Gran Jefe- dijo rápidamente. Así que solté su tráquea.

Encendí las luces de los lentes de mis ojos y bañé su cara con roja iluminación. Él no podía verlo, pero yo sonreía victoriosamente. **-Buen Perro-** le dije.

Nota del traductor:

1] existe una raza de lobos llamados Timber wolfs, de ahi el nombre de los del universo de MLP, solo que mas literal. lobos de madera

2] si no tienen idea de a que se refiere Ted, sin duda no han visto la Trilogía de Volver al futuro, particularmente la primera película.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rise of Darth Vulcan

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 5

* * *

Capitulo 5

-...Y ellos eligieron seguirte. – dijo Celestia. - ¿Así, sin más? –

Me alce de hombros. -son perros, seguirán a un Alfa que demuestre que es dominante. Seguir a cualquiera que lideré. Al parecer eso no cambia mucho de un mundo a otro. –

-como fuera, aún tenía cosas que arreglar...-

Ahora tenía algunos achichincles para poner el campamento. Ellos encontraron una caverna de tamaño decente, hicieron una fogata y juntaron material para unas camas, sin que hubiera demasiadas peleas, quejas, puñetazos o mordiscos entre ellos. Cuando comenzaron a quejarse de que les gruñía la tripa, les ordene callarse y buscarse algo de comer… entonces recordé que estos tipos eran unos idiotas y que yo buscaría mi propia comida. Tuve suerte; a los cinco minutos de marchar entre los arbustos escuché un cacareo. Estaría muy sorprendido de que eso que asomaba su cabeza entre los arbustos no fuera un pollo. Pero en vez de correr, la maldita creatura se irguió como cobra y me miro a los ojos, con sus ojitos como canicas rojas. Me quede helado, por miedo a que huyera si lo hacía. Nos quedamos así durante varios segundos, el ave mirándome fijamente y yo haciendo lo mismo. Era raro, pero entre más lo hacíamos, más agitada parecía el ave.

-Polliiiitooo... lindoooo pollito...- muy bien encontré un pollo fresco ¿Cómo lo atrapo? Sin pensar, levente mi mano haciendo la pose clásica de Vader de ahorcar al p %#. Una mano de humo negro salió disparada de mis dedos y cruzo la distancia que nos separaba, agarrando al ave por el cuello. Maldita sea, el ave comenzó a aletear y a contorsionarse; así que gire mi muñeca y su cuello se rompió. La luz de sus ojos se apagó. Le arranque la cabeza y lo saque del arbusto... casi me hice el baño cuando la larga cola de una serpiente salió detrás del pollo. Por un segundo pensé que una Pitón se había escabullido y tratado de comerse mi pollo por el trasero y que tendría que pelear con ella por mi premio...

Celestia dejó escapar un sonido que hizo que detuviera mi narración. - ¿que? –

-Te das cuenta… de que eso era un Cockatrice (1)- me dijo.

\- ¿un Cucaque? -

-Es un peligroso reptil que vive en el bosque Everfree- dijo débilmente. -ellos matan cruzando miradas con sus adversarios. Y cualquier poni que lo haga es convertido en roca. – entonces me miró fijamente. - ¿Cómo es posible que no seas una estatua en este momento? –

Lo medite un instante. -Tal vez porque no pudo fijar su mirada realmente en mi a través de mi mascara- respondí adivinando. -tiene lentes en los ojos. -

Después pensé para mí. "con razón parecían tan sorprendido cuando lo llevé de vuelta al campamento..." -después de darme cuenta de que tenía una sola creatura enorme y no una pequeña muerta y otra viva muy enojada, no le di importancia y me la eché al hombro para llevarla de vuelta. Skank se encargó de despellejarla, limpiarla y cocinarla en trozos sobre el fuego... –

-¿TE LA COMISTE? - interrumpió Celestia.

-Pues sí, tenía mucha carne, contando la cola...-

Hubo una larga pausa. Entonces la Curiosidad le gano. - ¿y a que sabía? -

-No sé, a víbora-pollo. ¿Oye, vas a seguir interrumpiéndome? -

-No importa. sigue. – concedió ella.

Como fuera, nos comimos nuestra saludable porción de carne de pollo-víbora en un palito. Mientras hacia un punto de comer mi parte donde los demás no me vieran... ellos aún no habían visto mi rostro y quería mantener el misterio un poco más... y reflexione un poco.

Decidí alejarme un poco para jugar un poco con mis nuevos poderes del Lado obscuro.

Haciendo estallar troncos y tocones, lanzando rocas con mis manos espectrales, mientras reía y bailaba como un demente. JA, como su ustedes no fueran a hacerlo. ¡Si era jodidamente asombroso! si hasta me puse constructivo; arranque algunos árboles y rocas y los amontone formando una muy básica muralla alrededor de la entrada de la cueva. No era el fuerte Knox, pero ya era algo. Al final me aburrí y me senté en una roca con vista al campamento, para meditar nuevamente.

Para empezar, considere mi situación actual y por qué no estaba jodidamente histérico. Quiero decir, no soy la persona más introspectiva en el mundo, pero me conozco lo bastante bien. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Quiero decir, que hace no más de 24 horas estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol, por estar atrapado en mi disfraz con una joyería femenina, además del montón de raros adoradores de ponis a mi alrededor. Entonces soy arrastrado a otro mundo, me topo con mutantes ponis parlantes, casi me roban unos troles-perros mutantes parlanchines, casi soy devorado por una pila de madera que creía que era una manada de lobos (pero fueron buena leña después de eso) y al final lance un fuego negro muy deathmetal de mis manos. Y ahora estaba aquí sentado, mirando el cielo, digiriendo mi comida de pollo-víbora demoniaca, tan calmado como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

Y como si eso no fuera todo. ¿Saben los que es el valle incomodo? Eso que explica por qué algunas muñecas son horripilantes. Y eso es, por que se ven casi normales, casi…

Pero no lo suficiente. Eso basta para que se active tu raro-metro y te den escalofríos.

¿no es así? Pero no solo aplica a gente y animales o gente-animal, todo tiene su valle incómodo. Y adonde quiera que viera había cosas junto en el medio del valle incómodo. Los árboles, el pasto, las hojas, las nubes... casi eran normales. Pero no lo suficiente. Incluso el cielo, el color se veía raro. Un poco demasiado vivido y había algo más que no podía identificar. Estoy seguro de que todo esto debería de estarme volviendo loco entre más lo veía. Pero cada vez que trataba de enfocarme en ese sentimiento, este parecía escurrirse. Estaba enojado, molesto y si, algo asustado, pero no estaba fuera de mis cabales como cualquier persona normal estaría. Y eso en sí mismo ya me era incómodo. Sentía que cada vez más me deslizaba en un sentimiento de irrealidad...

Muy bien, era hora de reflexionar en un tema más importante. Como llegue aquí y como regreso a casa. La respuesta, hasta donde podía pensar. Es que obviamente tenía algo que ver con el medallón. Como era claramente evidente que el medallón era el que me había otorgado esos extraños poderes. ¿Pero cuál era la conexión? ¿Quién hizo esta cosa? ¿Cómo acabe en este lugar? ¿eso era parte del plan de alguien más? Obviamente yo tenía que encontrar a quienes fueron o lo que fueran que me había arrastrado hasta este lugar y obligarlo a devolverme a casa. Así que la pregunta era ¿Cómo voy a averiguar quiénes son o dónde están? No pude pensar mucho antes de que Runt y Mange comenzaran a llenarme de adulaciones. (Skank, al parecer estaba ocupado sacándole la abolladura a su patética placa pectoral.) Les juro que estos perros diamante debieron de perfeccionar el arte de ser pésimos. Ellos se acercaron humillándose y sonriendo tontamente hasta mi trono improvisado.

\- ¿El gran y oscuro amo Vulcan está cansado? ¿Quiere un descanso para sus pobres pies? .-

-No, yo… - uno de ellos levanto mis pies, mientras el otro metía una mochila debajo y soltando mis pies bruscamente.

\- ¿masaje en la espalda? - me ofreció Mange.

Mire sus sucias zarpas. -No. –

\- ¿Quizás quiera una bebida refrescante? - Runt dijo ofreciéndome una cantimplora. Mientras se lamia sus labios llenos de baba.

-No sin una inyección de penicilina- gruñí como respuesta.

-No seas estúpido, Runt- le dijo Mange. - ¡él no puede beber con la máscara puesta! – así que alargo su brazo para levantar la máscara de mi casco

.

\- ¡Oye! - le dije mientras le aportaba las zarpas de un manazo.

-Es verdad por que llevas el casco puesto todo el tiempo, ¿Poderosos señor oscuro? ¿Se quemó el rostro o algo…? - mientras retiraba las zarpas de Mange, Runt llego y me levanto el visor. El dio un vistazo y dio un grito de terror, cubriéndose los ojos de inmediato. - ¡AAAAH! ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡ES TERRIBLE! - Mange me vio y cayó al suelo dando chillidos, mientras se cubría los ojos también.

-¿Que? ¿Qué, que?- grite, mientras me tocaba el rostro. ¿Esas cosas del lado oscuro de la fuerza que hice habían sido literales? ¿acaso me había hecho un Emperador Palpatine en la cara? Empecé a buscar en los bolsillos de mi capa donde encontré mi espejo de mano y lo sostuve donde viera mi rostro. En él me miro de vuelta mi rostro de siempre, perfectamente normal y sin mutaciones. Me pareció ver una especie de brillo purpura en la esquina de mis ojos, pero pensé que lo había imaginado. -ja, ja, ja, muy graciosos- gruñí, poniéndome de nuevo la máscara.

-¿Quién dijo que era gracioso?- dijo Runt en un quejido. - ¡Es horrenda! ¡Se parece a un mono hervido! –

Iba a preguntar, pero luego de pensarlo, decidí que no quería saber cómo es que ellos sabían cómo se veía un mono hervido. -ese es mi rostro normal, idiotas, solo que soy lampiño. –

-Pero, estas cubierto de picaduras y horribles furúnculos- gimoteo Mange.

-se llaman ESPINILLAS, tu peludo retardado – dije en un gruñido. Apenas logre contenerme las ganas de golpearlos con mi bastón. Se hicieron bolita a mis pies, mientas lloriqueaban. Los mire con disgusto. De todos los secuaces en dos mundos, tenía que terminar con los Tres Chiflados con pulgas.

-Muy bien, ustedes- dije, mientras inconscientemente trataba de masajearme las sienes a través de mi casco. - ¿Digan me quien por aquí hace magia? - Ellos me miraron.

\- ¿Magia? – pregunto Mange.

-SI, Magia. Como lo que yo hago. ¿Quién es el Gran abra cadabra hocus pocus peso pesado de por aquí? ¿El Mago de las ligas mayores? ¿El Hechicero Supremo? ¿La Gran y mágica enchilada? ¿El último de los Ardientes Swamis rojos, Quien es? –

-Nosotros los Perros Diamante no tenemos magia, Amo- fue la innecesaria respuesta de Runt. -son los ponis los que hacen toda la magia. –

-Ponis. - dije. Como los que vi la otra noche. Como los que... Si, fue en ese momento que comprendí que los ponis que vi la noche anterior eran los mismo de esa estúpida caricatura, allá en la tierra. Probablemente mi mente estaba tratando de protegerse de un hacer corto circuito. ¿estaba dentro de una caricatura? Mire a mi alrededor nuevamente. Ciertamente no parecía que lo fuera. Quiero decir, todo se veía realista, nada se veía como si lo hubieran hecho con cel shaded o algo así. Pero bueno, ponis parlantes de colores pastel con enormes cabezas y ojos enormes, con lindos nombrecitos de mierda, que salían a busca dulce o truco y ¡Maldita sea, mierda! si estaba en una caricatura…

-necesito recostarme un minuto- les dije. Así que caminé hacia el campamento y me metí a la cueva. Mange y Runt rápidamente armaron unas camas con hojas muertas y sus morrales. Me quede acostado hasta mientras el sol continuaba su viaje.

Skank decidió aparecer entonces. - ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto mientras continuaba tratando de enderezar la abolladura de su armadura pectoral. Los otros se alzaron de hombros.

-Estoy meditando- dije de golpe. -siéntense. – todos se sentaron a mi alrededor. Tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía de la caricatura de My Little Pony. -muy bien, les voy a hacer unas preguntas. Respondan a todo, no quiero preguntas, solo díganme lo que quiero saber. ¿Cómo se llama esta tierra y quien la gobierna? -

Después de unas horas de preguntas metódicas, logre reunir lo básico. Lo que me dijeron coincidía bastante con lo que yo sabía; esta era la tierra mágica de Equestria, dirigida por mágicas princesas poni, una que elevaba el sol, la otra que elevaba la luna, y… algunas otras, que los perros no estaban seguros de que era lo que hacían. La tierra estaba llena de unicornios, Pegasos y bueno al que se podía llamar ponis, ponis. Aparte de las princesas solo los unicornios podían hacer magia, los Pegasos manejaban el clima, empujando las nubes y haciendo otras cosas y los ponis comunes hacían todo el trabajo en los campos. (deje escapar un resoplido al oír eso; no había que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran la plebe aquí.) todos Vivian en un pacífico reino que funcionaba a base de amistad y armonía y (que por lo que mis lacayos me dijeron a cerca de la aldea más cercana) resolvían sus diferencias con abrazos y fiestas. Los unicornios además parecían ser particularmente ruidosos y quejosos.

Después de escucharlos, comencé a calmarme. El mundo dejo de darme vueltas. Supongo que después de cierto nivel de locura lanzada en tu dirección, no te queda de otra más que acostumbrarte. Así que estaba atrapado en la tierra de una caricatura para niñitas. Una tierra de caricaturas llena de afeminados caballitos de colores pastel, con pelo de dulce, ojos enormes como Bambi y con poderes mágicos de polvo de hadas. Esto era peor que cualquier pasón de drogas que pudiera haberme imaginado…

Comencé a enfurecer. Había visto suficientes caricaturas de los sábados en la mañana para saber que era lo que probablemente había pasado. Algún poni lelo con algodón de azúcar por cerebro llamado Poopsy Candybutt o lo que fuera, seguro había estado jugando con algún mágico MacGuffin (2) y accidentalmente me había convocado a mí a este mundo. O pensándolo mejor seguro había sido algún villano. Si Seguro, algún villano tan aterrador como una almohada de sofá, que seguro se quería robar todas las sonrisas del mundo o alguna otra mariconada por el estilo... y seguramente había estado manipulando tontamente algún espejo mágico u alguna otra cosa solo para traer mi trasero por accidentalmente a este lugar.

Y así me encontré aquí con el poder de Darth Vader y unos minions para obedecerme. En un mundo donde los nativos de seguro pensarían que Gargamel de los Pitufos sería un villano de nivel Épico.

-Esperen a que vean lo que puedo hacer- me dije.

Y comencé a reírme para mí mismo. Los perros se miraron entre ellos con preocupación. Me senté de pronto haciéndolos saltar del susto.

\- ¿acaso dijeron que había una Princesa en Ponyville? - les pregunte.

Skank asintió. -Poni Purpura, con alas y cuerno- dijo. -ella vive en un árbol. -

Lo que dije a continuación los dejo perplejos.

-Bueno, entonces es tiempo de obtener algunas respuestas. Levanten todo chicos, nos dirigimos al pueblo. –

Vaya que fue una caminata. Tuvimos que caminar más de una hora antes de llegar a un camino y otra hora más a través de un solitario camino de terracería. Nota para mí mismo: conseguir una alfombra mágica, carruaje tirado por perros diamante o lo que sea. Caminar a todos lados es para perdedores.

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a verse muy sensibleras; las hojas caídas se veían de brillantes tonos de naranja y rojo, aves preciosas cantaban y chillaban por todos lados, había flores aun en flor junto al camino, con pétalos tan grandes como mi pulgar. Incluso el pasto era demasiado verde. Pronto las orillas del camino comenzaron a ser rodeadas pintorescas vallas y sobre las colinas había campos de cultivo de maíz ordenados en un perfecto efecto de tablero de ajedrez, con mazorcas tan grandes y coloridas como no veía desde mis libros de colorear en el kínder.

Entre más avanzábamos más nerviosos se ponían los perros diamante. Evidentemente no se sentían cómodos de estar tan cerca de una aldea poni. En algún momento se armaron con garrotes de madera y marchaban detrás de mí, mirando a todos lados muy preocupados conforme veíamos más y más señales de civilización.

Por supuesto a mí me importaba un pepino. Si eran tan patéticos para dejarse intimidar por ponis color caramelo, entonces quizás era tiempo de que el humano les enseñara la luz.

En cuanto a mí, estaba de malas. Y comenzaba a estar cada vez más irritado. Ser secuestrado por un vortex mágico y arrojado en un bosque le haría eso a cualquiera. Pero el que viera más de esta empalagosa dulzura (enormes nubes esponjosas, mariposas ridículamente grandes) entre más caminaba y más pensaba sobre lo que me había pasado, más enojado me ponía. Era como si el mundo se burlara de mi restregándome su empalagosa existencia en la cara. Hasta el aire se sentía dulce...

No, espera, eso que percibía en verdad era una pastelería.

Finalmente llegamos a la cima de una colina que nos permitió ver Ponyville. Literalmente retrocedí un paso. Era como si alguien me hubiera vertido skittles derretidos en los ojos. Era simplemente como para causar diabetes. Lindas casitas chuecas con techos de paja, había tiendas construidas para parecer carruseles y sombreros de bufón y… si, ahí estaba la pastelería que había olido antes, Santo Dios, era una enorme casa de jengibre… con corazones y flores, con esto y aquello en rosas pastel y ¡ARGH!

 _ **¡Préndele fuego, purga al mundo de esto!**_

Y trotando por las calles había ponis, potrillos que me llegaban a las rodillas y adultos que solo me llegaban a la cintura, algunos vestidos con ropa de muñecas, en colores brillantes que eran un dolor de ojos, más allá había ponis voladores igual de lindos empujando nubes esponjosas, justo en el mejor lugar del cielo...

-Pareciera que Walt Disney vomito- comente. Los perros diamante solo se miraron entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada.

Era hora de enseñarle a los nativos a temerle a Dios. Así que descendí de la colina marchando y golpeando mi bastón contra el suelo, mis no tan leales esbirros me siguieron de mala gana.

De pronto pase de enojado a furioso. Contra este mundo empalagoso, contra todos esos insípidos ponis de caricatura. Era simplemente demasiado. Ya era bastante malo en mi mundo, pero al menos allá podías cambiarle al canal, apagar la tele, ir a otro cine, alejarte de los pasillos de juguetería en las tiendas y de los parques de diversiones que traban de arrojarte a esta dulzura excesivamente azucarada.

Aquí estaba en todos lados, te rodeaba y te arrancaba la masculinidad. Era como masticar arena.

Todos los ponis en la calle me vieron. Y se congelaron justo dónde estaban, mirándonos con las bocas abiertas... más bien mirándome a mí... mientras cruzaba el pueblo. Casi me ahogo con mi bilis, me dirigí hacia lo que supuse seria la plaza central, subí el volumen a tope en mi modificador de voz y mientras golpeaba mi callado en el piso grité. - ¡ATENCION! ¡YO SOY DARTH VULCAN! ¿DONDE ESTA SI PRINCESA? ¡QUIERO VERLA AHORA!-

Ahí fue cuando comenzaron los gritos. Todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta el último comenzó a dar alaridos, como si Satanás hubiera puesto su pezuña en la plaza del pueblo, y comenzaron a correr a lo loco. Algunos entraron a los edificios y cerraron las puertas. Otros parecían solo correr a tontas y locas. Tres yeguas que atendían una florería comenzaron a gritar y simplemente… se desmayaron. Solo boom, cayeron como si alguien estuviera jugando a voltear al ganado.

\- ¡Santo Dios! ¡Estos ponis son unos maricas! - Por todos los… comencé decir, entonces decidí que era una causa perdida.

Los tres amigos con pulgas se amontonaban detrás de mí, sujetando sus garrotes y viéndose muy asustados.

\- ¿Ahora que, Oscuro Maestro? - me pregunto Runt.

-Dame un minuto- gruñí como respuesta. Hubiera dicho más pero entonces un borrón de colores arcoíris me golpeo de pronto la cabeza. Me fui de trasero al piso; ya fuera que llevara casco o no eso si me dejo viendo estrellas. - ¿Que Diablos? -

\- ¡JA! ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con Ponyville! -

Mire hacia arriba. Flotando sobre mi estaba esta yegua Pegaso con una crin de arcoíris. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

Ella voló hasta mi cara. - ¡Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí, amigo! – me grito con una voz rasposa y chillona. – Me vas a decir quién eres y vas a venir conmigo tranquilamente o… -

Inmediatamente vi de color rojo. Y luego color purpura. ¿Acaso permitiría que este peluche sobre alimentado me hablara a mí en ese tono? Arremetí furiosamente; energía oscura que soltaba chispas de energía la envolvió inmovilizando sus alas junto a su cuerpo y arrastrándola hacia mí. –Yo soy Darth Vulcan- con mi voz de Vader, rugí en su cara -Y no soy alguien con quien quieras meterte. - entonces me puse de pie y la sacudí como si fuera una maraca. - ¿AHORA DIME DONDE ESTA TU PRINCESA? ¡Creo que ella y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar!-

Ella demostró ser más ruda que sus vecinos, eso se lo concedo.

-En Canterlot si es que te importa- me respondió frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Que es lo que…? – entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Lo que ya era impresionante, considerando esos inmensos ojos que ya tiene.

\- ¿D-dónde conseguiste ese amuleto? - grito ella.

-En una casa de empeños, si es que te importa- le respondí. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre él? –

Ella me lanzo una mirada de superioridad. -Búscalo en un libro, si es que lo quieres saber- me dijo. -Yo no te voy a decir nada, Tonto Vulcan. – termino de decir sonriéndome a la máscara.

Eso basto. Pase de enojado a psicótico. Todo se puso verde-purpura-negro de nuevo. Era esa actitud petulante y maleducada, como la de los imbéciles de mi escuela... -Que mal para ti- conteste a su burla, en el acto la rodee completamente en energía oscura y la clave como bola de básquet en la parte más alta del techo más cercano.

Ella lo atravesó y la perdí de vista. ¡Sentí ganas de colapsar la construcción sobre ella! Muy bien, admito que eso hubiera sido excesivo. Los gritos y el pánico por otra parte se redoblaron. Lance otra mano espectral y atrape a un poni que huía. Traje al forcejeante poni hacia mí y le di la vuelta para que quedáramos de frente.

Era un pequeño palomino con una desaliñada melena marrón y ojos muy asustados. - ¿ahora por última vez, DONDE ESTA SU PRINCESA? –

\- ¿La Princesa Twilight? E-e-ella vive en la librería, ahí es donde practica su magia…- balbuceo el potro. Mientras me señalaba hacia una calle.

Lo lance a un lado, haciéndolo rodar en el polvo. El solo se puso de pie y huyo por su vida. Pero yo ya lo había ignorado. Ya lo sabía… algún poni con la inteligencia de un foco seguro estuvo jugando con magia, va y crea un agujero en la tela del espacio tiempo… entonces vi un enorme roble en medio del camino que me habían señalado. Tenía ventanas, balcones, una puerta… ella literalmente vivía en un árbol.

-muévanse, ustedes- les dije. Los perros diamantes me amontonaron a mi alrededor obedientemente. Mire hacia atrás y lance un par de bolas de fuego a algunos techos. Eso debería de mantener ocupadas a las autoridades cuando lleguen. Entonces me dirigí al árbol-librería. Tendría algo de ventaja, al menos. Y todo esto seguro tenía que ver con el medallón atorado alrededor de mi cuello. Con un poco de suerte en caso de no encontrar a la princesa, podría encontrar un libro que me resolviera este este desastre...

Cuando me acerqué a la librería de pronto tuve una idea genial. Una librería mágica... donde ella practicaba sus conjuros y magia... Mierda. Apuesto a que tiene una tonelada de libros de conjuros ahí. Podría llegar a aprender cómo usar esta cosa. Podría aprender magia de verdad...

Mire hacia atrás, el pueblo estaba en pánico. Incluso podía ver Pegasos empujando pequeñas nubes y haciéndolas llover sobre los techos en llamas (diablos, incluso su departamento de bomberos era de fantasía.) aún tenía tiempo.

-cuiden la puerta- le ordené al trio con pulgas y abrí la puerta de una patada.

Entre y vi… que si era una librería. Había libreros y estantes y libros a mas no poder. Alce los hombros despreocupadamente. ¿es que estaba esperando otra cosa? Parado en medio de la habitación había un gordito y pequeño… no sé, creó que un bebe Dragon. Él estaba escribiendo algo apresuradamente en rollo de papel. Mis ideas fueron confirmadas cuando lanzo llamas y quemo la carta que acababa de escribir. El volteo a mirarme justo cuando el humo desaparecía por una ventana. Del susto casi se salió de su escamoso pellejo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - grito.

Yo ignore su pregunta. -Muéstrame tus grimorios- le exigí, mientras me cernía sobre él. No tenía tiempo para que me diera problemas.

\- ¿Nuestros que? –

-Tus libros de conjuros, los que tienen magia- le grite exasperado. Asustado, salto en dirección a un estante, me lo señalo y después salió del camino. Tomé el más grande de todos, este tenía que ser el volumen más completo y lo abrí. Mire la primera página. Y nada. Me le quede mirando a la página por cerca de un minuto. No podía leerlo. Era alguna clase de alfabeto latino, similar a lo que un mocoso de párvulos escribiría tratando de imitar la escritura de un adulto, era un galimatías.

Intente con el siguiente libro. Lo mismo. El que seguía después de ese... tipo de letra diferente, pero el mismo alfabeto garabateado. Entonces vi uno con una ilustración en la portada, quizás pudiera entender algo con las imágenes... Nada. Las imágenes eran claras, pero para mí no significaban nada sin los subtítulos. Todo era basura. No estaba en castellano, nada de todo eso estaba en castellano, a pesar de que era el idioma que todos los idiotas de este mundo hablaban, por supuesto que no escribían en castellano.

-¡AARRRRGGGH!- grite, con lo que hice que el Dragon enano saliera corriendo por su vida. Skank, Mange y Runt entraron de golpe al escuchar mi alarido. Entonces tuve un breve atisbo de esperanza; les enseñé uno de los libros abierto.

\- ¿Pueden leer esto? - les exigí. - ¿al menos un poco? -

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Mi esperanza arruinada de nuevo. Gruñí de frustración. ¡No había princesa, no podía leer los libros... Tenía que rescatar algo de este fiasco…! -Traigan sus bolsas- ordene. -nos llevaremos los libros de este librero, Todos. –

El trio peludo se miró el uno al otro. -Son libros de magia, grandísimos idiotas ¡ya nos las arreglaremos para traducirlos luego! ¡Ahora muévanse! – ellos se apresuraron a obedecer.

-Hey, no pueden llevárselos…- grito el dragoncito, mientras salía de debajo de una mesa de lectura. Yo lance una llamarada de fuego negro sobre su cabeza. -claro que esta es una librería con préstamo de libros… - dijo, mientras se desaparecía de vuelta en su escondite.

Salimos con las bolsas llenas de libros. Era hora de hacer la graciosa huida. Quizás incluso pudiéramos saquear algunos lugares más en el camino para abastecernos, pensé…

Y mira quien nos esperaba afuera, eran seis yeguas, una de ellas la Pegaso que azote contra el techo de una casa. Se veía algo apaleada. Y al frente de ellas estaba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima unicornio alada purpura que había estado buscando. Si la tira sobre su cabeza era pista más que suficiente de su identidad, como sea. No parecía que estuviera de humor para parlamentar.

\- ¡Alto, Malandrín ¡- me grito, su cuerno estaba brillando con energía. Otra yegua de color naranja con un sombrero de vaquero estaba parada ahí haciendo girar un lazo. sobre su cabeza y lo hacía ¿sin manos? Eso debía ser doloroso para su cuello. Vaya. Ahora mi mente estaba divagando o que.

-quédate abajo compañero y no tendremos que lastimarte- dijo con un ¿acento norteño?

-al menos no demasiado- gruño la de la crin arcoíris.

-ten cuidado cariño ¡el definitivamente no se rendirá tan fácilmente! - ...y ahora una usaba un acento de gente elegante ¿si por que no? Pues no, no estaba de humor para seguir la cháchara.

-Retrocedan- Grite (al parecer olvide bajar el volumen.) - ¡No estoy de humor para todo esto! - blandí mi bastón. Relámpagos negros saltaron alrededor del cráneo.

\- ¡Nos va a atacar! - advirtió la Pegaso azul. - ¡hay que darle su merecido, chicas! -

¿merecido? Pensé. Entonces las seis… incluso las que no tenían alas… se elevaron en el aire. Y entonces me di cuenta de que llevaban collares con gemas que estaban brillando. Algo hecho por el mismo creador del amuleto del Alicornio ¿quizás? Maldición, eso no es bueno.

-Lo íbamos a hacer de todos modos, Rainbow Dash- le respondió la princesa purpura. -El amuleto del Alicornio lo ha corrompido. No te preocupes, extraña criatura, los elementos de la armonía purgaran tu mente y cuerpo de su maligna influencia. –

¿Purgar mi mente…? Oh mierda. Fue cuando recordé algo que vi en los foros de 4chan. Sobre el show. Los elementos, eran algún tipo de baratijas mágicas de luz y sonrisas, creo que los apodaban "El Rayo Orbital de la Amistad" que purgaba la oscuridad del interior de los villanos de la serie y los llenaba de amor y tolerancia. Una manguera de alta presión para lavados cerebrales.

Me lleva la C #$. Estaba a punto de recibir una lobotomía con caramelos de alto poder.

La tiara y los collares brillaron. Los ojos de la unicornio alada se pusieron blancos. Una especie de dedo de dios color arcoíris se lanzó formando un arco hacia mi desde ellas...

No estoy seguro, pero creo que me hice en los calzones. Me parece que hasta grite.

¿Alguno de ustedes ha mordido algún dulce con un diente con caries? O ¿ha hecho la tontería infantil de tratar de oler el perfume de tu mama y dispararte una ráfaga de perfume de lleno en las narices? ¿tratado de comerse todo un bote de helado en una sentada? Bueno pues así es como sentí/olí/probé eso en todo mi cuerpo. Cada fibra de mi ser sentía se sentía agolpada de eso. Pude sentirlo recorriendo mi cerebro, y dejándome solo pulidos y vacíos pensamientos. Esta cosa me iba a dejar hecho un retrasado metal, sentado en una esquina admirando el tapiz de maripositas...

\- ¿funciono? - pregunto una de ellas.

-no estoy segura… - respondió alguien más.

\- ¡Sean cuidadosas! – advirtió una tercera.

Entonces todo acabo. Recupere el sentido. Estaba de rodillas frente a ellas, agarrado al pasto, como si quisiera evitar caerme del planeta. Lentamente mi esponjado cerebro, regreso a su tamaño normal dentro de mi cráneo. Mi primer pensamiento consiente fue: Ciega ira asesina.

-¡Ustedes… pequeñas… Pestes!- grite. Una ola de energía negro-purpura estallo a mi alrededor. Las seis salieron volando en todas direcciones, solo se detuvieron al chocar con algo inmóvil. Y cayeron al suelo aturdidas. La princesa fue la primera que se puso de pie.

\- ¡No funciono! -

-Por supuesto que no P #$- le respondí, mientras le lanzaba una bola de fuego.

Ella creo un escudo que la detuvo en seco antes de que la golpeara, pero aun así se sintió tan bien verla estremecerse ante él ataque. ¡Las pequeñas cretinas habían tratado de convertirme en un bebe de chupón solo porque les di miedo!

¡Quería torcerles el cuello, quemarlas, aplastarlas y que no quedara nada de ellas!

Decidí que no quería arriesgarme a que me lanzaran otra ráfaga de esa cosa. Debía huir de ahí y era para ayer.

\- ¡Los elementos no funcionaron! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo nosotras! –

Ja, esas eran buenas noticias. Al menos no me dispararían otra vez con esa cosa. No había forma de que estos tiernos y lindos primos de Bambi pudieran… un rayo purpura me golpeo de lleno en el pecho y me mando a volar al otro lado de la calle. Caí a unos cuarenta y cinco metros de donde había estado parado. Ouch.

\- ¡quédate quieto y no te muevas! - Me ordeno la princesa, que había volado y ahora aterrizaba a unos metros de mí, con el cuerno listo para dispararme de nuevo.

Era definitivo, tenía que huir. Busque a tientas en los bolsillos que tenía mi capa, buscando una idea salvadora. ¿quizás una bomba de humo? No, esos juguetes no me ocultarían lo suficiente, menos aún me permitirían escapar. Espera… ¿y si de alguna forma los cargo con magia? ¿podía siquiera hacerlo? No perdía nada con intentarlo, pensé. Usé fuego negro para encenderlas y les metí toda la energía oscura que pude.

\- ¡está intentado algo, dispárale de nuevo, Twi!- grito la de crin arcoíris. Realmente estaba comenzando a odiarla de forma personal.

Deje que la mecha se consumiera casi por completo y lance las bombas de humo a sus pies. El truco funciono. Santo dios, vaya que funciono. Las cuatro pequeñas bombas estallaron en fuego y humo purpura que lo cobro todo con un… FUMP. Y cuando digo todo, en realidad me refería a que el humo envolvió cerca de la mitad del pueblo, del piso al techo de las casas. Cielos, si podía regresar a casa con el amuleto aun en mi posesión, me iba a divertir de lo lindo. Todo mundo comenzó a ahogarse y asfixiarse. Excepto yo. Viva, por los filtros de gas en mi mascara. Por un segundo entre en pánico, mientras pensaba como diablos encontraría al trio de pulgosos en esta niebla oscura, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que podía ver claramente a través de ella. Era como ver a través de un vidrio ahumado, pero más o menos podía ver. Los encontré y nos amontonamos, justo donde los había dejado, aun sujetando nuestro "botín" los sujete del collar (Si collares de perro ¿se imaginan?) y trate de encontrarnos una ruta de escape.

No podíamos escapar a pie. El humo no duraría para siempre y dudaba seriamente que pudiera correr más rápido que un cuadrúpedo, incluso aunque fuera tan pequeño como estos ponis y ya ni hablar de las que tenían alas. Así que pensé en la magia de nuevo. Mentalmente cruce los dedos. Pensé en un torbellino. Gire mi capa a mi alrededor mientras me concentraba con fuerza. No hubo energía oscura esta vez, solo algunas chispas. Pero el torbellino se formó, dispersando el humo y lanzándonos al aire. ¡Huaaaaa!

Debo aclarar que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, solo esperaba no estar rompiendo algún tipo de balance cósmico o acabándome una tarjeta de crédito mágica que después no podría pagar de ninguna forma. Después de todo aun me acordaba de lo que le paso a Facilier en la película de la Princesa y el sapo.

Aunque mi preocupación más inmediata era que pudiera dirigir esta cosa. Mientras nos alejábamos de Ponyville en un túnel de viento, el pueblo se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Mire a los perros diamante para ver cómo se las arreglaba y casi suelto la carcajada. Ellos estaban volando con los brazos extendidos y las lenguas de fuera disfrutando de los rugientes vientos, con unas tontas sonrisas caninas en sus caras.

como lo haría cualquier canino que saca la cabeza por la ventana de un auto en movimiento. Se la estaban pasando en grande.

Así que nos baje a todos en el bosque, muy cerca de donde había estado nuestro campamento. El reingreso no fue suave. Al final perdí el control, cuando golpeamos las copas de los arboles; así que nos estrellamos en medio de una lluvia de hojas muertas, ramas rotas, libros y perros diamante. Todos nos comenzamos a quejar en el suelo.

Runt finalmente comento - ¡Fue divertido! ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo oscuro maestro? -

Decidí ignorarlo.

* * *

Notas del traductor

1).- me niego rotundamente a usar el poco imaginativo "Pollo Dragon" de la traducción latina de la serie. Un cockatrice como se ve en la serie es una criatura mitológica emparentada con los Basiliscos. Que se decía en el medio evo que nacían si se permitía que una víbora empollara un huevo de gallina. (ignorando el hecho de que las víboras no empollan sus huevos, aunque algunas especies parece que hacen eso, pero en realidad solo los están protegiéndolos de los depredadores) en Portugal y brazil los llaman "Cucas".

2.- MacGuffin se refiere a cualquier objeto que es significativo para la trama de una historia y/o que la trama gira alrededor de él. Ejemplos El halcón máltese o la Pantera Rosa (que en las películas actuadas es un diamante, no el personaje de caricaturas que todos conocemos) si han visto el capítulo de Phineas y Ferb sobre la muñeca de Candace, la "Mary McGuffin" ahora ya saben porque se llama así. La muñeca es objeto alrededor del que gira toda la trama de ese capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 6

* * *

 _-Pues al parecer esos van a ser listados como tus primeros crímenes- dijo Celestia con una expresión muy seria._

 _\- ¿Qué, Grand Theft Biblioteca? - dije resoplando. -Ellas me atacaron, solo me defendí y luego corrí. -_

 _-Incendiaste las casas de varios Ponis- respondió Celestia, extendiendo sus alas del enojo. ¿Acaso pensaste en los ponis a dentro? ¡Pudiste haberlos quemado hasta morir! -_

 _-solo fue una_ _ **pequeña**_ _llama. - proteste. -No fue para nada…- de inmediato comencé a hacer como si arrojara bolas de fuego con mis encadenadas manos. -fuaaam, infierno instantáneo. Fue solo suficiente para que se prendiera la punta, hizo mucho humo y cosas así, nada más, no soy un completo lunático- Yo vivido los incendios de nuestras propiedades durante la estación seca, cuando el pasto del bosque se quema con un fuego que se desplaza lentamente por la campiña. Yo ayudaba a mi padre a echarle agua con una manguera para que no se prendiera. Así que mientras mantuvieras la calma, no era demasiado problema. En serio, cualquiera que viva con un MONTON DE PAJA por techo, debería de estar más que preparado para lidiar con cosas así._

 _-Eso no es ningún consuelo para los pobres ponis cuyas casas quemaste- me increpo Celestia. -El terror que pasaron… -_

 _Yo resople de nuevo. -evíteme la pena, Princesa. Sus preciosos ponis harían una muchedumbre histérica hasta por una estampida de conejos. Todo lo que yo tuve que hacer fue entrar caminando al pueblo en un disfraz de Halloween para que se pusieran como locos. Ellos se asustan de todo y si yo hubiera querido_ _ **matarlos**_ _, no habría causado unos pequeños incendios en los techos. Habría lanzado bolas de fuego dentro_ **.** _-_

 _Celestia me miro totalmente incrédula. Entonces se estremeció y se dio la vuelta. -Tu crueldad me enferma- me dijo._

 _-Si, como si eso me importara un pepino. -_

 _-Mi estudiante me informo que después de tu ataque en Ponyville, no se te vio por tres días. ¿Qué estuviese haciendo? -_

 _Le mostré mi mejor sonrisa siniestra. -Escondiéndome, planeando, esperando. -_

* * *

Malhumorado.

Las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo con el plan. Este mundo era una caricatura para niñitas ¿no era así? Había creído que, con solo caminar al pueblo, gritar algunas cosas a los animales parlantes de ojos enormes que Vivian en el lugar, tal vez hacer unas demostraciones de mis poderes oscuros para impresionarlos e intimidarlos, haría que me mandaran de vuelta a casa. Nunca se me ocurrió que las mullidas cositas mágicas serían capaces de hacer algo con todo ese poder mágico además de hacer fiestas del Té. ¿La consecuencia? Había pateado mi flacucho trasero por todo el pueblo una princesa poni purpura.

Y ese rayo de arcoíris... aun me dan escalofrío cada vez que me acuerdo de él. Casi había convertido mi cerebro en un huevo tibio. Nadie piensa cómo es posible que un mundo mágico de dulzura, luz y cachorros felices logra seguir sigue siendo así. Pero ahora lo sabía: Lo hacían dándole a todos una buena y concienzuda lavada de cerebro. Me pregunto si van de casa en casa haciéndolo, o simplemente los reúnen a todos en la plaza central del pueblo una vez al mes, para poder usar el arcoíris en ellos fácilmente… -

* * *

 _\- ¿Así es como piensas que mantenemos la armonía en nuestro Reino? – interrumpió Celestia. -Y además los elementos de la armonía no funcionan así-_

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Alguna vez te han disparado con ellos? - replique._

 _-...No- admitió ella._

 _-No tienes ni idea ¿verdad? -_

 _-No lo necesitamos- comenzó a responder lentamente Celestia -no tenemos por qué lavarle el cerebro a los ponis para hacer que deseen ser felices-_

 _-Pero seguro si lo necesitas para hacer que cambien de vuelta a ese estado- replique nuevamente._

 _Celestia rechino sus dientes. -Puedes guardarte tus opiniones para ti mismo, villano- dijo._

 _-oooohh, pero ¿cómo vas entonces a entender mis emociones más profundas para que puedas convertirme en un personaje comprensivo? – respondí sonriendo. Ella me mostro los dientes. Entonces recordé que los caballos también podían morder, así que reanudé la narración de mi historia._

* * *

Era el segundo día desde que fuimos derrotados. Me estaba bañando en una barranca cercana… incluso yo podía percibir mí tufo enlatado. De alguna forma logre quitarme el disfraz, incluso logré quitarme la gorguera. Pero el maldito medallón aún seguía atorado en mi cuello. Lave mi ropa y estaba en el proceso de darme una buena bañada, mientras estas se secaban en una roca. ¿necesito recordaste que era finales del otoño? Solo mi proctólogo sabe con seguridad cuanto se escondieron mis bolas en mi torso solo para escapar del agua congelada.

Fue cuando estaba temblando en la orilla, tratando de secar mágicamente mi ropa, cuando me di cuenta de que podría haber calentado el agua con mi magia. ¡Que P #%!.

Después de algunos minutos de fabricar mágicamente una cruda piscina en el fondo de mi cueva, de llenarla de agua y piedras calentadas. Y por fin estaba recuperándome de mi congelación por estupidez. Fue mucho más fácil analizar mi situación una vez que estuve confortable, déjame decirte.

Como fuera, no estaba de buen humor. Era seguro que iban a perseguirme. Así que pase los siguientes días fortificando el campamento, reemplazando los troncos con rocas que arranque, cubriendo las paredes con estacas filosas… hasta que caí en cuenta de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con magia, _esa princesa poni purpura podía deshacerlo fácilmente con su magia._ Cuando lo comprendí, hice estallar el muro de la frustración con mi magia. Lo rescontráis de todas formas. Al menos serviría para mantener fuera a los lobos de madera.

Era una estupidez, solo tenía conmigo tres perros diamante, podría recrear todo el castillo Greyskull y no serviría de nada. ¿Cómo podría detener a todo un ejército de enojados unicornios con solo tres perros diamante?

Al menos ya no era solo un agujero en una pared. Los perros diamante al parecer eran capaces de excavar como si no hubiera mañana y eran al menos pasables en su habilidad para fabricar cobertizo y primitivas chozas. Teníamos una reserva de alimento, carne ahumada y seca, gracias a un poco de cacería y pesca. Además, teníamos una fogata para cocinar y un pozo para… bueno.

Me tomo algún tiempo de buscar en los bolsillos de mi disfraz en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera darnos ventaja y que hubiera traído accidentalmente. así es como funciona, ¿no? El idiota de la era moderna es transportado a otra dimensión o mundo alienígena o viaja al pasado y usa cualquier asombroso objeto futurista que trajo por accidente para ganar el día.

Claro, a menos que seas el hijo del amor secreto entre Mc Gyver y el profesor de la isla de Gilligan, lo que no es probable. A ver, tenía una cartera con cincuenta dólares en billetes de a diez y de un dólar, mi licencia de conducir y de la biblioteca; tres tiras de goma de mascar… cielos, voy a estar rogando por un cepillo de dientes pronto; algo de cambio; una cartera de cerillos y un encendedor (algunas bromas usaban cerillos como mecha para encenderse); algunos tubo de pegamento; una bolsita de bombas de humo, brujas y petardos; un marcador de agua; un pase de autobús; un lápiz gastado; cuatro baterías triple A; una botella con las pastillas para el dolor que me prescribió el doctor cuando me fracture la rodilla; una navaja suiza corriente; un pequeño kit de costura y parches de tela por si el disfraz se dañaba; tres o cuatro tarjetas de memoria SD para mi celular, el cual por supuesto había olvidado en mi casa, un llavero con un control remoto universal descompuesto y una marcador laser sin baterías; unos pocos curitas; unas botellas tamaño pulgar de tinta indeleble; una pequeña lampara sorda (para la cual eran las pilas triple A)… el rollo de cinta de ducto tenía algo de potencial... una de esas bombas super apestosas… cielos, esas cosas eran grandiosas, rompías la capsula en el interior, la bolsa se inflaba y estallaba dejando escapar un olor que hacía pensar que SATANAS se hecho un pedo...

Era Halloween ¿quedo claro.?

Lo que enfrentábamos era una seriamente desequilibrada desventaja estratégica. Un tipo con un medallón y tres gallinas disfrazadas de perros vs. Cada poni color pastel en el planeta. No importaba si todos era unos afeminados. Incluso no hubiera importado si todos tuvieran síndrome de Down. Era yo contra un ejército decidido a purgar mi malicia, no pitufesca.

Un ejército...

 _Eso es lo que necesito._

\- ¡Skank! - grite. El aludido avanzo furtivamente, evitando mirarme. Y cubriéndose los ojos con un pedazo de tela de algo que fue una toalla. Y se estremecía. Eso último fue demasiado. Si, sabía que pensaban que era horrendo, ya entendí la broma. -Si ¿oh poderoso señor oscuro? – me pregunto.

\- ¿Dónde está el resto de su tribu? -

\- ¿Tribu? -

-Si, los lobos cazan en manadas y los perros también. No creo que ustedes sean diferentes. Y tres son muy pocos para ser una jauría. ¿Así que donde están los demás? -

-Ya se lo dijimos- gruño Skank. -ellos trabajan para Big Boss...- dijo arrastrando los pies.

\- ¿y ustedes no por qué? -

-huimos y nos unimos a usted- rezongo Skank. Ah, sí. eso creo. Los demás lo soltó rápido. -Big Boss hace que seamos sus esclavos. Nos obliga a escarbar por gemas, oro y cosas brillantes, mata a cualquiera que desobedezca o lo disguste. – La enorme bola de pelos de hecho comenzó a gimotear y lagrimear. -nunca hay suficiente comida… Big Boss se queda toda. Nos golpea y mata de hambre... odiamos a Big Boss. Realmente Lo ODIAMOS. - sus colmillos brillaron en la cueva mientras gruñía. De hecho, sentí un escalofrió córreme en la espalda; es muy fácil olvidar que básicamente son rottweilers con manos.

-Bien. – em levanté de mi tina y tomé el harapo de sus manos. Urg. olvídenlo. Conjure una briza y me seque con ella y después me puse mi traje de nuevo.

\- ¿...bien? – pregunto Skank con incredulidad.

-Bien- repetí. -No tendré que preocuparme de que encontrar leales a Big Boss saltándome en la espalda. – logre escurrir la gorguera bajo el medallón y me coloque él casco. -vamos trae a los otros. – mi modificada voz resonó en la cueva.

Salí de la cueva a la luz del sol, Skank junto a mí. Runt y Mange vinieron corriendo, con curiosidad. -tomen sus armas y armaduras- les ordene. -Es hora de moverse. -

Los perros se miraron entre ellos, después al campamento. - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Mange.

-Ustedes me llevaran con Big Boss- les dije. -Le voy a patear su trasero y después vamos a liberar a los Perros Diamante. -

Todos se notaron bastante entusiasmados por las noticias. Así que de inmediato se lanzaron a mis pies, aullando, gimoteando y auto humillándose, mientras agitaban sus colas. - ¡Si! ¡Amo Oscuro Vulcan nos liberara! ¡Amo oscuro Vulcan va a salvarnos! –

\- ¡No habrá más Big Boss! ¡Hurra por el nuevo amo Darth Vulcan! -

Fue un día de viaje desde donde estábamos, a donde Big Boss mantenía al resto de la jauría Diamante. Mientras exprimí toda la información que pude de los tres. Había alrededor de un centenar de Perros, todos adultos, la mayoría machos, solo algunas féminas. Los Perros Diamante enviaban a los adultos a excavar minas y buscar gemas, las hembras y cachorros se quedaban en casa a cuidar las fogatas. El grupo de Skank había encontrado una particularmente rica vena de gemas, cuando Big Boss los encontró a ellos, entonces mato al perro Alfa y se puso así mismo en la cima. Ellos se habían estado rajando el físico desde entonces. Cuando no trabajaban en las minas, ellos eran enviados fuera por Big Boss a asaltar, robar y saquear más "cosas Brillantes." – Todos tenían demasiado miedo para oponérsele, desobedecer o huir. Y el mataba a cualquiera que lo desagradara, luego lo cocinaba y se lo comía mientras los demás miraban. Huir solo lograba que te cazara como a un conejo. La única razón de que Mange, Skank y Runt se hubieran quedado conmigo fue la vaga esperanza de que mi magia los protegería.

¡Cielos! Parece que el tras bambalinas de la tierra poni se había puesto grimdark.

Al parecer no tenía segundo al mando o perros de confianza. Al parecer no los necesitaba. La obediencia al Alfa parece estar genéticamente engranado hasta la medula para ellos. Y ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni de lejos, como para siquiera pensar en Retarlo por el puesto de Alfa.

Esto sería bastante directo. Yo entraría, Le infringiría una humillante derrota con mi magia al más grande y malo de los perros y todos sus seguidores serian míos.

Cuando llegamos al territorio de Big Boss ya era de tarde. El lugar era una cueva realmente enorme al pie de una montaña, había rieles con carros de mina que entraban en ella. Podía ver a los Perros entrar y salir con costales de botín colgados del hombro. Skank no había exagerado se veían bastante raquíticos y muertos de hambre.

Estábamos agachados en la cima de una elevación observando el ir y venir. - ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – susurro Runt.

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo también estaba agazapado ahí con ellos. Eso no se vería bien; El señor oscuro, caminando de puntitas como vulgar ladrón. Deliberadamente me puse de pie y plante con fuerza mi bastón. -Entramos, los aplastamos, les pasamos lista y gobernamos- les dije mientras empezaba a bajar la colina pisando con fuerza. El trio soltó un grito de consternación y después me siguieron.

Había un túnel, tan grande que un tren metropolitano entraría por ella, serpenteando de aquí para allá al interior de la montaña, había iluminación generada por una línea de cristales brillantes que fungían de antorchas. Los Perros Diamante nos veía y huían frente a nuestra marcha por la mina. Demasiado cansados, hambrientos y asustados para hacer cualquier otra cosa o eso supuse. Ellos nos veían pasar con sus ojos que brillaban en la luz de las antorchas.

Llegamos a la última vuelta del túnel antes de escuchar las voces. Algo realmente grande ruidoso y al mando estaba reprendiendo al personal por no cumplir con los horarios. **-La semana pasada fue lamentable-** dijo la voz que retumbo en el túnel. **\- ¡apenas más que un aperitivo! -**

-pero Big Boss- alguien dijo temblando en la ronca voz que había aprendido a asociar con los Perros Diamante. - ¡Las venas están agotándose! Cada vez encontramos menos y menos, porque cada vez hay menos y menos que excavar. -

 **\- ¡Trabajen más! ¡Excaven más profundo! –** rugió la voz.

-Pero los trabajadores se mueren de hambre- protesto una segunda voz. -Ya paso demasiado desde la última vez que comimos carne... la harina esta podrida, no hay suficiente comida... -

 **-Coman pasto, piedras-** respondió la voz, evidentemente aburrida. **\- ¿Por qué debería importarme? sus estómagos son su problema. ¡Yo quiero que cumplan su Cuota! -**

-No- respondió la voz, mostrando decisión de pronto. -No podemos trabajar sin comida. Se supone que el Alpha debe cuidar a la jauría. Usted es Big Boss, Usted es el Alfa ¡usted debe arreglar esto! -

El túnel de pronto retumbo. Se escucho un chillido de terror y un fuerte crujido. Acompañado de un poco agradable sonido como de _**\- ¡piu! -**_ y los aplastados restos de un casco cruzaron rebotando el túnel. **\- ¿Alguien más tiene queja sobre sus dietas? -** Rugió de nuevo la voz. Aullidos de terror y sonidos de Perros huyendo fueron la respuesta negativa a la pregunta.

Me quede en el innatural estado de calma de aquel que esta total y completamente jodido. Estaba comenzado a considerar cual sería la mejor retirada estratégica cuando varios de los Perros que huían de la ira de su amo, dieron la vuelta en la cueva. Ellos nos vieron, se frenaron… y después salieron disparados, la mayoría a nuestro alrededor, pero uno volvió por donde vino.

 **\- ¿Qué? -** vino la pregunta como rugido. **\- ¿Por qué me sigues molestando? -**

-Big Boss- escuche al perro decir. -...hay alguien que quiere verlo. -

 **\- ¡...Espera, QUE? -**

SIP. Estábamos condenados. Me acomode las hombreras y camine dando la vuelta. Era mejor que confirmara lo que ya sospechaba.

La cámara más allá era inmensa. Era fácilmente del tamaño del Superdome, una enorme burbuja de roca volcánica que podría albergar un aeropuerto. La iluminaban cristales que crecían por todos lados y desde el techo. Pude ver túneles de todos los tamaños cubriendo las paredes, dirigiéndose a sabrá dios donde. Llenos de curiosidad los Perros Diamante se asomaban por la boca de cada túnel, tratando de ver qué pasaba sin quedar atrapados en medio.

En el centro había... esta... realmente obscena pila de tesoro. Oro. Gemas. Chatarra brillante de toda forma imaginable. Pero mayoritariamente gemas, eso solo juzgando los destellos que salían de ella. Y sentado arriba estaba quien debía de ser, podía ser, maldita sea mi suerte Big Boss.

Mis dedos de las manos y pies se me entumieron. -Skank, Mange, Runt- les dije mirándolos sobre mi hombro. -Hay algo que olvidaron mencionar acerca de Big Boss. -

\- ¿que? – vino la débil y muy lejana replica.

-Nunca mencionaron que era un Dragon. -

Sip. Un Dragon. Era inmenso, un Dragon color verde lima (maldito seas mundo tecnicolor). Su cuerpo era largo y serpentino, con enormes garras, alas membranosas como de murciélago estaba plegadas cerca de su espalda y una cara llena de brillantes colmillos. Mi mejor estimación lo ponía en el rango de los 60 a 90 metros de largo de sus humeantes fosas nasales a la punta de su cola con púas.

Para los niños leyendo esto en casa, déjenme darles una imagen de referencia. Están en el aeropuerto. ¿Y ven un Boing 747 llegando a la terminal? _Pues quiere comérselos._

\- ¿ **Qué tenemos aquí** **? –** dijo Big Boss. Su risita hizo eco por toda la caverna con la fuerza de un trueno. Él se deslizo sobre su pila de riquezas, lanzado una lluvia de gemas. **\- Bueno, ciertamente tienen una apariencia extraña, Tu fea cosita. ¿Quién o que eres tú? -**

Lo deje mirarme a los brillantes ojos rojos por un minuto. Yo ahueque la mano derecha y la llene de fuego negro. _acumulapoderacumulapoderacumulapoder_... **– Yo soy Darth Vulcan-** gruñí a través de las bocinas

\- **¿** **Y que es un Darth Vulcan? –** pregunto Big Boss. **\- ¿Cuándo alguien está en su casa con los pies apoyados? -** continuo con una sonrisa. La expresión no hizo nada para hacerlo accesible.

 _¡AgarraloconlaguardiabajaahoraAhoraAHORA!_

 **\- Soy tu reemplazo** **-** respondí y le lancé una bola de fuego del tamaño de un camión a su cara.

No me espere a ver el resultado. Tan pronto como salió de mi mano, continúe con un torrente de llamas negras, bañándolo como si estuviera usando una manguera contra incendios. El desapareció en una nube de humo y flamas color sangre. El rugido de las llamas sonó como el de una turbina de un jet.

Me mantuve así hasta que se me agarroto la mano. La baje, resoplando. El humo y hollín se asentaron, el reapareció... sin un rasguño. Ni una quemadura _._ Así que hice un débil sonido como sonido como un croar.

 _Oka. M #$#._

Él se irguió, extendiendo sus alas. El humo se dispersó alejándose de él. Podía ver el tesoro bajo sus garras brillando por el calor. **-Pequeño tonto brujo-** se regodeo. **-Soy** _ **inmune**_ **a cualquier fuego. ¡Soy un Dragon! Yo me baño en Lava fundida. ¡y tu magia se desliza de mis escamas como si fuera agua! -**

Desesperadamente le lance unas manos espectrales negras, tratando de sujetarlo. M #$ él tenía razón, más o menos… Las negras garras no podían sujetarlo firmemente, se deslizaba entre ellas como si estuviera cubierto de aceite. Entonces agito una garra hacia ellas, dispersándolas como un niño dispersa un anillo de humo que alguien le soplo.

 **-Ahora, déjame mostrarte que es un fuego de VERDAD. –** el abrió las quijadas y me baño de llamas.

Grite como animadora con globo de helio mientras levantaba mí bastón, como si pudiera protegerme de ello. El mudo se hizo de fuego, fuego por donde quiera. Por un segundo sentí que mi capa, mi piel comenzar a arder. Maldición, mira que acabar como Anakin Skywalker...

No.

La burbuja de terror e ira dentro de mi estallaron. Energía purpura-verde-negra exploto desde mi interior, saliendo por todos mis poros, en todas direcciones, flamas hechas de negra ira. El ardor finalmente se enfrió hasta ser nada... Yo... sentí como mi deshecha piel sanaba, como mi calcinado disfraz se reparaba solo. _Se mejoraba solo_ El remolino negro recogió los detritos a mi alrededor, roca suelta, gemas, arena, pedazos de tesoros sueltos, extrayendo mineral de las mismas piedras, trabajando alquimia en mi armadura. El plástico y la goma se convertían en hierro negro, acero al carbón, la ropa se convertía en cadenas de diamante. Mi torpemente hecho bastón, se convirtió madera de acero, con un verdadero cráneo hecho del más negro de los hierros, con ardientes gemas rojas como ojos. La única cosa que no cambio fue el Amuleto del Alicornios, ardiendo rojo y gris en mi pecho.

Las flamas se detuvieron. El fuego negro se dispersó un poco después. Me quede ahí mirándome a mi mismos...

Soy un CABRONAZO.

Mire a Big Boss. Quien tenía la más estúpida expresión que era posible en su cara. **-Parece ser que no eres el único a prueba de fuego-** Le dije.

Por supuesto, aún estaba solo en la habitación con una lagartija gigante muy enojada que podía aplastarme con una de sus patas como si fuera una uva. Me di cuenta de eso cuando se lanzó rugiendo hacia mí.

Desearía que mi maestro de deportes me pudiera ver ahora. Entonces era el más lento de los corredores por tres años consecutivos. Ahora podía dejar al equipo de atletismo mordiendo el polvo. Evité las garras de Big Boss por meros centímetros y comencé a correr a su alrededor.

No corrí hacia el túnel, no me pregunten por qué. Solo seguía mi instinto que me decía que entrar en un largo y estrecho corredor con un enorme Dragon persiguiéndome no sería bueno para mi salud. En vez de eso comencé a dar vueltas sobre las paredes de la caverna, impulsándome hacia adelante con ráfagas de magia negra, mientras Big Boss lanzaba zarpazos como un gato tratando de agarrar un pompón colgando de un hilo.

Enorme como era lugar, me estaba quedando sin opciones con rapidez. Lance ráfagas de energía para tirarle múltiples estalactitas de cristal en su cabeza. Eso solo pareció ponerlo más furioso. Sip, era como hacerle cosquillas. No podía incinerarlo, era inmune a mi magia...

Tome un atajo por la sima de su pila de tesoro. Eso lo hizo soltar un rugido; debe de ser un insulto mortal caminar sobre el tesoro de un dragón… y tuve que saltar desde la sima, porque las gemas aún estaban lo suficientemente calientes para quemar. ¡Ding, Ding, Ding! ¡Tengo una Idea! Él se lanzó a perseguirme corriendo sobre el tesoro, mientras yo me deslizaba por el otro lado. Gire en mi tobillo y lance la magia del amuleto del Alicornio en la pila de tesoro, mientras oraba que esto funcionara.

Lo hizo. Mientras él llegaba a la cima de la pila, gruesos lazos de oro, gemas y chucherías se lanzaron desde el montón y se lazaron sujetándolo, impidiéndole mover las alas. **\- ¿QUE? -** gruño.

 **\- ¡Tenias razón, Big Boss, tu eres inmune a mi magia, pero adivina que! –** le grite. **-Tu tesoro NO lo es! -** puse aún más energía en ello; las cuerdas se convirtieron en enormes garras… mis manos fantasmales se manifestaron cubiertas de oro y gemas, en vez del habitual humo negro y purpura. Sujetando al dragón del cuello en medio y la cola, agarrándolo con firmeza.

Big Boss se puso furioso y sacudirse. Comenzó a lanzar llamas a las garras doradas tratando de derretirlas. **\- ¡Oh no, claro que no! -** dije. Con un gesto lo lance por el aire contra una pared lejana. El choco con un estruendoso Boom. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento lo agite hacia la otra dirección, estrellándolo en la pared opuesta, incluso más fuerte. Esta vez oí algo romperse.

Comencé a hacerlo rebotar por todos lados incrementando la fuerza, el golpeo las paredes el techo, el suelo y de vuelta. Cada vez que golpeaba las rocas el lanzaba fuego. Entonces encontré hierro en la habitación en forma de carros de mina, herramientas, viejas vías y con él le hice un bozal, incluso coloqué corchos de hierro en sus fosas nasales. Aun así, seguí azotándolo.

Con cada golpe yo dejaba salir un poco más de ira. En poco tiempo estaba gritando profanidades con forme lo azotaba. Pronto ya solo daba alaridos mientras el castigo seguía y seguía...

Finalmente, se me aclaro mi cabeza. Deje colgar mis brazos agotado. El golpeo el piso una última vez quejándose.

 _-él lo logro...- -el venció a Big Boss...-_ escuche murmurar y susurrar a mi alrededor. Yo levanté la vista y vi a los Perros Diamante en todos lados, observándome sorprendido desde los túneles. La noticia se extendió rápido. Yo me enderece y me gire para verlos a todos.

 **-Big Boss es historia-** anuncie. **-Yo lo vencí. ¡YO SOY SU ALFA AHORA! ¡YO!-** dije en un grito mientras golpeaba mi pecho. ay. Tenía moretones ahí.

Hubo silencio. Entonces la caverna se llenó de ovaciones. Los Perros Diamante se lanzaron corriendo hacia mí, saltando, bailando y celebrando. Skank, Mange y Runt fueron los primeros en llegar, alternando entre adularme y alardear sobre como ellos habían encontrado un nuevo alfa "aquí está El Señor Oscuro Lord Darth Vulcan ¿No somos asombrosos por haberlo encontrado?" todo el grupo revoloteo alrededor agitando las colas y babeando por todos lados llenos de alegría canina.

En medio de la celebración sentí que alguien jalaba mi capa. - ¿Qué hacemos con él? – me pregunto Runt, señalando al dragón. Big Boss yacía ahí, lastimado y sangrante, aun atado con las cadenas de su propio tesoro, viéndome con odio.

Diantres. ¿Qué se hacía con un gigantesco dragón vencido? No puedes simplemente ir a dejarlo a una perrera. **\- ¿Qué acaso importa? –** dije burlón, pretendiendo para ganar tiempo en lo que pensaba. **-Él está vencido. ¡No es nada! Todo lo que poseía es nuestro. Todo lo que gobernó ahora lo Gobierno YO. –** Le di la espalda al furioso dragón como señal de desprecio. **-Lo arrastramos fuero y los arrojamos en medio de ningún lugar, dejen huir de vuelta a las tierras de los dragones con el rabo entre las patas. –** me burle. **-Seguro que lo recordaremos cariñosamente mientras contamos su tesoro…-**

Todos los perros a mi alrededor de pronto gritaron y salieron corriendo. Mire a mi espada; Big Boss se había erguido aun con sus cadenas, una mirada de rabia demente en sus ojos. Pude notar como las escamas de su barriga comenzaban a _brillar_ mientras se preparaba para lanzar una inmensa bola de fuego. Su quijada estaba aun fuertemente cerrada por cables, pero pude notar las chispas que salían de sus fosas nasales...

No tuve tiempo de pensar. En el último segundo tome dos enormes gemas en mi magia y con ellas bloquee sus fosas nasales. De inmediato sus ojos se saltaron en sus orbitas. Sus mejillas se inflaron mientras las llamas corrían hacia su garganta. Yo puse a cubierto. Hubo un inmenso estallido y después comenzaron a llover pedazos de reptil por todo el lugar.

Me puse de pie y miré. Su cabeza se había vaporizado. Completamente ida. El muñón de su cuello dejo salir algo de humo, entonces cayó al piso con gran estruendo. Todos miramos esto en un aturdido silencio que se extendió por cerca de un minuto. Así que finalmente hice lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Camine hacia el cadáver, puse un pie sobre el cuello y grite para que toda mi audiencia me escuchara:

\- _**¡Muchachos, Vuelve a haber carne en el Menú! -**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría comentar que mi situación se esta volviendo mas y mas compleja, y es altamente probable que tenga que empezar a buscar una forma de que ustedes mis lectores me den una manita. no fue nunca mi idea hacer algo así, pero a veces como dice el dicho "El hombre propone y Dios Dispone".**

* * *

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 7

* * *

 _Celestia Abrió la boca horrorizada ante mí. - ¿TE LO COMISTE? -_

 _-Ah, Sip-_

 _Ella trastabillo notablemente hacia atrás, con la boca completamente abierta del horror. - ¿te COMISTE a un SER PENSANTE? -_

 _-La verdad, personalmente no mucho. Sabia horrible y la carne se sentía arenosa. Creo que era por tanto mineral en su dieta. Los perros por otra parte pensaron que era un manjar, imagínate-_

 _Ella se dio la vuelta, agacho la cabeza como si fuera a vomitar. - ¡Él era una criatura inteligente!-_

 _Yo lance mis manos hacia arriba... bueno tanto como me lo permitieron las cadenas de las que colgaba. - ¡También lo son los Perros Diamante! ¡él se los comió a ellos, ellos se lo comieron a él! ¡Es el hermoso circulo de la vida, Princesa! -_

 _Ello no se volvió a verme. Solo se quedó ahí agitando sus alas y haciendo -Urgh. –_

\- ¿Además, que se supone que hiciera con una docena de toneladas de Dragon muerto _? – Comencé a decir. -Nos hubiera tomado una semana para escarbar una tumba de su tamaño, y si hubiéramos hecho una pira funeraria, la habrían visto desde el doble de la distancia a Canterlot. Y No olvidemos que los Perros Diamante se estaban muriendo de hambre. Apenas podían caminar o excavar, mucho menos podrían salir de cacería-_

 _No me lo creyó. Ella me miro sobre su hombro, había repugnancia en su mirada. Fue evidente para mí que yo era a sus ojos como Hannibal Lecter. -Y pensar que a algo como tú se le permitió deambular libremente por mi reino- me dijo._

- _Bien, como sea ¿Puedo continuar? -_

* * *

Las cosas se movieron muy rápido. En menos de dos días pase de ser una víctima indefensa atrapada en otro mundo, a un Señor de la guerra Bárbaro. Tenía soldados. Tenía esbirros. Tenía una enorme montaña de tesoro.

Y tenía Diarrea.

La verdad es que era inevitable. Quiero decir, me enfermaba del estómago cada vez que salía del estado; y esta vez es otro universo, Hubiera estado realmente sorprendido si mi sistema no hubiera sufrido algún shock por todos los bichos, gérmenes y otras lindezas locales. Digamos que es una corazonada, pero sospecho que los humanos no estamos hechos para digerir hamburguesas de cockatrice. Los bistecs de Dragon evidentemente esta prohibidos. La cena de celebración de la noche anterior finalmente me afecto. Debí haberme dado cuenta cuando vi a los Perros Diamante masticar _gemas_ con su comida. Algo con un sistema digestivo así de fuerte seguro lo necesita.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, yo estaba acuclillado en la letrina, haciendo mis ofrendas a vengativo dios Moctezuma mientras maldecía mi suerte. La verdad es que también estaba maldiciendo prácticamente todo el universo. Fue hasta más tarde ese día, que finalmente logre arrastrarme fuera de la letrina por más de un par de pasos antes de tener que correr de vuelta.

Para cuando finalmente ya no tuve que aflojarme los pantalones otra vez, estaba tan débil como un becerro recién nacido y de un humor tan negro como para oscurecer el día. Esto NO iba a funcionar. No me iba a sentar en una pila de Tesoro con un montón de apestosos perros-orcos llenos de pulgas por compañía, mientras la vida me abandonaba por las tripas cada vez que comiera algo. En algún lugar debería de estar la persona/poni responsable de mi miseria, necesitaba encontrarlo y golpear unas respuestas fuera de su cabeza. Y estaría P#$% si permitía que la diarrea me matara dentro de esta cueva, mientras estaba en eso.

Era hora de organizarse.

\- ¡Skank! ¡Mange! ¡Runt! – El trio terrible llego corriendo. Habíamos encontrado un trono bastante maltratado en la pila de tesoro, así que lo acomodamos sobre el. Ellos se arrastraban a mis pies, boca abajo frente a riquezas que pagarían el rescate de un rey. -Skank. Llévate a algunos perros de vuelta al campamento y trae mis libros- El fornido perro se apresuró a obedecer - ¡Mantengan los limpios, secos y no los maltraten, necesito leerlos! – les grite mientras salían. -…Y ¡Pongan los en un librero cuando los traigan! -

Mis tripas gruñeron. Yo también lo hice mientras miraba a los otros dos. -Necesito comer. Algo que no sea una brocheta de Big Boss- Mange se rio con disimulo. -Frutas. Vegetales. Pan. ¿Saben dónde podemos conseguir algo de eso? -

Mange y Runt se miraron uno al otro. -So… solo los ponis tienen ese tipo de comida, Oscuro Maestro- respondió Runt.

Me golpe la cara con la mano. Claro, por supuesto. Las ultimas criaturas que quería ver eran las que tenían lo que quería. Apuesto veinte dólares a que los ponis son los únicos por aquí con algo similar a una civilización, con herramientas, agricultura, medicina...

 _Saquea el pueblo. Roba los libros, Apodérate de lo que necesites. Ellos son estúpidos y cobardes, Después de cómo te trataron se lo merecen._

...y aún tenía moretones de la última vez que pelee con ellas.

 _Ahora tienes más personal de tu lado. ármalos, que aplasten y saqueen todo._

Atraer su atención ahora sería una mala idea. La _Mayoría_ pueden parecer cobardes, pero las seis del juguete mágico se ve que saben lo que hacen. Yo estaba escondido en el bosque Everfree, un lugar al que los pequeños bobalicones de color pastel no querían ir, Pero si salía aplastándolo todo como la primera vez… aun creo que podría haberlos sometido si no fuera por la de color purpura con alas y su mágico macguffins… pero si lo pienso, eso podría hacer que se volvieran más proactivos y mandaran un grupo para cazarme.

 _Ellos no están listos aun, necesitas fortalecerte._

Fortalecerse era una buena idea. O al menos poner a mis adoloridas tripas bajo control. Tener un duelo de magia, mientras trataba de no hacerme del baño, no parecía que fuera a ser divertido.

Así que primero lo primero, aunque. Quizás tenga otras opciones. Esos libros de conjuros deben tener toda clase de respuestas. -Mange, Runt... es tiempo de una encuesta. Veamos quien de los perros puede leer. -

Adivinen cuántos de ellos podía hacerlo. vamos, adivinen. Los espero.

...Oka, si pensaron en cualquier número mayor que cero. perdieron. De hecho, este grupo era tan iletrado que se podría representar su habilidad de lectura acumulada con _números_ negativos. La Cartografía también parecía ser algo poco prioritario; sus mapas del área circundante eran menos informativos que la tierra en que los dibujaron. Estaba empezando a entender por qué los ponis era la especie dominante del lugar. Así que dejé que los perros se hieran cargo de sus deberes y me fui a sentar a mi trono, estaba que echaba humo.

Runt llego arrastrándose hasta donde estaba sentado y miro sobre mi hombro en el trono. - ¿ahora que, oscuro amo? – me pregunto.

Había estado cavilando eso. Necesitaba información. Podría enviar espías, supongo. Pero sería como rogar por que los atraparan; estos tipos no eran precisamente material apto para "Assassin's creed".

En verdad ustedes no son conscientes de lo dependientes que los humanos somos de la tecnología. En Especial nuestra generación. Es exasperante; constantemente tenía la necesidad de ir a checar Wikipedia o Google Maps, por una vista de los alrededores. Yo era un bebe de la era digital… más joven que el internet… y estaba totalmente cortado de los datos en los que estuve sumergido toda mi vida. Diablos, cada vez que entraba en una cueva oscura por reflejo tentaba la pared buscando el apagador.

Entonces recordé algo que vi una vez en "World of Warcraft..."

Me puse de pie. Era hora de experimentar.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de enfocarme. Podía ver en el ojo de mi mente; las energías que se movían a mi alrededor, a través de mí. Necesitaba hacer algo diferente con esa oscura energía que sentía enrollándose a mi alrededor. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Tampoco lo sabía cuándo conjure el fuego o las manos espectrales. Así que solo forme la imagen de lo que quería hacer… algo por… probablemente el medallón… lo batió y lo dejo listo para servir. Solo esperaba que la orden no hubiera sido demasiado compleja.

Sentí como la energía se juntaba, se arremolinaba sobre mi mano formando una bola... entonces de pronto estaba flotando, mirarlo la cueva desde arriba. Los perros diamante estaban ahí parados mirándome maravillados, apuntando y si algunos chillaban. Yo trastabillé, desorientado y abrí los ojos…-

Estaba mirando al piso, mis pies aun inseguros. A mi alrededor todos los perros diamante estaba mirando a algún lugar sobre mi cabeza. Mire hacia arriba; flotando ahí, algunos metros hacia el techo, estaba este ojo verde semitransparente, del tamaño de una naranja, con un iris verde oscuro y una pupila de color negro como la tinta, el cual brillaba tenuemente. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo; de nuevo estaba viendo desde el techo. Lotería.

Ahora para la prueba final: trate de mover el ojo. Lentamente descendió y mi perspectiva con él. Así que lo hice flotar sobre mi palma extendida. -Perfecto- dije. Me senté de nuevo en mi trono y mandé el ojo fuera de la cueva. Era hora de algo de reconocimiento aéreo.

¿mi primera meta? Directo hacia arriba.

Mande al ojo directo al cielo, por encima de las copas de los árboles, más allá de las nubes. Y ahí lentamente mire al rededor.

Abajo estaba el Everfree, oscuro, lleno de enredaderas e impenetrable. Al oeste, eso debía de ser Ponyville: pequeño y colorido rodeado por un recodo de un rio que soltaba destellos. Mas allá en la distancia hacia el noroeste, podía ver una extraña formación de nubes, con arcoíris y bonitos toques de niebla. Enfoque el ojo. Podía ver Pegasos volando, como pequeños puntos a la distancia, volando de diestra a siniestra entre… ¿Casas de Nubes? ¿Pegasos viviendo en las nubes? ¿Como _?_ ¿Como evitaban que los muebles se les caigan por el piso? ¿y qué pasaba cuando llovía?

Cielo de nubes de algodón. Deje escapar un resoplido. Me pregunte si flotaban por ahí tocando pequeñas arpas doradas. O quizás salían a pasear con los Ositos Cariñositos. De cualquier forma, no tenía ningún uso para mí; dudaba que pudiera caminar sobre las nubes.

Desinteresado, mire a otra parte. Hacia el norte había una montaña imposiblemente alta. Había una cascada que caía, por un lado. En la falda y alrededor de la montaña dividida en niveles había una ciudad. Y cerca de la cima, colgando del costado de la misma como una especie de hongo brotando del tronco de un árbol, estaba un enorme castillo lleno de torres puntiagudas y minaretes, como un castillo de cuentos de hadas dibujado por un niño. Si esa no era la capital, Me como mi casco.

Gire el ojo nuevamente, vi pantanos, montañas, cañadas, campos abiertos, me tome mi tiempo admirándolo todo hasta que estuve seguro de que sabía su ubicación. Entonces dejé caer el ojo por debajo del dosel de árboles y me dirigí a mi primer objetivo.

Envié el ojo espía volando por debajo de los árboles, esquivando las ramas y el ocasional pájaro chillando… Punto extra, también podía oír. Que sensación de velocidad; debería de estar desplazándome a 80 kilómetros por hora. Me alegro de que tuviera mi casco puesto; porque seguro estaba haciendo las expresiones faciales más tontas.

Llegué al límite del bosque "White tail" muy pronto, entonces lo recorrí alrededor, llegando a la estatua del Alicornio que vi mi primera noche en este lugar... entonces me moví rápido hacia Ponyville. Las casas con sus techos de paja eran tan pequeñas como las recordaba. De hecho, no podía ver ninguna señal de nuestro pequeño intento de incendio por ningún lado. Claro que eran unas pocas casas, podría estar en la parte equivocada del pueblo. No, ahí estaba el palacio municipal y hacia la derecha... Caray, ellos repararon el daño muy rápido. Claro que solo era paja...

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo estaba tal como lo recordaba, Ponis de color pastel con pequeños dibujos en sus traseros, con lindos vestidos de muñeca, trotando por ahí... como si nada. Comprando y vendiendo, cuidando sus jardines de flores, empujando carritos de bebe. Pensaba que deberían estar un poco más agitados después de lo que paso. Después de todo yo había cruzado su pueblo lanzando llamas del infierno, por todos lados hace apenas dos días. Alla en casa la policía estaría patrullando y todos estaría nerviosos. Sin embargo, ellos paseaban por ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿eran realmente así de inconscientes?

Mantuve el ojo en los canales y los aleros, no quería que lo descubrieran. Alcance a espiar un par de conversaciones, espiar las idas y venidas de los ponis en sus labores diarias. Todo era muy folclórico, a lo Míster Rogers "Hola vecino" etc... estos tipos ni siquiera podían dejar de ser tan sensibleros como para no salir a recoger su periódico o correo o hasta sacar la basura. Vi a una poni amarillo y rosa _hablando con los pajaritos_. -Oh bueno días señor tweety…- (1)

Por favor Mátenme.

Creo que me quede por el mercado demasiado tiempo. Fui ahí inicialmente con la intención de tratar de entender cómo funcionaba su sistema monetario. Pero no funciono; me escondí bajo el toldo del puesto de un vendedor por cerca de una hora y lo más que pude entender fue que ellos usaban tanto gemas como unas monedas llamadas "bits" ¿en cuanto al tipo de cambio? Condenado estoy si acaso lo entendí. Los vi vender dos manzanas por suficiente oro para comprar un carro en mi mundo y después por otro lado los vi usar un fragmento de gema del tamaño de la uña de mi dedo meñique para comprar una carreta llena de zanahorias. Y después vi cruzar la calle a un poni usando un vestido (eso me saco de onda un poco; ponis usando ropa y accesorios de vestir. Si una razón aparente para ello. Pero a mí se me figuro, como que una niña había cruzado el pueblo con una carreta llena de vestidos de muñeca y que había jugado a vestir a sus mascotas) el cual estaba tachonado con suficientes zafiros (ella incluso los llamo de esa manera) para pagar toda la deuda externa del país. Una manzana por dos bits, un pie de manzana por el mismo precio. Todo eran un sin sentido.

Para ser justos, pase menos tiempo observando los intercambios comerciales, que babeando por la comida que tenían en venta. Hasta vi a un poni que compraba… y se comía… un lirio, imagínense. ¿Qué no son venenosos los lirios? O es que los ponis o los lirios de este mundo eran muy diferentes. Creo que acabo de contestarme yo solo.

Al menos entendí que aceptaban tanto las gemas como el oro, aun si no pude entender el tipo de cambio. Así que esta pila de tesoro que tenía finalmente si sería útil.

¿Muy bien, ahora a dónde? Entonces recordé que alguien había dicho que podías juzgar el estado de una sociedad por la condición de sus prisiones... así que fui a buscar la escuela pública más cercana. (2)

Me tomo algo de tiempo encontrarla, más que nada porque una vez que la vi pensé que debería de ser una broma. Ellos realmente tenían una escuela unitaria de tipo rural. Tenía algunos corazones rosas de más, pero ahí estaba. Esta pequeña edificación de color rojo, con su campanario y todo. De todas las cosas que había visto esta era la más surreal. Y eso ya era decir algo.

Volé dentro del campanario hasta las vigas. Ahí pude ver pequeñines sentados pequeños escritorios de madera; fila tras fila de crines como trapeadores o llenas de risos, con sus enormes ojos de caricatura y vocecitas chillonas. Al frente de la clase estaba una poni de color fuchsia con una cris rosa claro y una sonrisa tan falsa que en la tierra habría hecho que hombreas armados retrocedieran con precaución fuera de la habitación. (3)

 _\- ¡Buenos días clase! -_ Augh Santo Dios, hasta hablaba como quien se dirige con un niño de tres años.

\- ¡Buenos días Señorita Cheerilee! – respondió un coro de voces angelicales. _Gharrrrgh._ Casi podía sentir el azúcar cristalizándose en mis orejas. Decidí aguantar el dolor y seguir observando. ¡Momento de Genialidad! Quizás pueda aprender algo aquí. Escuche esperando aprender algo de historia local o al menos un poco de habilidades de lectura y …-

Y… ¿estaba conspirando para _colarme en la escuela_ _?_ ¡Qué alguien acabe con mi miseria!

El día de escuela solo fue moderadamente informativo. La clase aparentemente ya había dejado atrás hace tiempo el material más básico, así que no hubo lecciones de lectura o escritura. Sus matemáticas usaban los mismos números (a ver descubran como lo hice) pero no pude entender ni jota de sus exámenes de gramática y pronunciación. Su ciencia fue... sorpresivamente básica. Isaac Newton no tendría problemas para adaptarse a este lugar. Mas o menos las mismas leyes generales de la física, moléculas, ondas de sonido, gravedad, biología, etc. La introducción de la magia fue un golpe en algunas cosas, pero Miss Cheerilee se contentó con decir -Su maestro de magia les explicara eso más tarde. - así que entendí las generalidades sobre que los ponis de tierra se hacían cargo de la tierra ¡Dah! Que los Pegasos se hacían cargo del clima y los unicornios… buenos ellos hacían los que se les pegaba su gana, al parecer, mientras conocieran el conjuro correcto y los Alicornios... al parecer eran la combinación de las tres anteriores. Bueno, bueno eso podría ser útil. ¿Eso significaba que el amuleto de Alicornio también me daba los poderes de las tres tribus?

Lo que hizo todo esto insoportable fue que todo estaba intercalado con conferencias y homilías sobre la importancia de la amistad y la tolerancia, con proverbios sobre la importancia de ser amable y por supuesto cada _Lección_ se daba en ese tono como si le hablaran a un niño bobo y simplón.

Miren, entiendo la importancia de llevarse bien, para que todos se lleven bien. ¿Es la lección mas vieja del libro ¿verdad? Pero cualquier niño de primaria te puede decir que la versión que te enseñan en la escuela es una mierda creada hasta niveles artísticos del absurdo. Ya había oído esta melodía antes, usualmente cuando un profesor me regañaba por "provocar" a los bullies para que me golpearan, solo porque yo me quedaba por ahí metiéndome solo en mis propios asuntos. Es un montón de boñigas de vaca que le lanzan a los niños los adultos que no quieren ningún "Problema" (también llamados "hacer preguntas" "conflictos" o ser "libre pensador") y evitar que los pequeñines se conviertan en amasijos descerebrados, inertes y que solo saben recitar hechos.

Mientras esto pasaba yo tenía un asiento de primera fila en los roces sociales cuando la maestra les daba la espalda. Ahí era cuando la linda y dulce mascara de todo se caía. Si había visto maestros despistados, pero ella era un caso perdido.

Ella seguro ignoraba intencionalmente a la pequeña de color rosa con la tiara de Diamantes y a su amiga de color gris con lentes de abuelita. Como si la joyería no fuera pista suficiente, era obvio que esas dos eran mandonas de instituto en forma larvaria y se veía que practicaban para su metamorfosis llena de pubertad a la menor provocación. Las dos cuchicheaban constantemente, haciendo comentarios hirientes, mientras irradiaban su arrogancia con cada fibra de su ser. La maestra actuaba como si no las viera. De hecho también ignoraba activamente al Pegaso naranja que estaba durmiendo en clase o a los dos potrillos con cara de tontos que alternaban entre pajarear o sonreír como tontos... Esta dama no tenía absolutamente ningún control de su clase.

Finalmente llego el recreo y todos salieron a jugar. Así que flote fuera y me oculte en un árbol cercano. Quería ver que era lo que hacían las bolas de pelos cuando no existía ni siquiera la marginal autoridad de la Señorita Cheerilee.

Y fue más o menos lo que imaginaba. Los niños de su edad son pequeñas cabezas huecas de todos modos; este grupo era insípidamente descerebrado. Había un trio ridículamente tierno que balbuceaba cosas sobre sus "cutie marks" y hacer cruzadas para obtenerlas. ¿sería algún tipo de medalla al mérito o algo así?

La abeja reina en entrenamiento y su suplente lentes de hippster estaban muy ocupadas con sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre cuán patéticos eran los otros potrillos. Los potros eran patéticos, los niños pobres eran patéticos, las costado en blanco eran patéticas...

Olvídense de borrarles la memoria con los elementos a todos. Que caso tenia, si el sistema educativo local ya les daba talladas a diarias a sus neuronas para dejarlas en blanco. Para cuando sean adultos cualquier chispa cognitiva que tuvieran estaría apagada o enterrada muy en el fondo. Habría que anunciarle al buro de educación: Misión Cumplida: las lobotomías en masa fueron un éxito.

Casi me descubrieron una vez... una aburrida potrilla con una marca de bastón de caramelo en el trascoro miro hacia arriba al árbol y vio el brillo de mi ojo. Así que velozmente me reubique en el campanario mientras la pequeñina hacía sonar la alarma y llamaba a la maestra. Gran Error de mi parte; el recreo termino. La maestra mando que el potrillo obeso tocara la campana... conmigo adentro.

Cuando mi cerebro dejo de resonar y recuperé la conciencia, decidí que ya estaba harto del jardín de niños y me fui. Así que hice un paseo rápido por los lugares más notorios del pueblo. Una tienda de bromas con forma de gorro de bufón. Una florería. El palacio municipal se veía prometedor. Pero no lo fue. Casi nada sucedía adentro; La alcaldesa solo se dedicaba a ponerle sellos a un montón de formas; su asistente en la máquina de escribir hacia otra forma más. Tuve que volver atrás a mirar bien eso; Sip, la máquina de escribir solo tenía dos teclas. Dos teclas y la barra espaciadora.

¿Cómo diablo funciona eso...?

Olvídenlo. Me fui como llegué. Sin que nadie me notara, estaban muy concentradas en su trabajo.

Decidí que vigilar a la unicornio alada purpura era una buena idea. Así que moviéndome de un escondite a otro, rápidamente llegue a donde esas pomposa amenaza vivía.

BZZAP.

La imagen se puso borrosa y el ojo reboto hacia atrás varios metros. desconcertado, trate de aproximarme desde otra dirección, solo para obtener el mismo resultado. Ella debió de poner algún tipo de barrera o protección del algún tipo, que me mantenía fuera. Por supuesto eso solo hizo que tuviera más curiosidad sobre qué era lo que escondía. Así que considere buscar una percha en algún lugar cercano y esperar a que la yegua saliera, pero entonces la mitad superior de su puerta se abrió de golpe y la yegua en cuestión se asomó viendo en todas direcciones, con su cuerno brillando de purpura. Debo de haber activado alguna alarma. Ante eso emprendí la graciosa huida; no tenía caso arriesgarme a que atrapara mi ojo. Quizás ella sería capaz de rastrearlo mágicamente hasta mi o algo.

Me escondí en un barril para la lluvia y la espié por un agujero en el costado. Ella estuvo ahí por cerca de un minuto, lanzando miradas asesinas a todos y nadie en particular, después lentamente se retiró al interior. Escuche el sonido de un pasador corriéndose y el sonido de cerraduras. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo ahí, no era probable que saliera pronto.

Entonces oí la campana de la escuela. Volé de vuelta, flotando en las inmediaciones, espere por la chiquilla rosa con la tiara.

Se me ocurrió que la mocosa debía de ser de la realiza o de la nobleza. Digo, llevaba una tiara después de todo. Pero más importante como pista era su actitud. Y este lugar si tenía princesas después de todo.

Logre verla salir de la escuela seguida de su achichincle lentes de hípster. Ellos trotaron por el pueblo, charlando entre ellas, Oh papi me compro esto, La maestra es una aburrida, bla, bla, bla. Las seguí desde atrás, con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Desde ese Angulo pude ver las marcas en sus traseros… una tiara de diamantes para la rosa, una cuchara de plata para la de gris. ¿Que? Oh, ya entendí. Nacida con una cuchara de plata en la boca. O en su trasero en este caso, como sea. entonces, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, era hora de que trotaran a casa con sus papis.

Vaya que se tomaron su tiempo, se detuvieron en varias tiendas en el camino. Yo las observe desde las sombras o las esquinas. Lo que vi básicamente confirmo lo que suponía; en el momento en que el tendero veía su estúpido adorno brillante, se volvían serviles y obsequiosos. Ella era grosera, condescendiente y desagradable también... y ellos lo aceptaban con una sonrisa. Solo una princesa se podría comportar así y ser tratada como… una...

* * *

 _-Estoy consternada por tu mundo, si así es como crees que una Princesa debe de ser- me dijo Celestia._

 _-Oh no- comencé a responder. -mi opinión de las princesas ha mejorado enormemente desde que lograron_ _ **encadenarme a una pared**_ _ **.**_ _– sacudí mis cadenas para hacer énfasis._

 _Ella me vio con los ojos entre cerrados. -Tu vives para el sarcasmo ¿no es así? -_

 _-es uno de los pocos placeres de mi vida últimamente- replique._

* * *

Lo que decía volúmenes era el hecho de que todos actuaban muy educados con ella. Pero era evidente que apenas la toleraban. Todos. Y quiero decir realmente todos, hacían muecas nada mas les daba la espalda. Pude ver a otros potrillos cruzar la calle para evitarla. Cada grupo de adultos que se topaban tenían algo que comentar sobre ellas a sus amigos, cuando ellas pasaban y nunca era algo amable.

Quizás no era una princesa, después de todo solo era una poni de tierra y yo seriamente dudaba que ellos fueran parte de la elite gobernante. Pero estaba casi seguro que podría ser la hija de un Duque o Barón, o alguna otra nobleza de bajo nivel.

Alguien ambicioso y corrupto. Alguien dispuesto a hacer tratos bajo la mesa. Alguien podría usar.

Eventualmente el dúo terrible se cansó de gastar el crédito de sus padres y se fueron por su lado. Yo seguí a la de la tiara, esperando que me guiara a su mansión, villa real o palacio... Nunca espere que me guiara a una enorme tienda de departamentos.

 _Santas bazofias Batman,_ pense. ¿Ellos tienen _Wal Marts?_

Ella entro como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Apenas logre entrar por una rendija y una vez más me escondí en las sombras. Un potro desgarbado en crecimiento la saludo. - ¡Bienvenida a Granero de ofertas de Filthy Rich!- recito en su voz como de gallo Claudio.

\- ¿Se encuentra papa? – le pregunto.

-En su oficina. – el potro señalo a una oficina en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Diamond Tiara sonrió y camino hacia allá. Me lance hacia adelante y apenas logre entrar a la oficina con ella, para esconderme deprisa en el perchero.

Un perchero. Con abrigos. En un pueblo donde todos iban desnudos y yo comenzaba a pensar que la DESNUDEZ era normal aquí, que diablos...

\- ¡PAPI! – dijo Tiara, lanzándose a los cuartos frontales del poni ahí.

Le di una buena mirada a su padre. Era un poni terrestre de color café con una crin café más oscura, peinada hacia atrás en un copete. Él tenía tres bolsas de dinero estampadas en su cadera. Vestía con una corbata tan grande que podría usarla como tabla de surf además del cuello de una camisa y un saco... sin el saco ni la camisa... deje que mi cerebro ignorara eso. Él se veía como el típico vendedor de carros usados.

Perfecto. Incluso mejor que un político corrupto.

Él le dio a su hija un abrazo. -Hey, calabacita- le dijo. - ¿ya volviste de la escuela? -

-Si Papi- Diamond Tiara dejo salir una sonrisa boba. Durante los siguientes minutos la hija de papi se la paso relatando como había sido su día, con ocasionales interrupciones para pedirle a su padre por tal o cual baratija que había visto de camino a casa. Durante todo esto Filthy Rich (casi suelto la carcajada cuando oí su nombre) asentía, sonreía y decía "si calabacita". Cuando la mocosa finalmente se calmó su padre dijo -Te digo algo calabacita; sal a dar una vuelta por la tienda, yo aún tengo que llenar a algunos papeles, entonces iremos juntos a Sweet Apple Acres. Si te portas bien te comprare un postre en Sugarcube Corner. -

\- Este bien papi. – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta. - ¡Te quiero! -

-Yo también dulzura- le respondió Filthy, cerrando la puerta cuando salió.

 _\- Oh, que alguien me ahorqué-_ dije en tono de queja.

Filthy Rich pego un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas mirando al rededor. – ¿Quién esta ahí? - pregunto, mirando a toda su oficina.

En la cueva yo también salte de la sorpresa. Santos contactos, ¿él podía oírme? mierda, esta cosa me daba completa presencia a distancia. Pensando rápidamente. decidí aprovechar la oportunidad. Cerré los ojos de nuevo y saqué el ojo de su escondite detrás del perchero. _-Señor Filthy Rich tenemos que hablar. - le dije_

La expresión en su cara cuando vio el ojo verde del tamaño de una naranja hablándole valió la pena el boleto de admisión. El casi salto fuera de su pellejo y trato de correr hacia la puerta. Yo me adelante y le bloquee el paso. No podía evitar que se fuera, pero él no sabía eso. Él se resbalo al frenar, inseguro de querer tocar el ojo.

\- _¡_ _solo deme un momento de su tiempo! –_ le dije. Comencé a preguntarme como sonaba mi voz. _-solo quiero hacerle una proposición de negocios. -_

Eso llamo su atención. - ¿Qué clase de propuesta? - pregunto con desconfianza.

 _-Yo soy… un individuo que está necesitado de algunos bienes-_ le dije. _-al mayoreo. Por razones que no revelare, no puedo simplemente ir al pueblo a comprarlos. Pero usted tiene estos bienes. Le aseguro que hare que valga la pena el que usted me los envié. -_

-Bienes. - dijo.

 _-Si. -_

-Al mayoreo. - agrego.

 _-y en grandes cantidades. -_

\- ¿Qué clase de bienes? - pregunto aun con sospecha en su voz.

Comencé a mencionar las cosas que me llegaban a la cabeza. _-Harina, azúcar, sal, aceite para cocinar, polvo para hornear, vinagre, papas, zanahorias, vegetales varios, pescado y huevos._ (Yo sabía que tenían ambos, los vi cuando estuve en el mercado.) _utensilios de cocina. ropa, "mucha". Medicinas, vendas. –_ entonces mi estoma gruño, entonces recordé la infame mañana que había tenido. _-...Papel de baño. –_ NO Pregunten con que me limpie en la mañana.

Me miro con incredulidad. _\- ¿Papel de baño? -_

Yo le puse el ojo casi en su cara. _\- ¿QUE? –_ le dije irritado. _\- ¿No sabes que los magos misteriosos también necesitan ir al baño? -_

El retrocedió un poco. -es solo... que no suena como el tipo de cosas que un ojo misterioso pediría- respondió.

 _\- ¿Qué, esperabas que pidiera una docena de corazones congelado de vírgenes o algo así? –_ yo dije en tono teatral. La mueca en su rostro me hizo el día. _-No, Tengo las mismas humildes necesidades de todo mundo. -_

\- ¿todo mundo? – repitió el con un tono de voz perplejo.

 _\- ¿Que? -_

-...No es nada. – dijo mientras me veía de forma astuta. - ¿tiene los bits para pagar por todo eso? -

Mire a la pila de oro y gemas sobre la que estaba sentado. Era una pendiente de unos nueve metros hasta el piso. _-Sin duda alguna-_ respondí confiado. _-dígame su precio. Y le pagare el doble por el servicio de entrega. -_

Con eso basto. Casi pude oír el ruido de caja registradora dentro de su cabeza, cuando sus ojos se encendieron.

El saco un catálogo de sus mercancías. Hice una lista de lo más básico y en ella metí algunas rarezas solo por curiosidad. (¿Qué diablos es la jalea de la manzana ZAP?) hice un estimado de los suministros necesarios para mí y un centenar de perros. El escribió una cantidad en bits para esto. Al final lo hice que me hiciera una conversión de gemas a oro... no estaba seguro de cuanto del tesoro estaba acuñado en monedas. Al final me informó que mis compras llenarían a reventar cuatro carretas. Así que le dije que agregara el precio de los vagones al trato.

 _-Excelente, tenemos un trato, entonces. ¿Dónde nos vemos para hacer el intercambio? Yo solo puedo llegar hasta el límite del bosque Everfree, ni un metro más allá. -_

Él lo cavilo un momento. - ¿sabe dónde está Sweet Apple Acres? – olvídelo, no hay forma de no verla. Es la única granja de manzanas en kilómetros a la redonda. Eta un poco más al norte de aquí. Ellos tienen un predio sin usar justo al lado del bosque Everfree, solo busque el granjero derruido. -

 _\- ¿Y cuándo? -_

-mmm. Unas seis horas ¿no es muy pronto o sí? - me pregunto.

 _-Es usted un hombre de negocios muy expedito, señor Rich-_ respondí. _-lo vere ahí con el dinero en la mano. –_ el sacudió sus orejas como si hubiera dicho algo raro. Yo lo ignore. _\- ¿Oh, y señor Rich? –_

Le puse el ojo casi en su cara otra vez e inyecte poder en el ojo de forma que su cara se ilumino de un enfermizo color verde. _**-Si usted trata de engañarme… LO SABRE. –**_ Dejé escapar una risa teatral y desaparecí el ojo.

Abrí mis ojos y me puse de pie. - ¡Mange! ¡Skank! ¡Runt! - grite. Ellos llegaron corriendo. -traigan a diez… no veinte perros. ¡vamos a ir de compras! –

* * *

Notas del traductor.

1).- Tweety es el nombre en inglés de Piolín, y un nombre genérico muy común para las aves canoras entre la gente de habla inglesa.

2.)- suena a broma y en cierta forma lo es, al menos entre los norteamericanos, es común hacer bromas sobre que las escuelas son prisiones para infantes, solo para que se imaginen las terribles condiciones de sus colegios en las zonas marginales de los E.U. las cuales no le envidian nada a cualquier país del tercer mundo.

3).- en ingles el autor usa el termino stepford smile, al parecer es una falsa sonrisa de conformismo y carente de emoción real.


	8. Chapter 8

El Ascenso de Darth Vulkan

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 8

* * *

A los pocos minutos ya estaba en camino, veinte flacuchos y altos perros diamante marchaban tras de mí. Ellos habían hecho buen uso de los restos de Big Boss; sus crudas armaduras ahora habían sido reforzadas con petos de grueso cuero cubierto de escamas hechos de dragón, y sus armas habían sido fabricadas con las garras y el hueso del mismo. Veinte garras, dos decenas de soldados. Había algo simbólico en ello.

Nos tomó seis horas completas para llegar al sitio del encuentro. No es que fuera difícil de encontrar, pero tuve que detenerme varias veces a lanzar el... mmm. Necesita un nombre apropiado... ¿Ojo maligno? ¿Visión de la oscuridad? ¿mirada demoniaca? El conjuro del ojo flotante. Como sea que conjurarlo varias veces para no perderme. Aunque eso no era lo que en realidad nos frenaba.

Lo que nos detenía era que literalmente tenía que quemar un camino para avanzar.

Bueno no solo quemarlo, también había que construir el camino. Después de todo sería un largo camino de vuelta jalando esos vagones. Y yo quería que fuera un trayecto suave y agradable. Al principio simplemente quemé o hice explotar todo lo que se me cruzaba en el camino hasta que no quedaba nada más que ceniza y grava, y luego era emparejar la grava hasta que quedara lisa y buen compactada. Debo decir que algo de la flora se resistió... y lo digo literalmente; nos atacaron con lianas y ramas, hasta topamos con una parcela de hongos bastante agresiva. Al principio simplemente los quemaba igual que a todo lo demás, pero muy pronto se volvió molesto; no parecía que aprendieran con el ejemplo de sus antecesores.

Después del cuarto sauce con cara de lampara de jack-o-lantern [1], descubrí un nuevo truco. Me adentre en ellos con mmi magia... buscando desesperadamente una forma de -agarrarlos del cuello y chocar sus cabezas-. O lo que quiera fuera donde tuvieran sus cerebros... de pronto la luz del árbol de jack o lantern comenzó a ser purpura y de inmediato se volvió muy dócil y obediente como cachorrito entrenado. Así que se apartó de mi camino, hacia donde le señale con mi dedo. Así que hice que el brillo se extendiera; las lianas se enredaban con un agitar de mi mano, las pantas y arboles se desenraizaban solas y se arrastraban lejos. Hasta el pasto se encogía y desaparecía de mi vista. Así que marche y mi tropa de perros orcos me siguió desde atrás.

Esto, Era, Asombroso.

Llegamos a la orilla del bosque. Yo corte hacia ahí tan seguro como un cuchillo. Entonces mande una avanzada a explorar el lugar. Mas allá del límite del bosque había varios metros de campo abierto, seguidos por fila tras fila de árboles, el suelo bajo estos estaba totalmente cubierto de hojas de tonos naranjas y dorados. Ahí estaba el granero dañado, el cual estaca bastante recargado hacia un lado.

Los vagones aun no llegaban. -Run, quédate conmigo. Tú, tú y tu sepárense y escóndanse- dije a algunos de los perros mientras señalaba carios lugares alrededor del lugar de reunión. Casi me quedo helado cuando los vi saltar y hacer un clavado en la tierra, donde comenzaron excavar y desaparecieron en segundos en sus túneles bajo tierra. Pude ver pequeños montículos de arena por aquí y por allá aparecer en el pasto mientras ellos cavaban su camino a sus puntos de observación, casi tan rápido como yo podría cubrir esa distancia caminando. Carajos estos tipos sí que saben cavar.

Envié a mis ojos a patrullar el perímetro... y escuché risas. Risas de niños. De inmediato tuve sospechas, así que seguí el sonido. Algunos metros más allá entre los arboles encontré una casa del árbol muy arropada entre unas ramas.

Ahí estaba tres ridículamente lindas potrillas… Una era una unicornio blanco con una esponjosa melena con rizos, una Pegaso naranja con minúsculas alas y una esponjosa melena purpura, y una poni de tierra de color amarillo con crin roja y un moño tan grande que apuesto a que puede volar con el… ellas tonteaban en el lugar, galopando arriba y abajo en la rampa que subía a las ramas, mientras jugaban y se reían con despreocupada alegría. Santas basuras Batman, la escena era de lo más empalagoso. De hecho, creí reconocerlas de la escuela, Las Cutiemark algo. Y estaban demasiado cerca del punto de reunión, eso podría ser un problema.

Mientras meditaba eso una chillona voz llego a mis oídos. Y quien llega trotando hasta la casa del árbol, si no es la mocosa consentida de Filthy Rich. ¿Por qué esta ella aquí? Oh, es verdad. Filthy Rich al parecer tenía que traerla con el… al parecer él se vino directo de la tienda a este lugar.

Todo parece indicar que ella es tan popular como lo sería un zorrillo en una fiesta en el jardín. Las otras tres potrillas las miraron desde la casa del árbol con expresión de puro disgusto. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Diamond Tiara?- dijo la potrilla del listón en con un claramente norteño. (Vaya, adivine el nombre de la potrilla. Dos puntos para mí.)

La pequeña prima dona exhalo muy exageradamente, y dijo, -Papi vino a atender unos asuntos o negocios con tu patética familia. Él me dijo que viniera a buscar a las costados en blanco y que jugara con ustedes. – entonces saco su lengua y luego pretendió que vomitaba.

\- ¿Grandioso, Quieres jugar a las escondidillas? Los mejores lugares para esconderse están en esa dirección- dijo la pequeña Pegaso mientras señalaba hacia el bosque Everfree. -solo sigue de frente hasta que te topes con un cockatrice.- [2]

\- ¿no te preocupa que ella lo vea a los ojos y lo convierta en piedra? – agrego la potrilla amarilla. Las tres estallaron en risas.

Diamond Tiara les enseño la lengua. -sigan Riéndose- contesto. -Papi está haciendo negocios con tu familia, Applebloom- le dijo a la potrilla de color amarillo - y eso significa que soy tu _invitada._ – entonces sonrió triunfalmente. -así que más te vale tratarme bien o mi papi hará sus vidas _miserables._ -

Cielos. La chiquilla es tan desagradable que prácticamente es una caricatura.

De pronto tuve la corazonada de que pasaba algo por alto. La mocosa real ya está aquí. Así que ¿Dónde está papi con las carretas? No podía decir que me oliera trampa todavía, pero algo no estaba bien. Si que me acerque a unos de los perros y les susurre instrucciones muy específicas...

Una vez que estuvieron en posición envié a mis ojos a patrullar... pero no hubo necesidad, ahí venían, cruzando las líneas de árboles desde el noroeste: cuatro carretas cubiertas con lonas, cada una jalada por un par de ponis. Me preocupe pensando si los perros serian lo suficientemente fuertes para jalar de esos vagones. meh, si hace falta los moveré con mi magia.

Filthy Rich estaba al frente. Y lo llevo a un claro junto al granero, ahí los hizo que se des engancharan los otros. -eso es todo amigos- les dijo. -vayan a la casa de Granny Smith ella tiene cidra esperando por ustedes. – los trabajadores se alegraron al oír eso y de inmediato se hicieron menos. Filthy Rich camino al centro del claro mirando en todas direcciones.

Esa era nuestra señal. Envié a los perros por delante con Runt dirigiéndolos, ellos cargaban dos enormes bolsas llenas de gemas y dinero. El casi salió corriendo de debajo de su peinado cuando vio a los perros diamante moviéndose hacia el, pero al final mantuvo su posición.

Runt tiro las bolsas a los cascos de Rich. Pude ver el brillo de la ambición en sus ojos cuando abrió las bolsas. Pero cuando los perros trataron de llevarse los vagones el los detuvo con una señal de su pesuña. -Esperen. ¿En dónde está su jefe? -

\- ¿eh? – dijo Runt, el gran conversador.

-Digo que quiero ver a aquel con quien trabajan- les dijo en tono demandante. -Lo quiero aquí y que me confirme que recibió la mercancía. – mientras decía esto saco un portapapeles de su alforja, con lo que me imagine que sería el recibo. - ¡No quiero que luego me venga con que lo estafe! -

Yo maldije en voz baja. Creo que mi pequeña amenaza Fue DEMACIADO efectiva; el sin duda quería cubrirse las espaldas. Sin otra opción. Tome mi báculo, puse los focos de mi mascara en "máximo brillo" e hice mi mejor entrada a la Darth Vader desde la sombra de los árboles. E incluso carraspee en el micrófono un poco solo porque sí.

La cara que puso en cuanto puso sus ojos en mí, oh dios. No creo que fuera posible que esos enormes ojos de caricatura pudieran hacerse aún más grandes... yo di trancos y me detuve frente a él, mirándolo. **\- ¿Querías verme? –** dije en el tono más sarcástico que pude lograr.

El trago saliva y me mostro el recibo. Yo lo tome: era una especie de lista de artículos muy detallada y que tenía papel carbón bajo… Si, él quería que le firmara de recibido. Me hubiera encantado verlo explicar esto a hacienda. -Ventas para Malvado señor oscuro...-

El levanto la lona que cubría la mercancía para que pudiera verla. Las carretas estaban llenas con todo lo que pedí empacado en cajas, cajones de embalaje, in boxes y barriles. Me asegure de mirar el contenido mientras checaba la lista. -Bien, bien- saque una pluma de mi bolsa y me prepare para firmar.

Espera ¿barriles? ¿Y… estaban cubiertos de símbolos? **\- ¿Qué es lo que contienen los barriles? -** pregunte.

Entonces escuche este sonido como de un enorme corcho de champaña saliendo, y la tapa del barril más cercano a mi salió disparado como una bala. Yo di un gritito y tropecé hacia atrás mientras mi vista era llenada con risos rosas. -¡SORPRESA!- me grito alguien en la cara.

Una poni rosa con una enorme crin rizada salto frente a mí en medio de una nube de confeti. - ¡Ta-ra! – dijo como cantando, mientras hacia una pose parada en sus extremidades posteriores.

\- **¿Qué** _ **Diablos? -**_ exclame.

Con ruidos mixtos de roturas y pops los demás barriles se abrieron, y cinco ponis más salieron. Me recupere de la impresión rápidamente cuando las reconocí a todas; las mismas cinco yeguas que habían tratado de freírme el cerebro con sus amuletos mágicos. - ¡Quieto ahí listillo! – dijo la purpura de las alas. - ¡Esta bajo arresto en el nombre de las princesas! -

\- ¡que es ella! – agrego la poni rosa.

\- ¡Tu! - dije en un gruñido. (muy bien creo que me dare un golpe luego por eso. cielos, que voy a empezar a usar sombrero de copa y a jugar con un bigote espantoso?) [3]

-bueno, en realidad solo es una- continuo la poni rosa. -o más bien solo una de ellas, o… bueno tu entiendes. – entonces se puso en cuatro patas y trato de hacerse la ruda.

-Si, ríndete amigo, Con o sin amuleto te superamos- dijo la pegaso de crin acoiris mientras golpeaba el piso con un casco.

Un instante después media docena de Pegasos en armadura bajaron de una nube que _yo ni había notado_ y planearon en descenso hasta rodearme.

Yo voltee a ver a Filthy Rich. Quie ya había corrido a protegerse detrás del circulo de guardias. **\- ¡Tu maldito TRAMPOSO!-** grite. **\- ¡Yo te page por la mercancia! -**

-No podrias pagar nunca lo suficiente para que yo traicione a Equestria- me dijo muy pomposamente. Y que no crea que no me di cuenta que se llevó las bolsas con el dinero.

 **\- ¡Yo te pague! ¡Te pagué! –** comencé a repetir. Literalmente me salía espuma de la boca bajo la máscara, incluso sentí... que me _ahogaba_ de la ira por esta traición. Pude solo habr robado o saqueado lo que yo quisiera; pero traté de hacerlo de la forma legal. Y te page _el doble_ _._ Y este cretino cuadrúpedo va y me apuñala por la espalda.

De pronto sentí que una cuerda caía sobre mis hombros, y sujetaba mis brazos a mis costados. La yegua naranja acababa de lazarme. -será mejor que te calmes, criatura- dijo sin dejar de morder la cuerda en su boca. - ¡tú vas a venir con nosotras para que puedas arreglar tus lios! -

Yo perdí el control.

 _Mátalos a todos, hazlos sufrir, calcínalos, aplástalos a todos._

No podía enfocar la mirada. Solo podía gritar incoherencias y deje salir una honda de choque. Lo cuerda a mi alrededor se deshizo en pedacitos de fibra. Todos a mi alrededor salieron volando. Varios de los guardias ponis se estrellaron en el granero abandonado y cayeron al piso. Otros rodaron por el piso o chocaron con los troncos de los árboles. Comencé a dispar a diestra y siniestra con ráfagas de fuego negro, rayos de energía, esferas de pura energía oscura. Los arboles explotaron, la Alicornio purpura trato de contenerme en una burbuja; la hice estallar fácilmente.

Los perros no eran muy listos pero sin duda reconocieron "la señal" asi que de inmediato salieron de la tierra con sus arpones y comenzaron a perseguir a cualquier guardia pegaso que aún estuviera consiente.

Fue entonces que oí los agudos chillidos. Pequeños ponis vinieron corriendo de entre los árboles y se toparon de frente con la batalla. Detrás de ellos venían los perros que mande antes, todos corrían a cuatro patas, arreando a las pequeñas hacia nosotros. Uno de ellos traía a una potrilla que se resistía en un hombro.

\- **¡JA** **!-** exclame mientras lanzaba un lazo de energía purpora-oscuraque envolvió a mis perros y a su cautiva y los trajo hasta mí. Yo arranque a la gritona potrilla del hombro del perro diamante y la levante del pellejo de su cuello. **\- ¡TODO MUNDO ATRÁS O ELLA SE MUERE! -**

Todos los ponis presentes se congelaron en el acto. Las otras potrillas habían corrido hasta sus padres o hermanas y se estaba escondiendo detrás de sus piernas, mientras gemían. Espera, ¿A cuál es a la que tengo? Veo a la de color amarillo, a la naranja y a la blanca…

\- ¡DEJAME IR! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡MI PAPI VA A CORTARTE LA CABEZA POR ESTO!- una potrillas color rosa cerdo con una tiara tanto en la cabeza como en el trasero se agitaba en mi mano.

Grandioso.

 **-Tu idiota-** le grite al perro diamante que la había atrapado. **\- ¿Cuatro posibles rehenes, pero vas y atrapas a la que todo mundo ODIA? –**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

1].- las calabazas con caras talladas que se ven en Halloween son los mentados Jack-o-lantern o en español las Lamparas de Jack.

2].- El mentado monstruo mitológico, parece una cruza de gallina y serpiente. Se decía que nacía de un huevo de gallina empollado por una serpiente. Y me reusó totalmente a usar el poco imaginativo nombre de "gallo dragón" que usaron en la serie.

3].- se refiere al clásico villanos Snidely Whiplash, que se volvió como el arquetipo de todos los villanos de caricaturas desde 1959 hasta los 90's ahora ese tipo de villano solo suele verse como parodia (Spike hace una bastante cómica interpretación de ese arquetipo en el capítulo "El búho de la Discordia" (Owl's well that ends well).


	9. Chapter 9

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 9

* * *

Así que ahí estábamos atrapados en un punto muerto a la mexicana [1]. Yo y la mitad de mis perros diamante rodeados de un ejército armado de ponis enojados. Que a su vez estaban rodeados por el resto de mis perros diamante. Ellos tenían a un Alicornio, al menos un unicornio y los elementos de la armonía. Yo tenía amuleto del Alicornio.

Y además tenía una potrilla sujetada del cuello como rehén.

 **\- ¡NADIE SE MUEVA! -** grite. Todos se quedaron quietos. Puse a la agitada mocosa debajo del brazo y puse mi mano que brillaba en su cara. **\- ¡bajen sus armas. ahora! –** Los Pegasos tiran sus lanzas que hicieron ruido al caer. **\- ¡Los elementos también! Quítenselos… -** agite los dedos y enderece mágicamente un barril **-Y pónganlos ahí. -**

-De ninguna forma- Dijo la de la crin arcoíris.

 **-Yo soy el que tiene el terreno alto en este momento- [2]** dije. **-Tengo a una de sus potrillas. –** la Pegaso se movió como si se preparara para cargar sobre mí. _ **-Y tú vas a ser la causa de que muera-**_ dije terminantemente. Concentre magia en mi guante. Con un chirrido, una garra de metal surgió y se convirtió en una brillante navaja. La puse en la mejilla de Diamont Tiara. Sus gritos y luchas se detuvieron en el acto y dejo escapar un gemido de miedo.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡está bien! Solo no hagas nada apresurado- exclamo la Alicornio. Ella se quieto su tiara y la dejo en el barril. Echando pestes, las demás lanzaron sus collares detrás de ella. Mágicamente cerré el barril y con un rápido movimiento de la mano lo mandé volando hacia el bosque Everfree.

Todas dejaron escapar gritos de consternación. "perfecto" pensé. Eso las mantendrá ocupadas.

 **-ahora al piso ¡Ya me oyeron! Al piso, con sus vientres tocando el suelo. –** todos obedecieron; pero fue más como… sentarse. Sentí ganas de golpearme la cara con una mano. **-No, lo que quise decir... era... ¡De cara al piso! Si, justo así, con sus... ¡Muy bien! Argh.-** eventualmente los tenia a todos tirado boca abajo con sus extremidades frontales sobre sus cabezas… y con las puntas de sus pequeños y desagradables cuernos clavados en el piso. Iba a asegurarme de que no pudieran saltar sobre mí, para lanzarme un rayo o golpearme en la cara con sus cascos.

Señale a los perros que fueran por las carretas. Ellos corrieron y ansiosamente comenzaron a rodarlos hacia el límite del bosque. **-Tu idiota-** le grite a Filthy Rich. **-Tu decidiste arruinar un contrato perfectamente legal, que te habría llenado las bolsas de dinero. Para todo lo que te importaba, bien podría haber sido un ermitaño unicornio que no quería ser molestado. -**

-Me di cuenta de quien eras desde el momento en que hablaste conmigo- me respondió Filthy Rich, sin levantar la mirada. -continuabas diciendo que tenías manos. Ningún poni en Ponyville aparte de Spike el Dragon tiene manos... y luego estas tú. -

Me estremecí. Así que por eso me miraba de esa forma cuando hable con él. Y el que dijera nadie en vez de ningún poni ("Ningún poni." Cielos, ¿Qué tan caprichoso pueden ser?) no me había ayudado tampoco. **\- ¿y eso que importaba? -** replique. **\- ¡Lo único que compre fueron solo necesidades básicas! -**

Esta vez fue Sparkle la que resoplo. -No nos tomes por tontos- dijo. -solo tuve que ver esa lista una vez para saber que tramabas. ¿Arcoiris liquido? ¿Polen de flor de la verdad? ¿polvo de cuerno unicornios polarizado Taumaticamente? ¡Ahí había una docena de potentes componentes para pociones y conjuros! -

¿Que? Oh por el… solo elegí unas pocas cosas al azar (antes de que pregunten, el catálogo tenía fotos) … solo por curiosidad. Y ahora ella me estaba diciendo que básicamente fui y compre el equivalente de algunos cientos de paquetes de precursores de metanfetaminas o varios kilos de fertilizante de nitrato de amonio. [2]Oh por todos los cielos-

Como sea.

Los perros ya tiraban de los vagones. Así que comencé a retroceder hacia el bosque; los arboles se separaron detrás de mí. **-Nadie se mueva-** les dije, prestando a la rehén que estaba bajo mi brazo, con la navaja en su cuello. **-Si intentan algo, Les juro, que jamás verán a esta mocosa de nuevo. -**

que alguien me ayudé, de hecho, pude ver las miradas conflictivas en las caras de las más jóvenes.

 _Has que el traidor sufra para que page por su crimen._

Twilight Sparkle (si, ese es su nombre, al fin me acorde) se atrevió a levantar la cara un poco para mirarme. -Escúchame, Darth Vulcan- dijo en tono suplicante. -nosotras no somos tus enemigas. Esa cosa alrededor de tu cuello es el Amuleto de Alicornio. ¡Concede gran poder, pero a cambio corrompe la mente de quien lo porta! -

Eso lo desidia. Estaba molesto de que no poder quitarme la maldita cosa del cuello, pero ahora estaba seguro y decidido a que esto nunca dejara mi cuello. **\- ¿Algo así como cuando casi hicieron jalea de mi cerebro con SU joyería de fantasía? -** dije burlándome. **\- ¿Y quieres que suelte la única protección que tengo? No pasara ni aun que se congele el infierno. –**

La primera carreta ya había pasado a mi lado y entrado en el oscuro bosque. La segundo batallaba para pasar por el espacio entre los arboles cuando se escuchó un fuete tronido, y se ladeo. Varios de los contenedores dentro se rompieron y derramaron su contenido. Voltee a mirar. ¡M#$T^! ¡una de las ruedas se había roto! Comencé a maldecir como marinero. Trate de levitarlo; pero nada paso. confundido, trate de usar una mano espectral para levantarla… la mano siseo y desapareció en cuanto toco la carreta. **\- ¡Que diablos? -** Exclame.

-Es el polvo de cuerno de unicornio, cariño- dijo la unicornio con demasiado maquilla y aire de suficiencia. -polarizado Taumaticamente ¿recuerdas? Nos preguntábamos para que querías una caja de eso. Interfiere con la magia y eso es muy molesto. Parece ser que esta esparcido por todo el interior de la carreta. -

* * *

 _Hice una pausa en mi narración. -muy bien, necesito saber algo. -_

 _\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Celestia._

 _-Polvo de cuerno de unicornio. ¿Es polvo que usan EN sus cuernos o polvo de SUS cuernos? Y si es de ahí ¿de dónde diablos lo …? -_

 _-Es de los cueros- respondió impacientemente Celestia. -nos limamos los cuernos con regularidad, para emparejar imperfecciones y bodoques que aparecen mientras crecen. ¿esto es importante? ¿ahora? -_

 _-Bueno es que la idea Me molestaba... -_

* * *

 _ **\- ¡AAAH! –**_ trate de empujar la carreta con una mano. Se movió unos pasos, pero no más. La maldita cosa estaba bloqueando el camino y ya no se movió ni un centímetro. Miré hacia arriba y vi que más Pegasos venían hacia nosotros; de momento solo eran puntitos a la distancia, pero se acercaban rápido. **\- ¡Dejen las carretas! ¡Agarren lo que puedan y vámonos! –** los perros me obedeciendo, agarraron bolsas, barriles y comenzaron a correr, rodeando la carreta rota. _**-Va a lamentar esto-**_ Dije furioso. _**-Mas de lo que has lamentado algo en toda tu vida. -**_

Separé los arboles detrás de mí y me hice un pasaje personal. No iba a tratar de trepar o rodear la carreta, cuando estaba cubierta de polvo anti magia. Lance mis últimas advertencias mientras retrocedía al bosque. **-Nadie trate de detenerme. No me siguán. Si oigo, aunque sea el ruido de un solo paso, Ella se muere. –** en un alarde de ira lance magia al piso. Lianas llenas de espinas salieron del piso volviendo el límite del bosque un muro impenetrable. Continúe vertiendo energía, para que las lianas reptaras y escalaran los árboles, bloqueando todos los caminos con una cerca espinosa. La expresión en la estúpida cara de Filthy Rich mientras bloqueaba los caminos no tuvo precio.

Me di la vuelta y corrí detrás de la traqueteante carreta que rodaba sobre mi camino improvisado, estaba furioso. Levante a Diamond Tiara del cuero de su cuello y la mire a los ojos. **-Por tu bien, más te VALE rogar porque en esa carreta venga el Papel de baño-** Siseé.

De nuevo nos tomó, seis d… d horas de viaje. Aun que teníamos un camino, eso significaba que tenía que detenerme a los pocos minutos para destruirlo detrás de nosotros y borrar nuestros rastro, bloquearlo con peñascos, hacer crecer las lianas y ramas de los árboles, voltear las piedras. Hasta me tome la precaución de crear senderos de animales que se separaban del camino para internarse en el bosque algunos cientos de metros, antes de desaparecer... me sentía lo suficientemente cruel para hacer que varios de ellos terminaran en lugares particularmente desagradable. Espero que a las mantícoras les agraden sus nuevos caminos de medio kilómetro de largo. Hasta di un rodeo alejándome del camino, mientras creaba y destruía nuevos caminos solo para hacer más confusas las cosas.

Para cuando volvimos a la guarida en la cueva, estaba agotado, estaba desaliñado y estaba de tan mal humor que podría haber arrancado la cabeza a mordiscos a un cockatrice y la pude haber masticado con gusto. Teníamos menos de una tercera parte de las provisiones por las que habíamos pagado... pero si había papel de baño, gracias a dios, por fortuna también había una medicina rosa que era el equivalente local del Pepto Bismol. O al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

Pero lo que más me enojaba era el hecho de que había perdido la oportunidad de convertir el tesoro del dragón en un estilo de vida lujoso. ¿tienes idea de lo molesto que es eso? podía extender mi mano y tocar las monedas de oro. En este mundo las gemas y el oro eran tan comunes como las tapas de refresco en el mío. Podía poner en mis dos manos suficiente riqueza para comprar una mansión y un yate allá en casa, y usar el cambio para comprarme una flotilla de Lamborghini. Era más rico que Bill Gates y Steve Jobs juntos y aun así no podía comprar ni un pan.

 _El responsable está sufriendo. Tienes a su hija hazlo sufrir más._

Yo considere a la niña. Pero pensé que le haría un favor al bastardo roba dinero.

Una vez la ruta estaba bloqueada y nosotros en camino, se la entregue a los perros para que la cuidaran. Uno de ellos le ato una soga al cuello y la forzó a marchar a su lado. En el momento en que estuvo lejos de mi alcance, hizo cada truco para hacer berrinche que estaba en el libro. Ella forcejeo, pataleo, mordió, pego de alaridos y juro y perjuro que su papi nos haría pagar. Cuando nada de eso funciono, se lanzó al piso y decidió ser peso muerto. Aunque la ponían de pie, solo daba unos pasos antes de tirarse al suelo de nuevo.

Finalmente, el perro que tenía la soga se dio por vencido y la arrastro a la fuerza. Eso fue bastante duro para ella, aun cuando el lodo y el pasto le suavizaron algo el camino. Entonces llegamos al pantano. Al bruto que sostenía la cuerda simplemente le valió un soberano cacahuate, y se siguió de frente hasta que el agua le llego hasta las rodillas. Sus alaridos se volvieron sonidos ahogados y balbuceos mientras era arrastrada por el lodo, medio ahogándola y cubriéndola totalmente del mismo. Él no la dejo ponerse de pie hasta que llegamos al otro lado.

Ella se volvió obediente después de eso, aunque cojeando se mantuvo tan cerca del cómo pudo... aun siguió quejándose, maldiciendo, amenazando y lloriqueando, con cada paso que daba. Yo estaba al frete de la columna, ella estaba hasta el final, y aun así me tenía rechinando los dientes.

Cuando llegamos a la cueva, mande a los perros a resguardar las pocas cosas que habíamos conseguido. Luego fui a atender a nuestra invitada.

Estaba hecha un desastre. Estaba golpeada, cojeaba y estaba llena de rasguños, rayones hechos por espinas y ortigas... había poco de ella que no estuviera chorreando sucio y medio seco lodo. Su cola era una masa enredada de ramas y lodo, al igual que su crin. Pero esa j$%^a tiara aun seguía en su cabeza. Estaba rota, doblada y le faltaban algunas joyas, pero inclinada y todo aún seguía ahí en su cabeza. Y no sé por qué, pero el lodo que la envolvía olía a caca de Wookie.

Ella tenía la cabeza baja a la altura de sus rodillas y estas temblaban, aun así me miro, sus ojos casi se salían, pero seguía tan odiosa y arrogante como antes. -Me las pagaras por esto- dijo, con voz ronca. -Mi Papi se va a comer tu HIGADO… Estoy sucia y apesto, mi crin esta arruinada y… -

Yiack. No pude soportarlo más. La tomé del pellejo del cuello de nuevo y la metí en la tina.

Después de un día y medio de estar con ellos, ya estaba harto del olor a perro sucio así que use mis poderes para tallar algunas tinas en la roca, y establecí que todos debían de bañarse ya sea que creyeran que lo necesitaba o no. Si alguien se negaba, hacía que los demás los sujetaran y los metieran a la fuerza. Todos aullaron, pero funciono. El lugar ahora olía a perro mojado, pero al menos eso redujo la cantidad de pulgas.

Cheque la tina de piedra más cercana. Aún tenía agua más o menos limpia. Perfecto. Agarre a la mocosa la sumergí en ella y la agité de un lado para el otro durante un minuto, luego la saque. Ella grito y pataleo todo el tiempo.

Cuando la saque parecía una basset hound mojada, pero al menos ya no había lodo. Ella estaba sorprendida y balbuceante y al parecer se alistaba para pegar un alarido. -¡Algún poni que me ayude! ¡Ya lo vieron, está tratando de ahogarme! Esta estúpido, feo y ladrón minotauro-cosa esta tratando de ahogarme… -

Con eso lo último de su paciencia... desapareció. Estallo como una burbuja. La furia me invadió; lo vi todo de color rojo. **-No-** respondí. Mi voz sonó tenebrosamente tranquila hasta para mis propios oídos. **-Esto es tratar de ahogarte. -** entonces la empuje bajo el agua y la mantuve ahí.

El agua burbujeaba con sus pataleos. Le di una cuenta de cinco. Luego… otros cinco. entonces...

entonces...

...

Cuando las burbujas comenzaron a disminuir la deje salir. Ella tosió y se atraganto, expulsando el agua. Yo la colgué con la cabeza abajo y la sacudí con fuerza hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad, entonces la deje caer aun lado de la tina, como a un trapo viejo.

 **-ahora dime ¿Vez la diferencia? –** ella por supuesto no respondió, estaba muy ocupada temblando y recuperando el aliento. **\- ¿Te pregunte si viste la diferencia? –** ella sintió agitando la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. **\- ¿Y me vas a seguir j #$%o más? –** le pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza. **-Bien. -**

Tarde todo un minuto en decidir qué hacer con ella. Le di una algo ruda secada con un saco de yute que venía en la carreta, luego le amarre las extremidades y la lleve conmigo a lo más profundo de la caverna.

Los perros diamante habían hecho progresos en hacer del lugar habitable. Algunos habían ido a buscar a sus parejas y cachorros después de que los libere de Big Boss, y ahora todos juntos Vivian en las cuevas. Las hembras habían hecho y traído con ellas rústicos amueblados, algo de cerámicas y otros objetos caseros de tosco terminado, ellas también habían supervisado el rostizado del dragón. Ahora estaban revisando los pocos bienes que habían sobrevivido a nuestro fallido viaje y estaban preparando algo cercano a una comida en la cocina comunitaria.

Encontré a la que estaba a cargo; Una Canina obesa que era tan fea como un bulldog lamiendo un cardo. La elegí por que la había visto con sus pequeños; así que al menos sabia como lidiar con niños llorones. Le bajé el volumen a mi voz de Vader antes de hablar con ella; no estaba de humor para verla encogerse. -Ten- le dije, mientras le entregaba a la aun húmeda y titiritarte potrilla. Ella la tomo, mirándome confundida. -asegúrate de que este a salvo- ordene, haciendo una seña que esperaba que fuera de alguien al mando. -aliméntala, lo que sea, y no la pierdas de vista. ¿Entendido? -

Me dio una especie de burda reverencia. -Si, Señor oscuro. Mantener al poni a salvo, No dejar que se me pierda. -

-bien. - así que se la deje para que la cuidara hasta que tuviera una mejor idea de qué hacer con ella.

* * *

 _Celestia y sus guardias me miraron, mudos._

 _-digan me- dije en tono conversacional. -alguna vez han oído la historia llamada "¿El rescate del jefe rojo? " sobre unos listillos que secuestran a la nieta de un hombre rico para cobrar un rescate, y como la ternurita los aterrorizo al punto de que terminaron suplicando que ¿el abuelo se la llevara? -_

 _-No puedo decir que lo oyera- respondió algo rígida Celestia._

 _Deje que mi cara y voz perdieran toda expresión. -porque no es real. -_

 _Los guardias no fueron tan reservados. -No eres nada más que un bruto- exclamo uno de ellos disgustado._

 _Yo lo mire directo a los ojos. -sin duda y le enseñé a la mocosa una lección que el inútil de su Papi jamás le dio- le respondí. -Que no siempre vas a conseguir lo que quieres haciendo berrinche._

 _-La ironía, es que probablemente eso le va a salvar la vida a la mocosa consentida algún día en el futuro. -_

* * *

Así que me pase la siguiente hora o algo así sentado solo en mi habitación privada, meditando. Tenía oro que no podía gastar, un ejército que no podía alimentar, poderes que no entendía... Mire los toscos libreros que mantenían mi "botín" de nuestro primer "Saqueo" tomos de magia que no podía leer... y una rehén cuyo padre seguramente checaba el pago del seguro de vida mientras cruzaba sus metafóricos dedos.

Maldición, No necesitamos un Rehén.

 _Castígala._

Y tampoco puedo exactamente volver ahí y decir -ups, en realidad no necesito esto después de todo- y luego irme caminando como si nada. Y tampoco podía simplemente abandonarla en el bosque.

 _Termina lo que empezaste._

Pero mantenerla era estar pidiendo que un ejército de ponis tocara a mi puerta.

 _Lo harán de todos modos._

El corazón me latía, mientras mis manos sujetaban su cuello.

Y se sintió tan bien ver como las burbujas desaparecían junto a su pataleo ¿no se estaba ahogando?...

Desperté de golpe, resoplando y temblando. Jesús, debo de haberme dormido mirando a la pared. Odio cuando eso me pasa; no sé por qué, hay algo sobre eso que cuando despierto tengo un pequeño ataque de pánico existencial. Es como que se te suba el muerto, solo, que no se, como al revés. Como si mi cuerpo fuera el que se puede mover, pero mi cerebro fuera el que este medio dormido. [3]

Pase por mi ataque por algo así como un minuto, balbuceando para mí mismo y agitando mis pies y manos mientras mi cuerpo y cerebro se reiniciaban después de estar fuera de servicio. Cuando termino, mi desfragmentación al parecer había fallado. No podía ni recordar que era lo que había medio soñado. Algo sobre burbujas y mirar hacia arriba desde debajo del agua...

Eso me dejo muy impresionado, sin embargo; necesitaba ser cuidadoso con esa chiquilla. Mi humor no estaba para tonterías en este momento. Creo que estaba enfermo de y falto de sueño. Siento que podría hacer algo apresurado… como arrojarla por una ventana… lo que haría todo aun peor de lo que ya era. Quizás sería buena idea hacer que sea útil... para... algo...

Tuve una idea. Era hora de checar como estaba nuestra "invitada".

Así que volví a la cocina. Encontré a Big Mama (y si, ese era su nombre) ahí, cocinando en un caldero, arrojando pedazos de carne y raíces rebanadas en un tronco de árbol que usaba como tabla de picar. Por un momento me alarme, podía ver a varios de sus cachorros corriendo al rededor, haciendo cosas (oye, no metas tu pata ahí después de tocar te tu urg, ok, no voy a probar nada salido de ESA bolsa.) pero no vi a Diamond Tiara en ningún lado. Entonces levanté la vista y vi un saco de yute colgando de un gancho cerca de caldero de Big Mama, y al lado de un pedazo del fallecido Big Boss, la cual colgaba de igual forma. Del saco asomaba una desaliñada cabeza que me resulto familiar. Por supuesto era Diamond Tiara, viva y bien, bueno más o menos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el ensangrentado pedazo de carne que era destazado frente a ella y a el enorme cuchillo de carnicero que estaba clavado en él. Pude oír gemir en voz baja. .

Despeje mi garganta. Aunque la verdad sonó como si un oso tosiera. Big Mama se dio la vuelta y se inclinó ante mí. - ¿Si, Oscuro Señor? –

\- Yo... – me fallaron las palabras. Señale a la potrilla que colgaba como un pedazo de jamón en exhibición de la pared. **\- ... ¿Qué demonios? -**

Ella miro hacia donde señalaba y de inmediato entendió a que me referías. -Oscuro Señor usted me ordeno que no la perdiera de vista- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. -ese es el único lugar donde puedo vigilarla todo el tiempo, mientras trabajo. -

Pensé que debía de decir. Pero no podía armar una frase. Trate tres veces antes de finalmente lograr decirlo. **\- ¿y sucedió algo más mientras dormía? –** pregunte mientras deseaba poder sobarme las sienes a través del casco.

Big Mama procedió a informarme. Al parecer la "linda" y pequeña Diamond Tiara había disfrutado de un tiempo de lo más interesante en mi ausencia.

Mama había tratado primero amarrando la correa que traía a una mesa. Diamond Tiara lo había agradecido con una interminable retahíla de quejas y lloriqueos. Esperando distraerla y que de esa forma se callara, Big Mama había dejado que los cachorros jugaran con ella... que en el caso de ellos consistía en muchos golpeteos y mordidas en la melena y en la cola de parte de ellos y muchos alaridos de parte de ella. Big Mama trato de ser buena y le ofreció un plato lleno de las mejores entrañas y pedazos de carne en la cuadra, solo para que la mal agradecida los rechazara, gritando horrorizada. Big Mama le dijo que no la dejaría en paz hasta que se acabara el contenido de su plato. Yo podía ver claramente el plato aun en el suelo, con los pedazos ya secos de su "cena" aun en él.

Ella siguió haciendo escandalo hasta que Big Mama se vio obligada a "disciplinarla". Hay que notar que entre los perros diamante la disciplina parental consiste en un ataque simulado; lanzando al menor contra el suelo mientras se ladra, se gruñe y se chasquean los dientes a centímetros de la cara de este. Eso al parecer había hecho maravillas. Sin embargo, Big Mama se vio obligada a usar el método del saco porque no podía trabajar con un poni tirado en medio del suelo de la cocina en posición fetal.

El insulto final cuando Diamond Tiara suplico que le permitieran hacer del "uno". Big Mama la llevo con saco y todo a las letrinas, cuando la potra mimada hizo otro escandaloso berrinche. Le informaron que o bien usaba las letrinas al aire libre como todo mundo o se podía quedar colgando de un saco húmedo. Con su voluntad rota, Tiara, comenzó a cojear hacia la letrina y les dio la espalda para hacer sus necesidades.

Y de inmediato se cayó dentro de ella.

Lo que necesito otro viaje a los baños...

Cuando la poni estuvo limpia a la entera satisfacción de Big Mama (a diferencia de mí, Big Mama ella sabía dónde estaba el jabón), volvió a meter a la potrilla al saco y lo colgó de la pared de la cocina, mientras Big Mama terminaba de rebanar la carne de pescado y de dragón para los guisados. Por algún tipo de milagro la potrilla se quedó callada en cuanto el cuchillo de carnicero hizo aparición, así que Big Mama logro terminar de preparar la comida en paz.

Resistí la urgencia de darme un golpe en la cara con la mano de nuevo. Resistía esa urgencia muy a menudo con esta clase de secuaces que tengo. ¿Me pregunte por DEMONIOS los lideres malvados preferían a esta clase de secuaces fuertes pero carentes de cerebro? **\- ¿ASI que déjame ver si entendí? ¿Tu tomaste a esta joven herbívora, La usaste de juguete para mascar? ¿Le diste entrañas sangrientas para comer** _ **?**_ **¿La tiraste dentro de la** _ **letrina**_ _ **?**_ **¿La metiste en un saco y la colgaste como pavo que solo espera al carnicero para el día de navidad y luego la hiciste que viera como procedías a machacar una pila de carne a unos centímetros de sus pies? -**

Big Mama se me quedo viendo con la mirada perdida. -mmm. Si creo que eso paso, si, así es-

Grandioso. La mejor Perro Diamante de la tribu cuidando niños y casi seguro dejo a la potrilla traumada de por vida. Tome a mi rehén no necesitada con saco y todo, reuní una charola de frutas y vegetales y la cargue de vuelta a mi habitación.

Una vez que llegue ahí cerré la puerta de tras nuestro, deje el saco en el piso y la solté de sus amarras. Puse la charola enfrente de ella en el piso, junto a un tazón de agua. -come- le dije. Ella me miro como si tuviera miedo de que la fuera a morder.

 **\- ¡COME! –** le grite. Ella chillo y de inmediato comenzó a morder una zanahoria tan rápido como podía, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Yo apoye mi cansado trasero en una silla y la deje comer en paz.

Después de devorar algunas zanahorias y manzanas ella bajo el ritmo un poco, así que fui al librero y tomé un libro al azar. Lo puse frente a ella. Ella alejo la mirada de la comida y lo vio, una vez que vi que tenía su atención, le hablé.

 **-este es el trato-** le dije. **-tú haces lo que te digo, exactamente como te digo. Cuando yo lo digo. Y me aseguro de que tu estancia sea placentera. Tú me das más problemas y te pondo de vuelta en el saco. –** dije agitando la mano en su dirección.

Ella me vio, su mirada estaba llena de un absoluto odio. -te odio- exclamo ella, en una voz sin emociones.

 **-Adelante, ódiame cuanto quieras-** le respondí. **-Pero será mejor que hagas lo que te digo. -**

Ella empezó a soplar y resoplar, como hacen los niños que se preparan a hacer un escándalo. Mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -No puedes hacerme esto a mi- insistió. -Soy rica. Tengo amigos poderosos… -

Oh, que lindo. Aprendiendo de su padre. **-Tú no TIENES amigos. –** dije con desdén.

Eso dio en el blanco. Su quijada se quedó colgando, luego exclamo - ¡Eso es mentira! Tengo muchos amigos…-

 **-Basura-** exclame yo. Hice aparecer uno de mis ojos de Vulcan (¡ding, ding! ¡Tenemos un nombre ganador!) y lo hice volar a su alrededor, mirándola. **-te he observado. Por todo un día. Observándote mientras te seguía a todos lados. Mire todo lo que hacías. Escuche todo lo que decías. Tu NO tienes amigos. No hay un poni en Ponyville que te soporte. Yegua, Potro, potrilla o potrillo. Eres grosera, cruel y maliciosa. Y es por eso que ninguno de ellos te soporta. -**

-Eso... Eso es una MENTIRA- repitió. -Silver Spoon es mi amiga… -

 **\- ¿Te refieres a la pequeña de color gris con la marca en forma de cuchara, que te sigue a todas partes? –** dije mientras me inclinaba hacia ella y puse mi mascara a centímetros de su nariz. **-ella solo se junta contigo porque eres rica. Ella es como todos los demás en el pueblo; ella solo es educada contigo porque tu Papi tiene dinero y por qué cree que debe de serlo. -**

Ella se puso de pie de un salto. - ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio! Mi papi va a venir a salvarme… -

Yo le di una ráfaga a todo volumen. **\- ¡TU PAPI TE CAMBIO POR UNAS BOLSAS DE MONEDAS! –** ella se quedó helada, con la boca abierta, con los ojos bien abiertos y en negación. **-Eso es LA VERDAD. ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE HIZO. ¡EL SABIA LO QUE PASARIA SI TRATABA DE ENGAÑARME, AUN ASI FUE Y LO HIZO DE TODOS MODOS! A el no le importa lo que te pase a ti o alguien más ¡PORQUE EL QUIERE A SU DINERO MAS A TI! -**

 **-Y ESA ES la razón por la que no tienen amigos. ¡ESA ES LA RAZON por la que nadie puede SOPORTARTE! ¡Él estaba demasiado ocupado amasando DINERO como para enseñarte a ser algo más que un inútil y mimado pedazo de excremento! ¡EL PROBABLEMENTE se imaginó que, si se cansaba de ti, te podía casar de mayor para una mayor ganancia de DINERO así que no serías UNA GRAN PERDIDA! -**

 **\- ¡Tu papi no es un grande e importante poni, solo es un PONI DE TIERRA acaparador de dinero con una TIENDA y algunos CENTAVOS! ¡Así que, si estas esperando a que tu papi venga a salvarte, OLVIDALO! ¡A EL NO PODRIAS IMPORTARLE MENOS! ¡NADIE SE PREOCUPA! ¡ASI QUE SUPERALO! -**

Eso fue todo. Ella se quedó ahí sentada por cerca de un minuto, sin moverse. Luego cerro la boca, su barbilla se arrugo y comenzaron a salir las lágrimas. -E… eso no es verdad...- dijo temblando. -Mi Papi me ama. Si lo hace. Él va a venir a salvarme… -

 **\- ¡Cállate! -** rugí. Ella cerro la boca con un chasquido. **-ahora este es el trato. Como ya había dicho, has lo que te digo y te tratare decentemente. Puede que hasta te trate bien. Pero dame a mí y a mis Perros Diamante más M #$a y tú vas de vuelta al saco y con Big Mama. ¿Esta claro?... ¿Y bien? -**

Sus ojos miraron el piso. - ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? - murmuro.

Usando magia puse un libro frente a ella y lo coloqué de forma que pudiera ver la portada. **-Comienza a leer. -**

Ella miro al libro y luego a mí. - ¡Leer esto? –

 **\- ¿Acaso Tartamudee? -**

Ella volvió a ver la portada, con las mejillas aun húmedas. -Pr… Principios avanzados de herme… hermenéutica por… -

 **-Maldición. –** con un movimiento del dedo retire ese libro y lo cambie por otro. **-Intenta con este. -**

-Ta… Taumatología In… Intermedia... -

 **-ARG. Aun es demasiado. –** retire ese libro también y escanee el librero. oye. Colores brillantes, paginas grande, muchas ilustraciones... con unicornios y conejos en la portada. Y al parecer agarre toda la serie. Tendría que desintegrar a cualquiera que llegara a enterarse de esto. -aquí. – dije mientras el libro aterrizaba frente a ella.

Ella leyó la portada. -¿El libro de magia del pequeño unicornio, Volumen uno? - dijo.

Asentí y mágicamente le di lo abrí en la primera página. Ella sorbios sus mocos y se limpió los ojos y la nariz con una pata delantera. -Mi papi va venir a salvarme- dijo débilmente. -lo hará. Ya lo veras... -

Ella comenzó a leer la primera página. Yo me recline en mi asiento.

Ahhh. Ahora si estamos llegando a alguna parte.

* * *

Notas de Traductor

1] término acuñado en Austria en el siglo 19 para referirse a la situación política de México en ese entonces donde juaristas, liberales radicales, militares y conservadores monárquicos estaba en una igualdad de poder que hacía que todos estuvieran en desventaja, pues si uno atacaba a los otros se arriesgaba a su vez a ser atacado por otro de los bandos, lo que hace que todos querían ser el segundo o tercero en atacar para aprovechar que sus oponentes se eliminen entre sí. La frase es muy común en otros idiomas como "Mexican Standoff" pero no es muy usada en México curiosamente, también se traduce como duelo mexicano, duelo a la mexicana, punto muerto mexicano o tablas mexicanas.

2] cálmala Obi-wan. XD

3] la sustancia en cuestión normalmente se usa como abono, pero con los conocimientos adecuados, puede ser usado en la fabricación de bombas como la que se usó en el atentado en la ciudad de Oklahoma de 1995. Razón por la que ahora se vigila mucho quien compra ese producto. Al menos en los Estados Unidos.

4] se dice que cuando se te sube "el muerto" tu estas consciente, pero no importa que no puedes moverte, y a veces se siente presión como si alguien estuviera arriba de ti pero no hay nadie, de ahí el término. En este caso el podría mover su cuerpo pero su cerebro al parecer no podía hacer nada mas.


	10. Chapter 10

_si notan fallos o errores de ortografía por favor háganme los notar para corregirlos, siempre trato de arreglar las cosa pero dado que yo hago la traducción y la corrección solo, no es raro que se me escape algo. gracias de ante mano._

* * *

 **El Asenso de Darth Vulcan**

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 10

* * *

 _Celestia se me quedo mirando un rato sin decir nada. -Creo que ya escuché suficiente por ahora- dijo con frialdad. -tengo asuntos más importantes que manejar que tu…-_

 _Yo pretendí que hería mis sentimientos. -aaaaahhh. Mi auto estima esta lastimada. -_

 _-Seguiremos esto después- dijo siniestramente. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, sus guardias la siguieron. Yo me quede solo._

 _Algunas horas más tarde. Seguía colgado de mis cadenas. Cada dos horas un guardia venia me dejaba bajar y le llevaba a hacer mis necesidades, y luego me traía de vuelta. Aparte de eso solo podía quedarme aquí ver como creía el moho en las paredes._

 _Había comenzado a contar los tabiques de mi celda por catorceava vez cuando las cosas cambiaron de forma más bien dramática. Un momento estaba ahí colgado sumido en mis pensamientos, totalmente solo, al siguiente uno de esos ponis alados con cuerno de color azul oscuro está en la celda conmigo. Caray. Ni siquiera vi el destello de la tele portación. Mi mente realmente debe de haber estado distraído._

 _Su cuerno brillo brevemente y mis esposas se abrieron. Yo caí al piso, dándome un fuerte golpe. Después de un momento de esperar a que mis piernas recuperan su fuerza, así que me puse de pie y me sacudí el polvo. -muy bien- le dije. -y quién diablos ere…-_

 _Si decir ni una palabra ella se dio la vuelta y me dio una cos en el pecho. Volé a través de la celda y me impacté en las rejas con un sonido de "Bam." Justo antes de que las pezuñas me golpearan pude ver una luna creciente en su costado. -Déjame adivinar- gruñí, tirado en el piso de la celda, viendo como el techo se tambaleaba. -la hermana menor de la Princesa Celestia, Luna. -_

 _Una pezuña cubierta de plata se posó en mi pecho. Pude sentir como la armadura del pecho se sumía con su fuerza. -Callaos, peste- siseo entre sus dientes. - ¡estoy aquí para daos vuestro justo castigo por todas las terribles crueldades que habéis cometido! -_

 _-urk- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca._

 _Su casco comenzó a presionar aún más. El metal de la armadura se empezó a romper. Si, ella estaba dejando en claro; que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme un agujero en el pecho de un pisotón. -Mi hermana es demasiado amable y sube para su propio bien- siguió Luna. -ella negociaría con vos, os dejaría parlotear. Yo no siento necesidad de hacer eso. Vos habéis traído maldad sobre nuestros ponis y vos responderéis por eso de forma rápida y humilde y nos daréis toda la verdad… ¡o sentiréis nuestra ira! -_

 _La miré de arriba abajo y me reí en su cara. No, estaba siendo valiente o sintiéndome superior, ni nada de eso. Era una tendencia que tenia de reírme como demente cuando estaba asustado o nervioso. Eso me gano algunas golpizas en la escuela, claro que también evito algunas otras. Dependía de si el que me iba a golpear se ofendía o se asustaba._

 _Y al parecer Luna era del tipo que al eso lo asusta. - ¿de Q-que os reis? - exigió saber, mientras retrocedía._

 _Ella me quito su peso de encima. Así que tome su pata y la parte. -de ti- respondí entre risas. Luego me senté a recuperar el aliento mientras trataba de sacarle una respuesta._

 _¿quieren saber algo? Solo tengo un talento, un talento que realmente funciona. Tengo el talento de ser irritante con las personas; me puedo dar cuenta de a que son sensibles y que cosas realmente les duelen… y después les doy justo ahí. No me agrada mucho eso de mí. Hace mucho que descubre que solo sirve para hacer que te apaleen. Pero en este momento no pensaba detenerme en lo más mínimo._

 _-guau. Así que Celestia te envió para ser "el policía malo" [1] ¿no es así? -_

 _\- ¿Policía… malo? – dijo confundida._

 _Por supuesto. Ella era la que había estado atrapada en la luna por mil años, así que era como pez fuera del agua. -significa que ella viene a pretender ser amable, mientras que tu vienes y pretendes ser cruel y mala... y así haces su trabajo sucio. Como siempre. – eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar. Había escuchado sobre la princesa y Nightmare Moon y todo eso y tenía algunas corazonadas al respecto de cómo ocurría las interacciones de las hermanas tras bambalinas._

 _Y al parecer adivine. Ella resoplo, aplanando sus orejas. -retened vuestra lengua, engendro- dijo. -No me interesa nada de lo que implicáis. -_

 _\- ¿y que se supone que estoy implicando? – dije mientras me ponía de pie y me recargaba en una pared, tratando de lucir tranquilo y casual y deseando que el mundo dejara de moverse. - ¿La verdad? Las cosas se ponen feas, ella se va y vienes tú y te pones ruda conmigo. Perdón si prefiero confiar en lo que estoy viendo. -_

 _-Celestia- dijo deliberadamente Luna -no me PIDIO que os pusiera en vuestro lugar, infeliz. Yo hubiera hecho esto por mi cuenta. -_

 _-si te deja- dije provocándola._

 _Ella pareció hincharse de indignación y camino amenazadoramente hacia mí, dándome una mirada asesina. -Vos prisionero, tenéis que mostrar respeto- y me amenazo agitando la punta de su cuerno frente a mi cara._

 _Levante un dedo y con el aparte su dedo antes de que me lo clavara en la máscara. -Celestia ya hizo la rutina del cuerno en tu cara- le dije. -y ella es mejor en ella también. olvídalo. No voy a hablar con su el subordinado de Celestia_. _-_

 _Ella me dio una cachetada con su casco, y me tendió en el piso. Le levante algo mareado. Ella estaba ahí sacudiendo su casco, al parecer olvido que aún tenía el puesto el casco. - ¡NOY SOY EL SUBORDINADO DE NINGUN PONI! - Rugió._

 _-Oh ya supéralo- le dije, esperando que el cambiador de voz pudiera esconder el miedo en mi voz. Me tomo un minuto para arreglar y enderezar mi maltrecho casco. -ella gobierna el sol, esa cosa que mantiene a todos en el planeta VIVO. Tú gobiernas la luna, una jodida luz de noche_. _Eres tan poco relevante que ella hizo tu trabajo y el de ella por mil años sin ninguna clase de ayuda. -_

 _Cielos. ella escucho esto y se derrumbó. Quiero decir se deshizo como galleta mojada. Ella trato de mantenerse un aire pomposo y real, pero uno podía ver como sus ojos vacilaban. Bajo toda su fanfarronada era terriblemente insegura. No era sorprendente considerando como su hermana la había usado. -Mi hermana y yo compartimos el trono- dijo. -Yo gobierno junto a ella... –_

 _\- ¿Gobernar junto a ella? – dije riendo deliberadamente. -Tú no_ eres igual que _ella. Trataste de defenderte, ella te dio una nalgada en las pompis y te mando a tu cuarto y solo te dejo salir cuando le prometiste que serias buena niña y que le obedecerías. La única razón por la que eres princesa es porque ella lo permite_. _Y ella te lo puede quitar cuando quiera. – yo señale alrededor con las manos. -mira este lugar. diablos, ella construyó Canterlot cuando tu no estabas. ¡TODO es de ella! ¡Es SU castillo, SU reino y lo ha sido por miles de años! Tu solo eres la hermanita desempleada que duerme en el sofá…-_

 _Fue cuando ella hizo su mejor imitación del Emperador Palpatine en mi persona. - ¡CALLAOS! – relámpagos de color de la luz de la luna salieron de su cuerno y corrieron por todo mi cuerpo. Yo grité y temblé, caí al suelo convulsionando. Me agarré de las rejas de la celda me sostuve de ellas mientras gritaba y me movía de forma violenta._

 _Solo fue un segundo, pero MALDICION eso fue demasiado. Ella termino el espectáculo y retrocedió. Ella se veía sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Creo que ella estaba más sorprendida del porqué. -que pasha dulshura- dije con la lengua adormecida. - ¿la verdad duele_? _– dije riéndome. -Pero oye, no eres totalmente inútil, después de todo… te deja hacer todo lo que a ella la haría ver mal. Así ella puede ser la linda princesa que todo mundo adora... y... mientras tu juegas a las escondidas en la oscuridad con tus ponis murciélago asustando a los potrillos para que se porten bien. - ¿mil años y nada ha cambiado, no es así? -_

 _Con los ojos bien abiertos ella se dio la vuelta y salto, desapareciendo en un destello de luz azul oscura. Yo me quede ahí tirado en el piso, riendo como idiota mientras las paredes a mi alrededor se bamboleaban y desaparecían..._

Fue entonces que desperté con un resoplido, aun colgado de cadenas en mi celda. urg. Babeé dentro de mi mascara. Luego parpadee con mis somnolientos ojos y mire al rededor. Oh, ¿así que eso fue lo que paso eh? La Princesa de la noche puede entrar en los sueños, verdad. Ella debió darse cuenta de que dormitaba y decidió meterse en mis sueños cuando mis defensas estaban bajas.

Entonces mire a las esposas. Las runas brillaban ligeramente. Ellas no pudieron quitarme el amuleto, pero pudieron suprimir mis poderes de esta forma. Tal vez también fue la única razón por la que ella logro entrar en mi mente... debo saber que nunca me quitarían esas cosas si era un prisionero. Esa debió de ser mi primera señal de que soñaba. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que luna tenía un flan de frambuesa en la cabeza en vez de una corona. Pero ya saben como son los sueños.

Cerca de una hora después Celestia regreso. Y no se veía para nada amistosa. - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – exigió saber, con las fosas nasales muy abiertas. -en el momento que volvió de hablar contigo ella corrió a su habitación… ¡y se rehúsa a salir! – ella se acercó a mi apretando los dientes. – ¿Qué le hiciste a ella, hechicero? –

\- ¿Qué le hice? - dije. -no le hice nada. Ella trato de freírme con relámpagos… -

Su cuerno lanzo chispas. Y unas flamas danzaron en mi dirección. – No me engañes, Vulcan- su voz denotaba peligro.

-nada- volví a decir. -solo le recordé da adorable relación que ella tiene contigo... siempre y cuando haga exactamente lo que le dices. -

Celestia se detuvo y alejo su cuerno. - ¿Qué sucedió en tu sueño? -

-no me preguntes, tu eres la que la mando a torturarme dentro de mi mente- dije de golpe. -Oh no me veas así- le dije cuando ella me vio sorprendida. - ¿Qué crees que hacía cada vez que la mandabas en la oscuridad a hacer tu trabajo sucio? -

\- ¿a hacer mi trabajo sucio? ? - exclamo Celestia.

-Oh vamos. Tú la mantienes a oscuras, le das ponis con colmillos de murciélago para que sean sus guardias, **haces un día festivo sobre como ella devora potrillos… -** ella ha sido tu monstruo en el armario desde el día uno. Es algo bueno que aun te tenga miedo, al menos. Eso la mantiene en la línea. - yo me detuve. -fue fácil ver cuál era su talón de Aquiles, solo con conocer su historia. Como ella se volvió loca de celos hacia ti. Por qué siempre está en tu sombra. Siempre la opacas... como siempre la olvidan mientras todos te ven y te adoran... -

\- ¡Eso ha cambiado! -

Me alce de hombros, dudándolo sinceramente. - ¿como? Todo lo que hizo que la encerraras en la luna fue hacer que fuera aun **peor.** La metiste a una celda por mil años, hasta que todos olvidaron que **existía** **,** y le contaste historias de miedo obre ellas a los pequeños. Ahora que está de vuelta, esta incluso aún más detrás de ti de lo que estaba antes y ya que ustedes son jodidamente inmortales, así es como seguirá siendo por siempre. Y ella lo sabe. Y dado que la venciste cuando se rebeló contra ti sabe que jamás se va a librar de ti. Así es como son las cosas. -

Entonces la vi repasar eso en su mente. Ella tenía una expresión de herida incredulidad. -tu apenas si la conoces y lograste herir tanto su corazón. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan casualmente cruel? – me dijo. Casi podía oírse el asombro en su voz.

Em sentí con ganas de ser despectivo. -es fácil cuando no te la pasas toda tu vida con la cabeza metida en la dulce tierra de los ponis. –

\- ¿de todas formas, no querías oír el resto de mi historia? ...-

* * *

Nota del Traductor:

1] se ve en muchas series policíacas y en comedias, dos policías interrogan a un sospechoso, unos es compresivo y amable ese es el policía bueno, el otro es agresivo y violento, ese es el policía malo.


	11. Chapter 11

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traducción (y quesque correcciones): Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 11

* * *

 _Celestia puso una expresión… que me hizo pensar que todo este asunto me recordaba al interrogatorio de la película de -El silencio de los Inocentes- o algo así. Hasta me aguante las ganas de llamar a Celestia "Clarice." Porque no habría entendido el chiste. -Así que eso fue lo que estuviese obligando a hacer a Diamond tiara como tu prisionera. – me dijo con una voz sin emociones. -que te ayudara a aprender magia. -_

 _-una parte de eso- respondí. -la mayor parte. Pero estaba haciendo algo más importante. -_

 _\- ¿Que? – pregunto Celestia._

 _Yo dije mientras sonreía. -aprendiendo a leer. -_

No me tomo nada de tiempo comenzar a entender el lenguaje escrito de Equestria. Ellos hablaban español… algo que no había notado antes… pero eso significaba que debían de usar los mismos fonemas. Sabía que el español tenía 22 en él, así que solo era cuestión de aprender que símbolos representaban que fonemas. Viva por _Enganchado con los fonemas_. [1]

Por supuesto había un truco; su lenguaje escrito es una especie de hibrido. Ya que tiene letras del español o que se parecen a las del español. Había otras que eran pictogramas, como en el chino o algo así. Y estaban las que parecían solo filas de líneas cortas y largas agrupadas. Debería de haber sido imposible para mi aprender… pero… lo estaba comprendiendo. Aprendiendo más cada día y recordando lo que había aprendido el día anterior, era perfecto. Lo estaba absorbiendo todo como si fuera una esponja.

Comencé a leer los libros que robé; los perros trajeron más libros, lodosos, rotos o manchados, pero aun legibles. (ya sospechaba que los perros habían estado saqueando; así que mientras obedecieran mis reglas sobre no matar, decidí ignóralo.) leí esos también. A segundo día sin guías no podía leer casi nada, con algo de ayuda. Para el tercer día ya podía leer al nivel de jardín de niños.

Para el séptimo día, ya leía fluidamente por mí mismo.

Entonces comprendí que debía de ser el medallón; debía de estar abriendo mis canales de aprendizaje, modificando mis centros del habla, para que fuera más sencillo aprender, como no lo había sido desde que era un bebe... _Yo quería_ aprender tanto como fuera posible. Mi cerebro se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y en las noches daba vueltas sin para debido a las salvajes y dementes pesadillas que tuve, pero aprendí.

Por supuesto estaba matando tres pájaros con una piedra. Las pequeñas lecturas de Tiara me estaban enseñando todo sobre la tierra poni... Equestria... su historia, como funcionaba todo y más. Al principio ella era desafiante... ella me venía caminar en su dirección ella se acercaba a mí y me decía -Mi papi vendrá por mí y tú lo sabes. - ella me repetía eso cada vez que la dejaba hacerlo.

Yo la mantenía encadenada a un poste de mi cama, con una cubeta como bacinica, un plato para la comida y un tazón de agua. Le había dado órdenes estrictas a los Perros Diamante de cómo cuidarla en mi ausencia; Así que solo le daban de comer lo que yo les decía, mantenían el tazón lleno de agua y su bacinica vacía. Y no tenían permitido tocarla de ninguna forma.

La segunda noche, ella de hecho trato de escapar. El perro que estaba a cargo de darle de comer había cometido el error de darle una jarra de cerámica para que se sirviera agua. Así que puso una silla detrás de la puerta y espero. Yo entre a la habitación y ella de alguna forma logro romperme la cosa en la cabeza. Que para ella que yo aun traía puesto el casco. Me quede ahí parado, correando agua y solo me quede mirándola. La expresión de terror en su cara era de antología.

Lo gracioso era que. Yo no estaba enojado con ella. Supongo que porque me pareció de lo más patético. **\- ¿Y cuál fue nuestro primer error? –** le pregunte. Ella lloriqueo mientras yo le explicaba que debió de tratar de noquear a uno de los guardias en vez de a mí, y que ellos por lo general no usan casco, luego usaría las llaves que traían para tratar de abrir el candado de la cadena que la ataba, luego se pondría el uniforme del guardia para tratar de escabullirse hasta la salida… no es que los perros diamante fueran realmente tan tontos; pero ellos usaban más su sentido del olfato que su pobre vista y ellos no la habrían visto detenidamente en los oscuros pasillos, si ella tenía el olor correcto. No creo que hubiera durado mucho afuera en el bosque Everfree, pero quizás con un poco de suerte y si tomaba algunas cosas útiles en su camino de salida…

Ella lloriqueo y lloro abiertamente mientras prometía portarse bien. Le dije que así seria, así que se la di a Big Mama. Ella paso las siguientes 24 horas en el suelo de la cocina, encerrada en una jaula, sin agua ni comida. Fui por ella a la mañana siguiente.

Ella se comportó después de eso. Aun que seguía repitiendo su mantra... -Mi papi vendrá por mi...- pero ahora solo lo decía para sí misma, cuando creía que nadie la podía oír. O de noche cuando pensaba que yo estaba dormido.

Yo me pasaba el resto de mi tiempo mejorando mi sistema de vigilancia. Tenía mis ojos espías flotando por todo el Everfree. Mi alcanza aun no bastaba para llegar a Canterlot, pero podía usar modo telescópico y mirar desde afuera de sus muros.

También había enviado ojos a Ponyville. Me quede anonadado cuando vi imágenes del pueblo haciendo su día a día como si nada hubiera pasado. No entendí que pasaba hasta tres días después cuando vi a Diamond Tiara caminando a la escuela con Silver Spoon. Fue entonces cuando note que todos en Ponyville hacían la misma rutina cada día. Hijos del pollo [2], Twilight Sparkle por una vez se había adelantado a mí. En vez de bloquear mis ojos de llegar al pueblo, lo que habría disparado todas las alarmas conmigo, ella lanzo una ilusión sobre todo el pueblo de un día típico y lo puso para repetir cada día. Como quien repite la grabación de una cámara de seguridad. Al día siguiente Diamond Tiara desapareció, Twilight evidentemente debió notar la metida de pata, pero el gato ya había salido de la bolsa. Ya sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Diamond Tiara me observaba mientras vigilaba (para ese momento ya me había graduado usando múltiples ojos al crear pantallas mágicas para cada uno, en vez de ver usándolos como si fueran mis propios ojos) y me suplico que la dejara ver Ponyville, que la dejara ver a su familia y amigos. Le deje mirar. Entonces vio al igual que yo… como todo Ponyville se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, tan tranquilos como el que más. Hasta su Papi, abriendo su tienda cada mañana, para ganar más de los brillantes bits que tanto amaba, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella dejo de decir su mantra después de esto.

También mantuve a los Perros Diamante ocupados. Cazando, minando, haciendo fortificaciones. Incluso trate de que aprendieran a domesticar; atrape algunas de esas cosas-gallinas-víboras y las metí en una cueva con cristales que los perros me habían dicho que no se podían comer y bloquee la entrada con una gran roca, luego ordenen a los perros diamante arrojar algo de maíz de vez en cuando. ... No sé, me imagine que quizás lograría que pusieran algunos huevos o algo.

Lo de la Hidra si fue una decepción total. Los perros cavaron un gran hoyo para algún proyecto de algo, y el enorme bruto cayo en él. Yo estaba muy emocionado cuando lo oí; de acuerdo con las leyendas humanas, si le cortas una cabeza a una hidra, dos más aparecen en su lugar. Así que tuve la idea de tener una fuente inagotable de carne... cortar una cabeza, asarla y regresar para encontrar dos más. Lástima que no era cierto. Fui la sujete con cadenas espectrales y le corte desde los hombros una cabeza, pero a la hidra no le salió otra en vez de eso grito, se retorció y armo mucho escandalo... después de un rato de mirarla sangrar fui, cosí y vende la herida. Pensé que quizás ocurría muy lentamente como cuando las ranas regeneras las extremidades. Pero nada sucedió, lo único que paso fue que "Stumpy" corría al fondo del hoyo y se hacía bolita cada vez que me veía. Me hice una nota de construir una rampa y sacar a la criatura de ahí a la primera oportunidad; por ninguna razón iba yo a mantener a la hidra con nuestro presupuesto. Y quien sabe quizás le creciera la cabeza de nuevo si la dejaba libre unos meses en lo salvaje.

Era una pena; l carne de hidra resulto ser muy buena. Agradable y tierna. La rebanamos y la guardamos en una cámara que mágicamente convertí en un congelador.

Por cierto, Me tomo unas dos semanas para desbloquear mi magia.

Estaba tendido en mi cama despierto, como siempre, mirando el techo, pensando en instrucciones medio inteligibles que había estado leyendo en los libros de magia que me robe. De todos modos, ya no dormía mucho últimamente, así que tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Mi magia estaba mejorando. Pero no demasiado. Estaba aprendiendo como hacer tal o cual truco o conjuro... pero era poco a poco, lo que pensaba que era una especie de "menú de artículos mágicos." Una lista de conjuros aleatorios, algo así como has tu orden y te lo entrega de inmediato... pero nada tenía sentido. No había formula, ni _sistema_ en él. Yo podía casi entenderlo... Estaba tan tentadoramente cerca... _El amuleto puede desbloquear mi poder_

Yo parpadee. Ese pensamiento ¿de dónde había venido?

 _El amuleto tiene la respuesta, solo debes de preguntar_

...No puede ser tan sencillo ¿o sí? Hasta ahora el Amuleto solo había actuado como una interface de señalar y dar click, de cierto modo. Así que comencé a pinchar a ciegas dentro de mi propio cerebro a ver si algo se encendía. Hasta los nuevos conjuros que aprendía funcionaban de esa forma rudimentaria. Como un niño que prende palabras sueltas en vez de aprenderse el alfabeto, o alguien que hace un pastel con una mescla ya preparada en vez de hacerlo siguiendo cada pazo y mesclando cada ingrediente. Pero no acaso algo que tiene una interface de ese tipo ¿no debería de venir con su propio menú de ayuda?

Valía la pena intentarlo. Suspire y me recosté en mi cama y deje a mi mente vagar. Enfocándose en mi magia. Jalando aquí, empujado ahí, siguiendo los rastros de energía cada vez más y más profundo... era como estar en el suelo tratando de definir de donde vendría el siguiente tic, dolor o comenzó, un poco como quien sigue ese único cable de entre la madeja que uno encuentra bajo el escritorio...

Así que seguí esas pequeñas hebras de magia de las que había estado tirando, hasta llegar a la raíz, al núcleo. Una vez ahí, cuando me sentí totalmente sumergido, abrí mis ojos y visualicé las palabras que quería decir:

 _ **Dime como es que funcionas.**_

Al parecer, ese fue el momento cuando me dio el ataque.

Desperté gritando y vi que una gran cosa peluda me sujetaba. Me lo sacudí... bueno, de hecho, _dejé_ de sacudirme. Luego mira a mi alrededor. Estaba acostado en mi cama. Varios perros diamantes muy musculosos me sujetaban de los brazos y las piernas. Los alaridos al parecer no eran míos si no de Diamond Tiara. Quien al estar encadenada a la cama de malvado señor del mal que estaba teniendo una especia de ataque epiléptico, la había traumado en exceso.

Gruñí mientras trataba de enderezarme. - ¡Amo Vulcan! - me grito Runt. - ¿Qué es lo que sucedió, Oscuro maestro? -

 **-Dejen que me levante-** les gruñí. Los perros diamante de inmediato retrocedieron y se sentaron. Me sujete mi acorazada cabeza. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué era lo que _estaba_ pasando? En el momento en que hice contacto con el Amuleto, un show de luces salido de un Rave estallo en mi cabeza. Era como... como...

...si un centenar de epifanías hubieran ocurrido a la vez. Como si cada pieza del rompecabezas callera en su lugar perfectamente. Incluso ahora toda clase de ideas estallaban en mi cabeza como pirotecnia descontrolada, encendiendo otras más en mis neuronas. Me di un golpe en la cabeza; eso hizo que la sensación desapareciera. Y entonces lo sentí:

 _Satori._

Es una palabra japonesa. Y significa El momento de perfecta claridad y entendimiento. Como cuando Neo en Matrix se queda de -Vaya, ahora se Kung Fu. – así estaba yo. Todos esos garabatos ininteligibles que había estado leyendo ahora tenían sentido. Yo cerré los ojos... y un menú aprecio. Un menú escrito en Equestriano. Tenía docenas de categorías; terminologías arcanas. Evocación, Transformación, Ilusión, Tele portación, Encantamiento... yo repase las opciones; más brillantes letras aprecian ante los ojos de mi mente. Yo lo comprendía todo y los principios básicos eran de lo más simple. Tan sencillo como el ABC y el123. Todo el conocimiento de la taumaturgia, right at justo en la punta de mis dedos mentales. Tenía conjuros pre-fabricados e instrucciones para modificarlos o crear nuevos de la nada.

 _El amuleto solo había estado esperando a que aprendiera a leer._

Así que extendí la mano, una docena de ojos de Vulcan, aparecieron por todo el bosque. De inmediato mande uno a Ponyville; ahora podía ver la matriz de la ilusión que se había lanzado sobre el pueblo y ajuste mi ojo acordemente. La ilusión desapareció y pude poner mi mirada en el pueblo por primera vez en cercas de dos semanas.

Comencé a reír de forma malévola. Los perros diamante se pusieron nerviosos al oírme.

 **-Runt, reúne a los líderes de la jauría en la sala de guerra-** le dije. **–ha llegado la hora. –** luego troné los dedos; la cadena de Diamond Tiara salto a mi mano. Con un destello de luz negro-purpura ella y yo desaparecimos.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

1] hooked on phonics es un libro famoso en los estados unidos para ayudar a los niños a pronunciar de forma adecuada; desgraciadamente no se si existe un similar en español.

2] en ingles el autor usan un versión light de una muy común grosería en ingles; así que la sustituí con el equivalente mexicano light de la misma grosería.


	12. Chapter 12

_Les recuerdo a mis lectores, que si comentan como personas anónimas, o sin cuenta en fanfiction, no puedo corresponderles._

* * *

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción y Corrección: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 12

* * *

-… (léase con ascenso francés) Y ahora nos encontramos en medio del bosque Everfree, buscando la siempre evasiva criatura conocida como Darth Vulcan... -

-Discord, Si no te callas te voy a patear tan fuerte que tu quijada va a golpear tu cerebro. -

Se quejo Twilight en voz baja. Esta pequeña expedición no llevaba ni una hora de iniciada y ya todos tenían los nervios de punta.

Habían sido dos semanas destroza nervios desde que Darth Vulcan había secuestrado a Diamond Tiara. A pesar de haber desaparecido en el Bosque, su presencia aún era palpable. Sus Perros Diamante andaban sueltos robando casa y granjas en las orillas del bosque o atacando caravanas, saqueando todo lo que podían llevarse. Pero principalmente se habían robado libros, lo que desconcertaba a todas las víctimas, pero a Twilight la ponía nerviosa. Ella sin duda sabía que el conocimiento era poder; Si alguien era capaz de saber el daño que el libro correcto en los cascos equivocadas podía hacer, era ella. Sus ojos espías la asustaban más, aquí había un enemigo que apreciaba más la información y el conocimiento estratégico.

Bajo su propio consejo, Celestia y Luna habían enviado tropas a Ponyville por tren encubiertas por ilusiones. Había sido brutalmente difícil tejer las ilusiones que ahora ocultaban a Ponyville y mantenían las preparaciones militares lejos de sus mirones ojos espía, pero había sido necesario. Darth Vulcan no debía de obtener ni la menor pista de lo que se planeaba, si es que se quería vencerlo y atraparlo.

Pese a todo el subterfugio, era un plan más bien sencillo. Ella y las demás portadoras encontrarían la guarida de Darth Vulcan... lo que no había sido tan difícil. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Darth Vulcan, él no había logrado ocultar su rastro totalmente. Aun se podían encontrar partes de su carretera improvisada. Y cuidadosos conjuros de visión lejana, le habían permitido a Twilight Sparkle eliminar los senderos falsos; así que ahora seguían su pista como una jauría de sabuesos.

Una vez que encontraran su guarida, enviarían una bengala a la guardia real, había un escuadrón de ponis de tierra, unicornios y pegasos en armadura, con carruajes tirados por estos últimos, esperando en Ponyville por la señal para salir volando. ellos caerían del cielo y pondrían a la potrilla secuestrada a salvo. Y el seria superado por poder de fuego normal y mágico, para ser finalmente capturado. Con o sin Amuleto del Alicornio, o su armada de perros diamante, nadie podía luchar contra dos docenas de los mejores soldados de Equestria.

-¡Oooo, acaso no es tierna! -

-Te lo juro, Discord... -

Claro eso asumiendo que pudieran evitar que la partida de búsqueda se matará a sí misma, se corrigió con un suspiro mental. La Princesa Celestia había insistido en que Discord los acompañara. Él era sin dudas la criatura mágica más poderosa de Equestria, si no es que del mundo Y si confrontaban a Darth Vulcan podía ser de ayuda. Si es que se le podía mantener enfocado en la tarea.

Discord al parecer estaba hiperactivo el día de hoy y estaba sacando de quicio a los demás con sus payasadas. Se había pasado la última media hora vestido de color caqui y con un casco de zafarí o Salacot, haciendo una terrible imitación de un ascenso Hosstraliano [1] y llamándose a sí mismos el "Cazador de Cragodilos." [2] y parecía sacar especial placer de sacar de quicio a Rainbow Dash. claro que el temperamento de ella la hacía blanco fácil...

Apareció de Pronto cerca de Twilight. Bloqueando su campo de visión, él le susurro algo en forma conspiratoria. - ¿vez eso?- dijo señalando a Rainbow Dash, quien en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando hacia el bosque. -esa es una Ponyville Rainbow Dash. la más mortífera de todas las especias de Dash en el mundo. ¡Una mordida de ella y estarás muerto en diez segundos exactos _!..._ -

El entonces tomo una rama del suelo. -la voy a picar con este palo. - antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, él se alejó caminando de puntitas.

-¡Au! ¡OYE! -

 _-¡Oh, está enojada! ¡corran, corran por sus vidas!-_ exclamo Discord, saltando hacia atrás y agitando los brazos en falso pánico.

-Discord- lo regaño Fluttershy. -eso no es gracioso.- la desmintieron los resoplidos y risitas de algunas de las otras en el grupo. Applejack en particular parecía estar teniendo problemas para no carcajearse. Dash fulmino con la mirada a sus amigas, mientras agitaba las alas.

-¡Cielos no, en realidad fue de risa loca- dijo Zecora. Lo que le gano una mirada asesina de Dash. Pinkie Pie ni siquiera se molestó en pretender; ella se revolcaba en el piso muerta de risa.

-Discord, este no es el momento de estar haciendo bromas- le dijo Fluttershy. -Podrías espera hasta que salvemos a la potrilla ¿por favor? -

Discord gruño, pero desapareció su traje de cazador de Cragodilos. -ustedes los ponis no son divertidos- dijo molesto. Luego miro a Zecora. - ¿y puedo preguntar que le paso a tu encantador acento?-

-Ella arruino su fachada- respondió sarcásticamente Applejack, mientras levantaba una ceja en dirección de la cebra. -parece ser que todo eso de la cebra salida de lo más recóndito de Zebrawe [3], era un montón de mentiras. -

-¡Chiton!- dijo Zecora. -¿alguna vez trataste de ser una herbalista con un acento de Fillydelphia del este? admítanlo, nadie me hubiera escuchado si no hubiera hablado así y vestido de esa forma. Hipocritas. -

Varios de los ponis se notaron incómodos. -hay... algo de verdad en eso, me temo- admitió Rarity. -Los ponis realmente te juzgan por tu apariencia y dialecto.-

-así es- Zecora siguió. -¡Miren a esa damita!- dijo señalando a Rarity. -¿Crees que podría vender sus vestidos si hablara como yo? Y apuesto a que todos oyen hablar a Applejack y de inmediato le quitan 40 puntos a su IQ… -

-¡Oye...! -

-Oh como si no lo hicieras apropósito...- dijo Zecora agitando sus pestañas hacia ella mientras cruzaban la maleza. - (léase con el acento de Applejack) Oh, ustedes, no se preocupen por mi simple forma de vida... ¿tenemos un trato? Seguro, pero oh, no creo entender todas estas matemáticas rebuscadas...- la imitación tan realista hizo saltar a más de uno.

 _-Yo no soy así-_ protesto Applejack. Arrugando su nariz y alejando la mirada. Las otras la miraron con sospecha.

-Tan divertido como es esto, podemos concentrarnos en encontrar a nuestro villano de turno, ustedes saben soy un draconequus ocupado y no tengo todo el día- interrumpió Discord.

Entonces una explosión de luz y sonido anuncio la aparición de Darth Vulcan justo en medio del grupo.

 **-No podría estar más de acuerdo-** dijo.

Había estado observando al grupo por algún tiempo... las seis elementos, una cebra y una rara especie de quimera voladora. ¿acaso estos ponis no creen que enviar _soldados_ para este tipo de cosas? Y era evidente que me estaban buscando a mí. bueno, ya había estado planeando por esto. Aquí era donde iba a saber si tenía todas conmigo. Me teletransporte en medio del grupo (y si había escuchado la línea. Así que no pude resistirme.)

Creo que mi entrada fue bastante dramática. O al menos logre captar su atención; todos de inmediato se pusieron en guardia. Los pegasos y el alicornio salieron volando.

Okay, analicemos esto: Dos ponis terrestres y una cebra, dos pegasos, un alicornio, un unicornio y la extraña quimera. Tres, no cuatro voladores, tres lanzadores de conjuros. Paso uno, eliminar la ventaja aérea. Así que agite una mano y una niebla verde envolvió a los cuatro con alas. Ellos comenzaron a toser, ahogarse o estornudar; se pudo escuchar un fuerte "pop" y hubo una lluvia de plumas. Cuando la niebla desapareció, Los pegasos y la alicorn estaban tirados en el piso, con las alas desplumadas. Todas pegaron de gritos cuando vieron lo que había pasado, especialmente la de crin de arcoíris.

Así que señale con mi bastón. Y viñas aparecieron atrapando a los ponis ahora incapaces de volar. La de color rosa se libró dando un salto; así que con un revés de la mano la atrape dentro de una burbuja de fuerza. Ella dio un gritito y comenzó a patinar, incapaz de conseguir agarre con sus cascos por el resbaloso interior.

 **-tiempo de hacer esos unicornios seguros para los niños-** dije. Bolas de goma rojas aparecieron alrededor de sus cuernos. Justo a tiempo también. Pues pude ver chispas salir del cuerno de Twilight Sparkle cuando trato de lanzar un conjuro. Finalmente, le encontré un uso a ese polvo de cuerno de unicornio polarizado; las bolas estaban huecas y llenas de eso. Con lo que selle perfectamente sus habilidades mágicas. Además, valió el precio ver la cara que puso Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Discord! ¡Detenlo! - grito la de color amarillo, Flutterbye creo que se llamaba.

La quimera seguía volando y con un agitar de su mano reapareció las plumas de su ala de ave. -jo,jo, eres bastante interesante- dijo, riendo. -ya era hora de que pudiera soltarme un poco.- luego chasqueo los dedos en mi dirección. Luego arrugo el ceño y los chasqueo de nuevo. -un momento, denme un segundo... - murmuro.

Yo por supuesto no le di ese segundo. Así que le arroje un rayo de fuego infernal.

Ahora deben de saber que eh estado trabajando en mi disfraz y equipo. Convertirlo en metal negro encantado y gemas no fue suficiente. Además, mi bastón lo convertí en una herramienta mágica adecuada. El mismo ahora servía como enfoque de amplificación de mis conjuros, como el cañón de un arma. La ráfaga de flamas rojos y negras que le lance era más fuerte, rápida y oscura que cualquiera que hubiera lanzado antes. Pero al golpearlo salpico y luego desapareció en la nada.

El dio gritito de sorpresa. -uh, ju, ju, quieres jugar rudo ¿no es así?- dijo gruñendo. Y se agito como una serpiente furiosa. -pues bien ¡no más señor amable contigo! - el levanto una garra y me lanzo una nube de energía.

Yo también di un gritito y contra ataque con una ráfaga desde mi bastón. Ambos ataques se encontraron en medio de los dos... y como que salpicaron antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Nos miramos durante un instante, él se veía tan confundido como yo... Luego ambos atacamos a dos manos. Poniendo todo nuestro poder en un gran torrente de poder, ráfaga encontró con ráfaga y...

De nuevo ocurrió esa especie de salpicadura, neutralizándose entre sí. Y nos salpicaron a nosotros, él fue salpicado por mi ataque y yo por el suyo. De inmediato se vio más débil... pero para mí pánico, yo también comencé a debilitarme también. Podía sentir como me drenaban la energía...

En momentos ambos balbuceábamos. Nos quedamos ahí parados un momento, haciéndonos muecas el uno al otro y con los brazos levantados como un par de niños jugando a los magos. Luego ambos bajamos las manos, mientras tratábamos de recuperar el aliento.

-Oh no, al diablo con esto. Lo siento están por su cuenta- dijo la quimera y desapareció.

 _ **-¡Discord!-**_ _grito_ Twilight.

Yo me quede ahí sosteniéndome de mi bastón, tratando de parecer confiado y casual, sin que se notara mi agotamiento. Esa cosa quimera había drenado toda mi magia de algún modo. No podría ni encender un cerillo en este momento. Podía sentir mi energía regresar, pero tardaría un minuto. Así que busque ganar algo de tiempo. **\- ¿Así que ese es su nombre?-** dije. **-lo recordare la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Alguien deberá de escribirlo en su tumba. -**

-No te congratules aun- dijo Twilight. Quien ya se había logrado liberar de las viñas que la sujetaban. luego hizo un esfuerzo; la bola en su cuerno hecho humo y luego se hizo polvo. La burbuja que detenía a la rosa se reventó; ella cayó al piso y luego salto a ayudar a las demás. Y si, maldición, ellas traían los elementos equipados otra vez. La próxima vez voy a arrojar esas cosas en un volcán activo. -¡Vamos chicas hagámonos cargo de él!-

 **-no te congratules aun-** replique. Saque un silbato para perros, lo puse en un agujero en mi mascara y sople. Si, tenía un silbato para perros. ¿Bromas para Halloween, recuerdan? Ya que eran excelentes para poner como locos a los perros de la demás gente. Se pudieron oír unos gruñidos fuertes. a nuestro al rededor, se pudieron ver ojos que brillaban en las sombras de los árboles.

Brillantes ojos de color verde purpura.

Los Timberwolves no eran animales, ni plantas. Eran más como... una amalgama de magia salvaje y madera muerta amontonada que CREE que es un lobo. Descubrí que podía controlarlos más fácilmente que a las plantas y árboles del bosque Everfree. Así que solo debía de infundirles mi magia negra purpura, lo que remplazaba su brillo verde y ya eran míos. Feroces, leales y perfectamente obedientes, listos para seguir cada una de mis órdenes.

Tenía una docena de ellos rodeándonos. Ellos se arrastraron fuera de la maleza, con una luz negra saliendo de sus ojos y comenzaron a rodear a los ponis. Twilight convirtió a uno en astillas con un rayo. Applejack le dio una coz a otro y lo partió en dos. Pero ellos se reformaron en una bestia, más grande que siguió rodeándolas.

 **-Sera mejor que pidan refuerzos-** dije bastante divertido.

Twilight resoplo. -en un minuto desearas no haber dicho eso. - ella levanto la cabeza, y lanzo una ráfaga mágica al cielo.

En Ponyville, el líder del escuadrón miro la ráfaga de magia estallar sobre el bosque Everfree. - ¡esa es la señal, señores!- grito mirando sobre su hombro. - ¡Pongan esas carretas en el aire! - en medio de los vítores de los aldeanos, ellos despegaron. Con una sorprendente velocidad y eficiencia, los transportes llenos de soldados, se elevaron desde la plaza central de Ponyville y como saetas se dirigieron hacia donde habían visto la señal de Twilight.

Cinco minutos después de que los carruajes se fueron, el caos estallo en el pueblo. Sin ninguna clase de advertencia, docenas de construcciones se encontraron siendo anfitrionas de docenas de Perros diamante, que salieron de los sótanos, cavas y hasta de los pisos. Los ponis corrían hacia las calles gritando de pánico, abandonando sus negocios.

Exactamente como lo había planeado.

Les di órdenes a los perros de no lastimar a ningún poni. Una sola rehén ya me había causado suficientes dolores de cabeza; El señor oscuro no quería nada que tener con las familias frenéticas o peor aún vengativas que pudieran ir tras de él. Lo único que le interesaba era el saqueo.

Sugarcube Corner perdió todas sus reservas de hornear, todo lo que se había preparado ese día y la mayoría de sus utensilios y muebles de cocina. La librería de Golden Oaks de pronto descubrió que le faltaban varios libreros. Carousel boutique fue saqueada de la tela, hilo y equipo de costura. La tlapaleria [4], Quills and Sofas, la florería, la joyería y hasta los puestos del mercado... cada uno fue saqueado.

Todos los lugares, excepto, cosa rara por Barnyard Bargains de Filthy rich.

Los perros pusieron su rapiña. En sacos, de un clavado se metieron de vuelta en sus túneles y desaparecieron, dejando las calles en pánico y sin que algún poni hiciera algo al respecto.

Mientras los perros estaban ocupados en el pueblo, yo estaba en medio de batalla con los elementos y un creciente número de carruajes voladores. Había subestimado seriamente la cantidad de fuerza que estaban dispuestos a ejercer en mi contra. Por supuesto, aun me estaban subestimando. Estaba recuperando mi fuerza muy rápido y estaba derribando carruajes del cielo con torbellinos y relámpagos a diestra y siniestra, mientras su magia rebotaba de mi escudo (¡Tan...Asombroso...!) sin lastimarme. Solo para mantener ocupada a cualquier cosa con alas, conjure algunas colonias de murciélagos. Cielos, eso potros pegasos gritan como niñas.

Las elementos de la armonía estaban hasta el lindos cuello de problemas. Mis timberwolves las seguían acosando, evitando que se reunieran y pudieran hacer su rutina de "por el Poder de la Luna". Ellas los pateaban o destruían, pero estos se reformaban y más de ellos seguían llegando.

Aun así, el poder de fuego mágico dirigido hacia mí, se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Quizás era hora de una retirada estratégica. Así que decidí probar un nuevo truco y me convertí en niebla. poof, yo soy nube. Asombroso. Comencé a alejarme formando una tira de vapor... Solo para ser abrupta mente detenido por una pared invisible. Recupere mi forma, mientras sobaba mi mascara donde estaría mi nariz. No estaba lastimado como había esperado. Y de un rápido vistazo me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de una burbuja de fuerza del tamaño de un ring de box... Yo y un Unicornio usando una armadura demasiado elaborada.

-Tu reino de terror termina aquí- me dijo. Y con su telequinesis levanto una espada y la apunto en mi dirección.

¿Que? ¿En serio? No sabía ni por dónde empezar. ¿Acaso estaba Allan Funt [5] escondido en los arbustos? Comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo por otra bomba de humo y sentí otra un cilindro. no pude resistir la oportunidad; lo saque y lo lance a sus pies. El retrocedió, luego se detuvo a observar lo que le lance. - ¿un micrófono? - pregunto.

 **-Para que vaya con la Sobre actuación [6]-** dije. (¡oooohhhhh, pónganle una pomada a esa quemada!)

Luego agarré mi bastón y le di vueltas a mi alrededor. El comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor también, haciendo tajos con la espada. ¿en serio? ¿Puede hacer estos campos de fuerza y me va a combatir con una espada? Quizás no pueda lanzar un escudo y hacer algo más al mismo tiempo. Pero también... ah olvídalo. **\- ¿y quién eres** _ **?**_ **-** pregunte.

-Shining Armor... - (¿En serio? Quien sigue ¿si hermano el atrevido Swash Buckler? bueno, al menos no sigue la formula Pine Sol/Axebeard... o el Pansy McTootlepie que es tan común con los nombres por aquí...) ... Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, antiguo capitán de la guardia de Canterlot y el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle.-

 **\- ¿Y crees tener alguna oportunidad? -** (está bien, admito que ambos le estábamos rascando al fondo del barril en busca de frases Errol flinescas [7], pero no teníamos un guion aquí para empezar.) **-Yo he matado dragones, niño. -**

Él no se vio muy impresionado. -y supongo que eso te hace pensar que eres rudo- respondió.

 **-No-** replique. **-pienso que eso me hace a prueba de fuego. -** levante mi bastón y llene el domo en el que estábamos con fuego.

 **FLOOOOOOOM.**

No estaba tratando de matarlo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Parientes vengativos, mala idea. Especialmente cuando una es una Princesa alicornio. Pero nada me impedía hacerlo parecer un tonto. El dio un grito de niña y bajo el escudo, y dando un salto, rodo y se detuvo. Como dije, él estaba más o menos ileso, la bola de fuego había sido breve y solo lo chamusco un poco. Yyyyyyyy quizás le quemo la cola y la crin.

No me reí, pero no era fácil.

Escuche un cuerno a la distancia. Esa era la señal de Skank, mi vigía para esta maniobra. El momento Perfecto. Tengo que darle una galleta para perros. deje escapar una docena de truenos; no, no relámpagos, solo el sonido y la luz, suficiente para que todos cayeran de rodillas.

Luego me tele transporte a Ponyville.

Aparecí en medio de la plaza del pueblo, parado sobre una estatua del lugar. Agite mi báculo y llene el cielo de nubes oscuras de tormenta. Los Ponis naturalmente gritaron y corrieron... ¡De nuevo! ¿Es que no tenían OTRA modalidad? Hasta una turba furiosa con antorchas y horcas sería un _cambio..._ Envié algunos de mis ojos de vulcan para atajar su huida y reunirlos en la plaza del pueblo. Una vez que estuve seguro de que todos estaban ahí, solté otro trueno para llamar su atención.

Cuando termine, todo mundo en estaba en el suelo temblando de miedo, mis ojos volando encima dándole un brillo tenebroso a las nubes de tormenta. Les di un minuto en lo que mis oídos dejaban de zumbar, Luego amplifiqué mágicamente mi voz. De forma que pareciera que Dios estaba en huelga y le había dado a Satanás el micrófono.

 **-ATENCION, PONYVILLE-** dije. **-YO SOY DARTH VULCAN, AMO DEL AMULETO DEL ALICORNIO Y HECHICERO SUPREMO. PERO QUIZÁS NO RECUERDEN MI NOMBRE.**

 **HACE ALGÚN TIEMPO VINE A SU ESTÚPIDO PUEBLO BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS Y EN VEZ DE ESO FUI ATACADO. LUEGO ¡CUANDO QUISE COMPRAR BIENES QUE NECESITABA ENORMEMENTE, ME ROBARON Y TRAICIONARON!**

 **Y AHORA SE ATREVEN A ENVIAR MATONES ARMADOS A EXPULSARME DE MI CASA.**

 **YA ME DESAGRADABAN. ¡PERO ME HAN DADO UNA RAZÓN PARA DESPRECIARLOS!**

 **ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LO QUE PIENSEN DE MI, USTEDES MISERABLES INFANTILOIDES Y GIMOTEANTES PONIS. EL EVERFREE AHORA ES MIO. TODO EN EL ES MIO. TODO LO QUE ME ACABO DE LLEVAR ESTA NOCHE... ¡MIO! ¡NO SE ATREVAN A ENTRAR AL BOSQUE O LO PAGARAN MUY CARO! ¡Y SI A SUS PRINCESAS NO LES GUSTA, PUES MALA SUERTE! ¡USTEDES NO CUENTAN CON MI FAVOR! -**

Luego mire abajo y oh sorpresa, miren quien estaba ahí en la primera fila, Filthy Rich arrodillado. Se veía demacrado, acabado, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Perfecto. **-CON EXCEPCIÓN DE ESTE PONI-** dije, con voz burlona. Luego descendí levitando de la estatua para aterrizar frente a él. **-SOLO PIENSEN EN TODO LO QUE LE DEBEN A ESTE POTRO. ¿POR QUÉ? EL FUE QUIEN ME TRAJO A ESTE POBLADO. -** susurros aturdidos se oyeron entre la postrada multitud. **-OH SI. LLEGAMOS A UN ACUERDO MUY LUCRATIVO ¿NO ES ASÍ, MR FILTHY? -**

Mire a mi alrededor. Miradas incrédulas me miraban a mí. **-OH SI. EL ESTABA MAS QUE DISPUESTO A HACER UN TRATO CONMIGO. Y FUE COMO UN BANDIDO, SE LLEVO TODO LO QUE PUDO. POR SUPUESTO, UNA VEZ QUE TUVO MI ORO Y GEMAS... ME TRAICIONO. AUN SABIENDO QUE LO PONIA EN PELIGRO A EL Y TODA SU FAMILIA. INCLUSO SABIENDO QUE PROVOCARÍA MI IRA CONTRA TODOS USTEDES.**

 **-ASÍ QUE NATURALMENTE, TUVE QUE ENVIAR A MIS PERROS DIAMANTE A... IGUALAR LAS CUENTAS CON TODOS USTEDES. NUNCA QUISE DAR UN PASO DENTRO DE SU MALDITO PUEBLECITO. PERO USTEDES FORZARON MI MANO. Y TODOS DEBERÁN DE AGRADECÉRSELO A MISTER FILTHY.**

 **-¿ACASO NO ME CREEN? SOLO PREGÚNTENLE A MISTER FILTHY ACERCA DE ESOS DOS ENORMES SACOS DE GEMAS Y ORO CON LOS QUE LE PAGUE. EL ES GENEROSO, SEGURO QUE LO COMPARTIÓ. -**

Éxito. Pude ver como las expresiones de desconcierto se convertían en otras de duda, sospecha e ira. Tendría suerte si podía venderle papas fritas a un obeso en este pueblo ahora... excepto que su tienda es la única que deje intacta. Seguro ya lo resentían por ser un "rico gato obeso"; ahora lo iban a ODIAR, porque, aunque sabían que los había traicionado, ellos iban a tener que darle su dinero por los bienes y servicios que necesitarían para pasar los próximos días...

Hora de irse.

 **-AHORA... ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! -**

Hice girar las nubes de tormenta sobre mí y que estas soltaran relámpagos. El viento se desato y los relámpagos destellaron. Los Ponis dieron de gritos (esto ya era ridículo) y se dispersaron.

Filthy Rich se quedó. Y se sujetó dobladillo de mi túnica. - ¿Qué paso con mi hija? - logro gritar por sobre el ruido de la tormenta. bueno, mira esto. De hecho, ella le importaba.

Sin mediar palabra saque algo de uno de mis bolsillos y lo lance frente a él. Él lo levanto de inmediato. Eran los restos torcido y rotos de la corona de Diamond Tiara.

Saco la obvia conclusión. -No, no ¡NOOOOOO!- lloro.

Me arrodille junto a él, mi mascara tocando su cara. **-Lastima, que no te importo lo suficiente para educarla adecuadamente-** dije. **-lástima que te importo más el dinero que ella. Que mal que no te importo lo suficiente como para NO METERTE CON UN MAGO OSCURO. -** me envolví en mi capa y luego la hice girar desapareciendo en un torbellino.

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que las Cutie Mark Crusaders la encontraron en donde la había dejado; encadenada con su collar para perros en las escaleras de la entrada de la escuela de Ponyville, con su tazón de comida, su bebedero y su recipiente para ir al baño, temblando de frió bajo la cobija que la cubría de la fría de la mañana. Scootaloo corrió hacia el pueblo a buscar ayuda. Regreso con la mitad del pueblo, su padre, medio loco de pena al frente de todos.

Era oficial; Diamond Tiara estaba destrozada. Su tiara se había ido, su pelo estaba sucio y andrajoso, su crin y cola eran un desastre desaliñado. ella estaba sentada en la tierra, sin responder, con la mirada perdida. Alguien leyó una nota que deje en el collar. -dice "se abre con el oro" - dijo el potro.

Filthy de inmediato entendió a qué se refería. El corrió todo el camino de vuelta a su tienda, saco una pieza de oro de uno de los sacos que le había dado y corrió de vuelta. se abrió camino a codazos entre la multitud para poder tocar el collar de acero con la moneda de oro. El encantamiento que había puesto funciono; el collar se abrió y cayó al piso.

Fue solo entonces que ella miro a su padre a los ojos. Había lágrimas en los ojos de ella, luego por primera vez dijo algo.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste a salvarme? -

Mire como esas seis palabras le rompían el corazón. El bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, derrotado.

Con un movimiento de mi mano disperse el ojo. Me mantuve despierto toda la noche y la mañana en espera de ese momento. Misión cumplida, objetivo conseguido. La ruta de vuelta a la guarida estaba oculta completamente, comprobado cuando mire como Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas habían seguido el sendero falso hasta el claro donde tuvimos nuestra pequeña escaramuza. La guarida estaba llena hasta el techo de las necesidades básicas y no pocos lujos. (Skank se ganó toda una caja de bizcochos para perro por su buen trabajo.) Y el dueño de la tienda que trato de estafare, ahora era un paria en su propio pueblo, alejado de su hija y con toda su vida básicamente destrozada frente a mis ojos.

Me recline en mi mecedora robada, levante los pies y le di un buen sorbo a mi chocolate robado. Mmmm.

* * *

Notas del traductor.

1] y 2] Mescla probablemente de Holstein, una raza de caballos y de Australia (lugar de nacimiento del cazador de cocodrilos a quien Discord esta parodiando, ademas de a Jack Costeau.)

3] combinación de Zebra (Cebra me ingles) y la nación africana de Zimbawe.

4] no se como los llamen en otros lugares pero aquí son las tlapalerias o ferreterias las que venden herramientas, tuberias, cosas electricas y mas.

5] el nombre del fundador de lo que después seria conocido como cámara escondida (Candid Camera en ingles)

6] en ingles le lanza un paquete de galletas saladas y le dice que es para que vayan con el queso (chees) ya que en ingles se dice que alguien es así cuando exagera su actuación, dado que no se me ocurrió otra cosa acabe cambiándolo por lo que quedo. de lo contrario no habría tenido lógica o sentido la frase.

7] Errol Flynn era un actor de películas de acción, principalmente de mosqueteros o piratas muy famosas en la década de los treintas. y que crearon muchos de los estereotipos y cosas que mucha gente aun espera en películas de ese tipo, muchas marometas, peleas de espada coreografiadas etc, etc.


	13. Chapter 13

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traducción y corrección: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 13

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canterlot

El Castillo de Canterlot, sorprendentemente de hecho tenía una sala de guerra. Aunque no es que se le usara mucho, después de todo Equestria era un reino de paz, amistad y armonía y había muy pocas creaturas lo suficientemente estúpidas, locas o suicidas para hacerle la guerra a una nación cuya benigna figura materna de autoridad podía mostrar su descontento con una llamarada solar estratégicamente colocada. Pero la creciente crisis en Ponyville había requerido que la habitación fuera oreada, sacudida y preparada para reunión que ahora se llevaba a cabo.

En el trono más alto se sentaba Celestia. A un tercio alrededor de la mesa circular estaba sentada Luna. Un tercio más delante estaba el nuevo miembro de la realeza, Twilight Sparkle. Entre ellas se sentaban los elementos de la armonía, Zecora, un bastante chamuscado Shining Armor y un molesto Discord. Todos estaba dando sus informes y tratando de analizar a su más nuevo enemigo, así como las consecuencias de su reciente encuentro con él.

\- ¡Lo que quiero saber es porque Discord nos abandonó! – dijo con mala cara Rainbow Dash. Ella está muy molesta; la magia no había podido hacer que las plumas de las alas de ella y Fluttershy crecieran de nuevo de inmediato y ahora se veían forzadas a caminar usando protectores tejidos para ocultar sus vergonzosas y desnudas alas.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Twilight Sparkle. -Esto parece ser muy importante. ¿Por qué huiste, Discord? Tu eres la más poderosa criatura mágica en toda Equestria si no es que del mundo. Así que sin duda deberías de poder lidiar con un simple mago y su amuleto. -

-Ese no era "un simple mago con su amuleto" como has dicho Twilight Sparkle- Discord dijo, haciendo la señal de comillas. -Ese era el Amuleto del Alicornio. -

\- ¿Así que el amuleto... es más poderoso que tú? – pregunto Fluttershy.

-No era una cuestión relativa al _poder,_ mi querida Fluttershy- le respondió con amargura Discord -es más una cuestión de _equilibrio._ Quien quiera o lo que quiera que sea este Darth Vulcan, el poder que usa es casi un opuesto perfecto al mío. -

Twilight lo miro con seriedad. -creí que lo había imaginado- comento. -cuando vi como tú y el parecían, bueno, cancelarse mutuamente... -

Discord asintió. - Dos puntos para la Alicornio estudiosa - dijo. -su magia y la mía básicamente se neutralizaban mutuamente por su propia naturaleza. –

\- ¿espera, nos estas diciendo que él es tu opuesto? ¿no dice que ese lo que sea es una especie de mago oscuro del **orden**? **–** Interrumpió una muy incrédula Applejack.

Discord negó con la cabeza. -Hay más de una forma de ser opuesto- dijo con algo de impaciencia. -mira… - dijo y se detuvo a pensarlo brevemente. -Ah, tengo una idea. - el chasqueo los dedos y una manzana perfectamente madura y roja aprecio frente a todos en la mesa. -Muy bien todos, tomen sus lápices, tenemos un examen rápido. ¿Qué es lo opuesto a una manzana roja y madura? Vamos, no se preocupen, escriban sus respuestas...- después de un momento de duda todas comenzaron a escribir en las pequeñas tarjetas que aparecieron frente a ellas. – muy bien, bajen sus lápices. Applejack ¿cuál fue tu respuesta? -

Applejack Alzándose de hombros respondió. -una manzana que aun esta verde. -

Celestia dejo escapar un mmm. -yo puse "una naranja" - dijo.

-Yo escribí "un corazón de manzana" – confeso a su vez Luna.

-Yo puse "una manzana podrida" – dijo alguien más.

-Yo también. Solo que puse verde y podrida. -

\- ¿lo ven? – dijo Discord. -hay más de una forma de ser el opuesto de algo. -

La cara de Twilight se encendió cuando lo comprendido. -Oh, así que estás diciendo que la magia de Darth Vulcan es un opuesto matemático al tuyo en un eje completamente diferente diferente- exclamo.

Discord la miro de forma rara. -No, no creo que sea siquiera capaz de _decir_ eso- comento. -pero esencialmente es correcto. -

-Pero aun así deberías de haber podido arrasar con el- protesto Dash. -eres mucho más poderoso que el ¿no es así? -

-Eso estaría por verse, Rainbow Dash- comento Celestia.

Discord negó con la cabeza. -y de nuevo te digo que no es cuestión relativa a la cantidad de poder. El _usa_ magia. yo _soy_ magia. Esta es esta más… integrada en mi ser. Aunque ciertamente soy mucho más poderoso que él, él puede soportar mejor que yo perder algo de energía. Que yo trate de detenerlo es como tratar de para una inundación con un incendio. El sobreviviría y eventualmente se recuperaría. Yo no. luego se pasó un dedo por el cuello mientras imitaba una degollación. Su cabeza salió volando de su cuello y cayó en la mesa. -de hecho, fuimos muy, muy afortunados. No todos los opuestos simplemente se cancelan- siguió diciendo la cabeza. Discord la levanto y se la puso en su lugar de nuevo. -de hecho, algunas veces hay una gran _explosión_ _. -_

Twilight tembló. -Materia y antimateria- dijo. -Inversión protónica completa...-

\- ¿Qué tan grande seria esta explosión? – pregunto algo preocupada Dash.

-Déjame ponerlo de esta forma- comenzó a decir Discord. - ¿Qué tanto te agrada este lado del planeta? -

-Oh... cielos...- exclamo Fluttershy.

-Oh no se preocupen demasiado- agrego Discord. -realmente esto es un problema que me atañe a mí, porque soy dimensionalmente exótico por así decirlo. - por un breve instante se transformó en una banda moebius y en un teseracto [1], luego volvió a su forma normal. -Él no va a encontrar nada más en este rincón del multiverso con que pueda hacer boom. Pero pueden irse olvidando de que yo intervenga de cualquier forma, aunque sea indirectamente. _Podría_ sobrevivir a otro encuentro con él, solo que perdería una parte de mí mismo... y no tengo ganas de averiguar si puedo sobrevivir sin la mitad de mi espalda. -

-Gracias por la contribución, Discord- dijo Celestia con toda sinceridad. - ¿hay algo más que quisieras agregar? -

-una cosa- dijo el. -Debe de ser evidente para todos que él no es de este mundo, probablemente ni siquiera de esta realidad. No esperen que el jugué siguiendo sus reglas. O las mías. Tengo una impresión de él que me da calosfríos. Él es menos poderoso que yo, Pero lo compensa al no contenerse en lo absoluto. – Luego de decir esto se puso de pie. -Estaré en mi dimensión de bolsillo hasta que esto acabe, para bien o para mal. Si llegan a necesitarme… Pueden irse olvidando de ello. _Ciao._ \- y con eso dicho, él se volvió un aro consigo mismo y desapareció, con un ligero pop.

- _Bueno_ eso es desconcertante- murmuro Shining Armor. - ¿Y que quiso decir con que era _evidente_ que no era de este mundo? -

-Oh, pero si es más claro que el agua- dijo Zecora. Ella parecía haber abandonado completamente su ascenso y parecía estar disfrutando el usar su _dialecto_ nativo _._ -Él tiene el amuleto del Alicornio ¿no es así? -

Los demás miraron a Twilight en espera de una explicación. Ella se veía... avergonzada. -Nosotras... Yo... trate de destruir el amuleto después de que se lo quitamos a Trixie- confeso. -pero probo que era indestructible. Así que decidí deshacerme de él arrojándolo al vacío entre dimensiones. -

Celestia se mostró sorprendida. - ¿tu creaste un portal de vórtice? ¿tu sola? -

\- ¡era uno pequeño! – replico Twilight. -solo por unos segundos. Lo suficiente para arrojar en el amuleto... -

-un así. No sé si estar impresionada o perturbada- murmuro Celestia.

-Considerando los inevitables resultados, yo me quedo con "Aterrado" - comento Shining Armor.

\- ¡Maldición Twilight Sparkle! - exclamo Luna. - ¿Vos no fuiste educada en ser más responsable y sobre que no debéis de arrojar cosas a diestra y siniestra en el vacío? -

\- ¡pero solo era un PEQUEÑO portal! - protesto Twilight. -y ni siquiera tenía un destino de salida. ¡El amuleto era muy peligroso! ¡Tenía que deshacerme de el! -

Celestia levanto un casco. -Siendo justa, aun que abrir un portal al vacío fue algo riesgoso…- al decir esto miro a Twilight. Twilight se encogió un poco. -era evidentemente un riesgo calculado. Las posibilidades de que algo arrojado al azar en el vacío acabe saliendo de ahí son infinitesimales a lo mucho y son aún menores de que llegue a un lugar con vida inteligente capas de usar su poder. -

-Y aun así aquí estáis- comento un tanto cortante Luna. -Recordáis aquella ocasión en que atrapamos a uno de vuestros estudiantes unicornio tirando su basura al vacío. – entonces hizo una pausa dramática. -Vaya que ese Shoggoth estaba furioso... -

-mmm, no es por ser obtusa, pero soy la única que esta preocupada de como el amuleto parece verse... ¿diferente? – interrumpió Rarity.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Celestia.

-Bueno, la ultimas vez que lo vimos ser usado... el usuario, si mal no recuerdo, no solo fue corrompido, también quedo... _irracional_ \- respondió Rarity, agitando un casco. -haciendo locuras como prohibir las ruedas solo porque no confiaba en ellas. Y ese tipo de cosas. este tipo Darth Vulcan parece, bueno es malvado y villanesco, pero aun parece tener todas sus canicas en su lugar. [2]-

-y es astuto- agrego como una nota sombría Applejack. -el despedazo la vida de Filthy Rich como si de un rompecabezas se tratara. Y sin tocarlo siquiera. – ella tenía una apariencia enferma mientras decía esto. -y lo que le hizo a Diamond Tiara... -

\- ¿y como está la pequeña? – pregunto gentilmente Luna.

-no tiene heridas físicas, gracias al creador- respondió Twilight. -solo algunos raspones y moretones, pero al parecer esos fueron el resultado de sus intentos de escape. Darth Vulcan la mantuvo limpia y alimentada. Pero por dentro... ella está _rota mentalmente._ – dijo Twilight agachando su cabeza. -apenas si habla, no sale de su habitación, apenas si sale de la cama...Filthy Rich tiene enfermeras cuidándola 24-7...- se quedó sin decir que las enfermeras no podían curar la clase de heridas que Darth Vulcan le había infringido.

\- ¿será posible que yo hable con ella? – pregunto Shining Armor. -quiero hacerle algunas preguntas. Puede que ella viera o escuchara algo que nos de pistas sobre las operaciones de Darth Vulcan o sobre su forma de pensar... -

Twilight negó con la cabeza. -puedo preguntar, pero dudo que Filthy Rich vaya a cooperar- dijo. -Él es ferozmente protector de su hija ahora. Yo hable con ella, si te sirve de algo checa mis notas Shiney, pero dudo que encuentres algo útil. Básicamente esto fue lo que nos dijo: tiene una biblioteca en rápida expansión. Ya catalogo todos los libros que ha robado. Todos son textos de magia, de todos los niveles y sigue obteniendo más. Ya aprendió a leer nuestro idioma. Y ha estado practicando magias nuevas cada día. -

-el aprende la magia de nuestro mundo- comento Luna en un tono ominoso. -y a una velocidad prodigiosa al parecer. -

-Pero él ya era peligroso y poderoso la primera vez que lo conocimos- exclamo alarmada Fluttershy. - ¿Cuánto más poderoso va a ser ahora? - Ningún poni presente se atrevió a especular.

-Y otra cosa interesante- reanudo su exposición Twilight. -Diamond Tiara me dijo que al parecer él no puede quitarse el medallón. -

\- ¿no quiere o no puede? - inquirió Applejack por algo más preciso.

-no puede. Ella lo vio luchar con él un par de veces... tratando de sacarse la cadena por sobre su cabeza o tratando de desabrocharla… al final siempre se rinde. Así que tenía que meterse la armadura por debajo de la cadena o ponérsela a su alrededor. -

\- ¡Yo pensé que solo el poni que usaba el medallón _podía_ quitárselo! – exclamo Pinkie, extrañada.

-y el aura mágica ahora es diferente... cuando Trixie lo uso, hacía que sus ojos y magia brillaran en rojo. A veces brillan en rojo, pero por lo general ahora es esta mezcla de verde-purpura-negro... -

-Puede ser- comenzó a decir ominosamente Celestia -que el viaje del amuleto por el vacío etéreo cambiara sus propiedades. De hecho, puedo afirmar que ha sido cambiado de alguna forma. Todo lo que sabíamos sobre él puede que ya no sea aplicable. – dijo meditando. -necesitamos concentrarnos en quien lo porta. ¿Qué es lo que sabemos es un hecho sobre esta creatura? -

-Él es realmente cruel- dijo Pinkie Pie. -Quiero decir, esta como en modo cruelmente enojado. Todo el tiempo. – entonces se detuvo a pensar algo. -Y realmente parece odiar a Ponyville. y a los ponis. -

-Eso no es un tanto presuntuoso y vago ¿no es así? - Rarity comento.

-Bueno es siempre esta, así como "los ponis son estúpidos y Ponyville apesta" y arrrrggg y grrrrr… - Pinkie Pie entonces hizo una pose intimidante mientras gruñía como un monstruo.

-Pues también es condenadamente astuto- admitió Shining Armor. -desde el momento en que la guardia trato de emboscarlos hasta su segundo ataque a Ponyville, él nos manipulo con la maestría de un musico tocando el arpa. - luego se pasó un casco sobre su extremadamente corta crin; la magia había removido el pelo quemado y había comenzado a curar sus quemaduras, pero su crin tardaría un tiempo en recuperar su gloria original en cuanto a longitud. Además de que él podía decir que estaba algo crujiente... -Y además es implacable en combate. Nos cubrió a ambos con llamas, solo para obtener una ventaja momentánea. -

-Y de alguna forma hizo que los perros diamante trabajaran para el- agrego Rarity. Luego le dio un ligero temblor. -aunque dudo que se requiera demasiado para dominar a esas toscas bestias... -

-No olviden que el controlas las plantas y animales del bosque Everfree- dijo en voz baja Fluttershy. -el ataco a los guardias con murciélagos y nos atrapo en lianas... y los timberwolves... -

-De alguna forma cambio la magia que los mantiene unidos de forma que el pudiera controlarlos. ¡No sabía siquiera que eso _fuera_ posible! – comento Twilight.

-Otra cosa que hay que destacar de el- dijo luna, de forma inusualmente callada... para ella, en todo caso. -él es vengativo. Muy vengativo. – dijo esto lanzando una fría y pasiva mirada a toda la habitación. La única señal de sus emociones era el ligero agitar de sus alas. -Incluso más de lo que yo era como Nightmare Moon. Hasta por el mas ligero de los insultos, por una traición percibida solo por él, conspira para destruir completamente a un poni. Por un solo día de desgracia para él, saqueo una villa completa. Solo podemos imaginar lo que planeara para aquellos que se le han opuesto directamente. -

-El amenazo no con d-d-destruir a Discord- dijo en un chillido Fluttershy, escondiéndose detrás de su crin.

-y de forma tan casual como si dijera que va a ir a la tienda a comprar leche- agrego Rarity. La temperatura pareció descender en la habitación.

-Y ahora ven por qué decidí dejar el bosque- dijo Zecora. -me imagine que era mejor mudarme a Ponyville en caso de que decidiera hacerme una "generosa oferta" como la que le hizo a Filthy Rich y decidiera que no le gusta en lo absoluto mi respuesta. -

-Es desafortunada que nuestro primer encuentro con el fuera una confrontación- dijo Celestia.

-Hey, Yo no empecé el alboroto, fue el- replico casi escupiendo Rainbow Dash. -yo llego y todos los ponis están corriendo y gritando. Y este "Minotauro-robot-demonio" está ahí parado en el medio del pueblo gritando algo acerca de las princesas. ¿Qué esperaban que pensara? -

-Ningún poni te está culpando, Rainbow Dash- trato de calmar Celestia a la algo susceptible Pegaso. -Difícilmente se te puede culpar por tomar acciones preventivas. Ponyville no ha tenido precisamente suerte con los visitantes inesperados recientemente. Y la verdad es que varios han sido encuentros algo estereotípicos. -

-Exactamente. Nightmare Moon: oscura, llevando armadura y malvada. Sombra: oscuro, llevando armadura y malvado. _este_ tipo: oscuro, llevando armadura y que sorpresa… _¡_ _malvado!_ Perdónenme por haber notado un patrón- dijo Dash resoplando.

-... Pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo lamentable- continuo Celestia. -Dudo que las cosas no hubieran terminado de la misma forma, pero aun así fue una oportunidad perdida. -

-Mas importante aún es el hecho de que ahora reclama el Everfree como suyo y todo lo que hay en el- dijo Celestia con una expresión muy seria. -eso incluye el castillo de las hermanas reales. -

-Pero esa antigualla no es más que un montón de ruinas- dijo Applejack. - ¿Qué podría tener que sea importante? -

-No todo fue retirado del castillo- respondió Celestia. -de hecho, fue abandonada a la carrera, así que muchas cosas de gran valor fueron dejadas ahí, preservadas magia mente. Muchos artefactos menores y mayores. Todo el contenido de al menos una de las bibliotecas, la cual contenía varios tomos de conocimiento arcano y otros saberes. -

-Y este tipo adora los libros- comento Pinkie Pie. Los demás asintieron.

-Pero lo que es mucho más importante yace BAJO el astillo- comenzó a decir Luna. -El árbol de la armonía, del cual vienen los elementos. -

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella. - ¿Quieres decir que estas cosas son; como _frutos de un árbol_ _? –_ exclamo Rainbow Dash, al tiempo que tocaba su collar.

Celestia levanto un cuarto frontal y abrió la boca para corregirla… luego lo bajo, con una expresión de perplejidad en la cara. -bueno, técnicamente… - luego sacudió su cabeza como para despejarla. -como sea. El árbol esta unido a la base misma que hace funcionar nuestro mundo… su estructura, su magia. Mi hermana y yo apenas si comprendemos solo un poco de su poder y propósito. Nunca nos hemos atrevido a experimentar con el árbol, todo el conocimiento que tenemos de él, lo aprendimos de lejos. Basta con decir que es increíblemente antiguo, poderoso e importante.

-Discord en persona no podía ni tocar el árbol- continuo Celestia. -pero Darth Vulcan, con su extraña magia, podría ser capaz de atravesar las protecciones que tiene. Y a pesar de lo preferible que seria, no podemos hacernos a un lado y dejarlo reclamar el bosque como propio. Ya que si se entera del árbol... y se apodera del...

-El cielo nos ampare a todos. -

* * *

notas de traductor

1] pensaba explicarlos pero me tardaría bastante, pero para propósitos prácticos y breves, son objetos; uno no puede ser orientado y relacionado con el símbolo del infinito. el otro es un cubo que existe al mismo tiempo en mas de tres dimensiones. y cuyas caras se incrementa con cada dimensión que se añade.

2] en México se dice de alguien que esta loco, que se le boto la canica, lo que de cierta forma se relaciona a como dicen esto en ingles, donde dicen que aun tiene todas sus canicas.


	14. Chapter 14

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor y corrector: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 14

* * *

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Ponyville.

Diamond Tiara despertó en su cama, una cama gloriosamente confortable, era suave y acolchonada, tenía almohadas gordas, tan deliciosamente suaves y de olor tan agradable que era un shock para su sistema.

No era además cualquier cama. Era su propia cama, Ella observe el familiar techo, los conforts y almohadas estaban hechos con sus propios colores: rosa, lavanda y blanco, que además tenía un ligero aroma a popurrí. Al otro lado de la habitación ella podía ver sus juguetes, bien ordenados en los estantes; ella podía ver su ropero el cual ella sabía estaba llena de la mejor ropa, los más lindos vestidos que una potrilla con dinero podía conseguir. Ella sintió una extraña desorientación. ¿es que todo había sido solo un terrible sueño? Fue entonces que sintió los curitas, y sus raspones y moretones bajo estos y la realidad de las últimas dos semanas le volvió de golpe.

Habían pasado dos días. Ella estaba en casa. Había vuelto a su hogar, al fin.

Se escucho que tocaban la Puerta y luego esta se abrió, un par de enfermeras unicornio con cofias de hospital entraron, empujando un carrito ante ellos. -Oh, excelente, estas despiertan- dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa profesional. -muy bien. ven querida... -

Tomo a Tiara de un casco y la ayudo a salir de la cama; Tiara obedeció tímidamente. La enfermera la guio hasta el baño. Ellas no llenaron la tina; habían aprendido a la mala eso el primer día. Incluso estar cerca de una tina llena de agua le causaba a la potrilla mucho terror. Un baño de esponjas con una palangana llena de agua era lo más que ella podía manejar. Ellas ayudaron a Tiara con el agua caliente y la ayudaron a bañarse, gentilmente tallaron alrededor de sus costes y raspones. Tiara no protestó. Ellas eran muy cuidadosas y gentiles, y el agua cálida se sentía tan bien en su pelaje.

Una vez limpia y seca (oh las toallas eran tan suaves y acojinadas), Las enfermeras atendieron sus heridas, poniendo pomadas y curaciones en aquellas que aún lo necesitaban. Una vez hecho eso, ellas devolvieron a Tiara a su cama con cuidado. Una de ellas trajo una charola con el desayuno que consistía de vegetales, sopa y pan en rebanadas recién horneado, mientras otra tomaba un cepillo comenzaba a peinar su crin y cola. Ya habían hecho esto antes, la mañana en que la habían encontrado, recordó Diamond Tiara. Su crin y cola eran más cortos ahora; las enfermeras se habían visto obligadas a hacerlo para remover los nudos y cosas atrapadas en su cabello dejándola casi calva. Ella se vio de reojo en el Espejo del baño; su tiara se había ido, igual que su crin y cola; era como si le hubieran trasquilado todo aquello que la hacía ser ella.

Ellas terminaron de peinarla y pusieron la comida frente a ella. En voz baja dijo -gracias- y procedió a comer. Después de que termino, se recostó en la cama, tirando de su edredón hasta la barbilla. Aquí era cálido y seguro.

Las enfermeras comenzaron a hablar en voz baja sobre nada interesante. Después de un instante Tiara se dio cuenta que le hacían una pregunta. -…Si ya se siente mejor, creo que Podemos dejar pasar a sus amigas de la escuela, que quieren verla- dijo una de ellas.

¿amigas? Ella no tenía ni una amiga. Y todas ya la habían visto amarrada como un perro a la escalera de la entrada de la escuela. -no, muchas gracias- susurro.

\- ¿Y tú papi? ¿puede venir a verte? – pregunto gentilmente la otra enfermera.

… _sentada en las rodillas de Darth Vulcan, mirando la brillante imagen fantasmal… Las ofertas de granero de Rich, desde una perspectiva de ojo de pájaro; su padre trotaba hasta la Puerta principal, sonando las llaves y silbando alegremente como si nada malo hubiera pasado..._

Tiara rodo para darles la espalda y se hizo bolita.

La enfermera suspiro. -Te dejaremos descansar ahora, querida- dijo una de ellas. -Quizás cuando te sientas mejor...- dijo dejando la frase a medias. empujaron el carrito fuera de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Tiara se quedó acostada por un rato, totalmente inmóvil. Pudo escuchar las voces que venían de afuera, en algún lugar del pasillo; la voz de su padre, la de las enfermeras, lo que parecía ser las voces de potrillas… ¿Silver Spoon? Sus orejas se enderezaron… luego bajaron de nuevo. Silver Spoon solo se había juntado con ella porque sus padres eran ricos. Pero cuando la secuestraron…

 _...Silver Spoon trotando alegremente en camino a la escuela, hacia Sugarcube Corner, en medio de un grupo de ponis. ¿Diamond Tiara? ¿esa quién era?..._

¿qué amigos?

El día era soleado, pero fría. Ella podía sentir como el frio radiaba de su Ventana panorámica hasta su habitación. La inmensa ventana panorámica hacia los pies de su cama, la cual miraba en dirección al bosque... ella se levantó de la cama a asegurarse que la ventana estaba cerrada.

Luego se dirigió al librero, tomo dos o tres de sus juguetes favoritos… Miss Pretty, Bumpkin el oso, Mister Hugglesworth… los llevo de Vuelta a la cama los acomodo en un grupo a su alrededor para poder abrazarlos.

Las voces fuera seguían hablando. Las enfermeras eran tranquilas pero firmes; las voces de los más jóvenes y de su padre sonaban decepcionados, pero resignados. Los escucho alejarse, el sonido de sus pasos perdiéndose en la distancia. Por un muy breve instante quiso pararse y correr a la puerta, llamarlos de regreso.

Solo se quedó acostadas, mirando a la Ventana conforme pasaban las horas, preguntándose si volvería a sentirse a salvo y segura alguna vez...

Casi pego un alarido cuando una cabeza se asomó por su ventana.

Le tomo un instante a su corazón casi paralizado de terror dares cuenta que los perros diamante no usaban collares de perlas ni lentes de pasta gruesos. Ciertamente tampoco tocaban las ventanas con cascos, ni aplastaban sus trompas contra las ventanas con mirada de estar algo ofendidos. - ¿S-Silver Spoon?- dijo Tiara. Ella salto de la cama y abrió las Ventana.

Silver Spoon se cayó al entrar. Ella se sentó y se ajustó sus lentes. -Diamond Tiara, porque no nos…- entonces vio bien a Diamond Tiara y exhalo. -Tiara... ¿qué le paso a tu _crin_ _? -_

-Oigan- se escuchó la protesta fuera de la ventana. -una ayudita ¿por favor? -

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo Silver Spoon mientras corría hacia la Ventana y se extendía sobre el umbral. Diamond Tiara se asomó hacia afuera. Ahí había una torre de cinco potrillos. Hasta abajo estaba Applebloom y Babs, seguidas de Twist, Sweetiebelle y Scootaloo. -por que tenía que tener su habitación en el Segundo piso- se quejó Scootaloo mientras Silver Spoon junto a una renuente y confusa Diamond Tiara las jalaban para subir.

-habría sido más fácil si _algún poni_ no hubiera olvidado la escalera de cuerdas que hicimos- se quejó a su vez Sweetiebelle.

-Hey ¡no fue mi culpa! -

\- ¡si lo fue! -

\- ¡Quítense de mi espalda! -

\- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir y entrar de _una vez_ _? –_ grito Babs, perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Saben que _pesan_ mucho _!-_ después de uno o dos minutos de esto, junto con un montón de resoplidos, esfuerzos, empujar y tirar, la cadena de potrillas logro trepar la pared y meterse por la ventana. Lugo se tiraron todas en el piso de Diamond Tiara todas amontonadas, quejándose.

Diamond Tiara se alejó cautelosamente de ellas. ¿Las Cutie Mark Crusaders? ¿Por qué? ¿qué están hacienda aquí? – exigió saber, algo enojada.

Scootaloo hizo una mueca. -Eso mismo me pregunto- dijo. Applebloom le dio un codazo en un lado.

-solo queríamos verte- dijo casi en un chillido Sweetiebelle.

Tiara retrocedió al otro lado de la cama, ocultándose. - ¿Por qué? - pregunto, había un temblor en su voz. - ¿para que se puedan reír de mi otra vez? ¿para ver _si aún tengo mi collar y plato de comida para perros_ _? - el recuerdo, la humillación, que la encontraran amarrada como un animal… -_

\- ¡No! Tiara, ellas no, Ellas no _son_ así- dijo suplicante Silver Spoon. -Ellas no son malas ponis. Ellas me acompañaron cuando estaba sola, asustada y nadie sabía que había sido de ti. - agrego mientras señalaba a las Crusaders. -Applebloom se sentía terrible de que te hubieran secuestrado en su granja. ¡Scootaloo y Babs querían iniciar de inmediato un grupo de búsqueda! Y no pasa ni un día sin que pregunten por ti. – ella se acercó un poco, tratando de asomarse por la esquina de la cama. -todas estuvimos muy preocupadas… -

Algo exploto desde el fondo de Tiara. _\- ¡MENTIROSA! -_ Diamond Tiara salió de pronto del otro lado de la cama, gritándole a su mejor amiga en su cara. _\- ¡MENTIROSA!_ Yo se la verdad. - ¡Te vi! -

\- ¿nos viste? – dijo Silver Spoon, desconcertada.

-el me lo mostro- dijo una cada vez más furiosa Diamond Tiara, con la respiración pesada. -el uso su magia para mostrarme. Una Ventana mágica... cosa... donde vi Ponyville. – todas se mostraron sorprendidas. -Si, es la verdad- Tiara alardeo amargamente, una sonrisa llena de odio en su cara. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y comenzaron a rodar por su cara. -las vi a todas. Todas corrían y jugaban como si nada hubiera pasado, Tu, y todos los demás ponis…. Iban al parque, a trabajar, a la escuela y a Sugarcube Corner como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido. ¡Todas estaban FELICES de que me hubiera ido! porque era PERFECTO ¿no es así? Porque era como... si... yo... nunca... hubiera... nacido...- la tirada se cortó cuando comenzó a sollozar.

Nadie dijo nada en su defenza. Solo… se le echaron todas encima. Silver Spoon fue la primera en lanzar sus extremidades al rededor del cuello de Tiara, las otras solo se quedaron atrás por muy poco. Tiara grito furiosa y comenzó a patalear, tratando de alejarlas de sí, pero ellas solo se le acercaban aún más, abrazándola, haciéndole cariños con la trompa y sin soltarla en lo más mínimo. Sus alaridos se convirtieron en sollozos conforme se daba por vencida, el grupo la abrazaba y mecía al mismo tiempo.

Toda la historia se supo, poco a poco. Las otras potrillas fueron aturdidas una y otra vez conforme la escuchaban. La marcha hasta la cueva. Los perros diamante. La horrible cocina llena de sangre y tripas. El collar, la cadena, cuando casi la ahogaron. -El... lleno una jícara [1] del baño con agua... ¡y me hizo beber de él! – ella sollozo de nuevo. Eso fue como un rápido castigo por uno de sus intentos de escapar, Solo escuchar a la normalmente potrilla cara dura, llorar mientras relataba todo lo que le había pasado, les iba a dar pesadillas a las demás por el resto de sus vidas.

Ella termino su historia, diciendo como cada día él la dejaba observar Ponyville a través de su ventana mágica, así había visto a todo el pueblo seguir con sus asuntos, alegres y despreocupados. Entonces él le hablaba de algunas de las horribles cosas que ella había hecho y que por eso es que a nadie le importaba lo que le sucedía… ya que ella era malvada y odiosa con todos los ponis, que incluso su papi, no podía soportarla y que todos serian más felices si ella muriera.

Ellas creían solo estar aturdida. Pero sus rostros eran de shock, horror, lastima, y hasta de asombro y balbuceante furia. _-Ese… ese retorcido y cruel ¡Cabeza hueca! -_ grito Sweetiebelle, con la cara completamente roja, literalmente tamborileando el piso con sus cascos.

-Pero que DETESTABLE- exclamo Applebloom.

-Esa... esa es la cosa más podrida que he escuchado- dijo Babs estando de acuerdo.

-necesitas SABER que ¡todo eso es una MENTIRA! - suplico Twist.

La cabeza de Diamond Tiara latigueo en su dirección. _Todo era mentira..._ esa Pura idea fue como un rayo de luz, brillante que perforo la niebla de su miseria. -Pero...-

Scootaloo la miro fijamente. - ¿es que jamás se te ocurrió que el villano podría estar mintiéndote? – luego de decirlo se puso en dos patas u puso sus cascos superiores en sus caderas - ¡Santos cielos, vaya que eres tonta! -

 _\- ¡Scootaloo! –_ El grito le llego de media docenas de direcciones a la vez.

\- ¡oh, vamos! – protesto ella.

-El me lo mostro... a través de su ventana mágica... – dijo débilmente. -Yo... los vi todos. Ir y venir de la escuela… Y… -

\- ¿escuela? – pregunto Applebloom, levantando una ceja. -DT ¡no ha habido escuela desde que desapareciste! ¡Diablos, prácticamente todo en el pueblo está cerrado! -

\- ¿que? -

Todas negaron con la cabeza. -Todos los ponis estaban asustados que Darth Vulcan quisiera secuestrar a algún poni más- dijo Twist. -para vengarse del pueblo. Miss Cheerilee cancelo la escuela, porque ningún poni dejaba salir a sus niños. – ella tembló un poco.

-solo fuimos a la escuela esta mañana solo porque Miss Cheerilee nos pidió que ayudáramos a limpiar el salon- dijo Sweetiebelle. -ha habido guardias recorriendo las calles todos los días estas semanas...- entonces resoplo y se golpeó la cara con un casco. -Oh, dios. ¡Eso es! ¡La Princesa Twilight lanzo una ilusión sobre todo el pueblo para evitar que Darth Vulcan pudiera ver qué pasaba! -

Diamond parpadeo. - ¿u-una ilusión? – dijo temblando.

Silver Spoon asintió. -sobre todo el pueblo. Para todos en el exterior, todo se veía normal en el pueblo. Como el jueves pasado, una y otra vez. Solo los que estábamos dentro del pueblo veíamos lo que en realidad pasaba, con los soldados y todo. Fue algo genial, de hecho. -

Diamond Tiara boqueo atónita. Luego dio un quejido y se agacho. - ¡soy una poni horrible _y_ además estúpida! – dijo.

-No me digas- dijo Silver Spoon, mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.

Diamond Tiara miro a su amiga, luego a las demás. - ¿por qué son tan buenas conmigo? – pregunto, completamente perdida. -he sido tan cruel con ustedes. -

-Pues... Si... Eras algo canalla- dijo Scootaloo, sobándose la nuca con un casco.

-Pero eres NUESTRA canalla- dijo Babs. Las demás se rieron un poco.

-Tu eres un poni- respondió Twist. -Y los ponis tienden a cuidarse entre sí. -

\- ¿aun si no se lo merecen? – dijo en voz baja Tiara, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas de nuevo.

-Todos los ponis se lo merecen o no- respondió Applebloom. -pero ese no es el punto. -

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr. -Yo… no puedo prometer que seré una Buena amiga- dijo Tiara, sollozando y limpiándose los mocos con su antebrazo. -Probablemente me comportare como una cretina y hare cosas crueles de nuevo...-

-como ya dije, ese no es el punto- dijo con firmeza Applebloom. -Perdona al que lo pide. Y nadie cambia por sí solo. -

Ellas se quedaron juntas, platicando. Compadeciéndose del destino de la cola y crin de Tiara (-no lo sé, o creo que se te ve bien- fue el veredicto de Babs, dicho esto mientras agitaba su propia melena corta) y Twist le daba bastones de caramelo. (Tiara odiaba la menta. Eran la mejor cosa que jamás había probado.) Fue cuando el tópico de la plática se movió hacia cuando regresarían a la escuela que Tiara se mostró deprimida de nuevo.

Scootaloo la miro. -Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo. – le dijo. -sé que la escuela apesta, pero…-

-Ah creo que ella está pensando en los ponis que se encontrara ahí, Scoots- le dijo Applebloom. Diamond Tiara hizo una mueca y asintio. Applebloom saco su labio inferior, pensativa. -vamos, Tiara. Creo que hay algo que necesitas ver. -

El personal de la mansión, que no era tonto, estaba más que consciente de la incursión "clandestina" montada por las Cutie Mark Crusaders en el piso superior. En esencia porque su chaperón, Spike el Dragon, estaba sentado en la sala disfrutando de una baso de caliente jugo de manzana con especias. Las niñas no tenían permitido ir a ningún lado sin que alguien las cuidara, sus familias habían estado de acuerdo que Spike era centrado, responsable y confiable… y más importante era un reptil de poco más de medio metro de alto con garras y colmillos, que era a prueba de espadas, resistente a la magia y podía escupir fuego. El las había acompañado a la casa de Tiara para visitarla y de nuevo para su "super secreta misión ninja" luego se presentó ante el mayordomo y se acomodó a esperar a que ellas acabaran lo que hacían.

Por supuesto, ni el, ni las doncellas, ni el mayordomo estaban preparados para la forma en como salieron. Se escucho un estruendo en la escalera y seis pequeños ponis bajaron galopando, ellas arreaban a una sexta entre ellas. Babs iba al frente, despejando el camino. -a un lado, a un lado, vamos pasando… discúlpenos, Jeeves [2], vamos a salir- dijo mientras pasaba casi empujándolos.

\- ¿qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Spike, casi tirando su bebida.

-vamos, Spike ¡Muévete! - grito Sweetiebelle. La pequeña manada prácticamente lo arrastro con ellas.

\- ¿y a donde se dirigen? – pregunto a su vez el mayordomo, consciente de que no podría parar la estampida miniatura.

-vamos a llevar a miss Tiara de paseo, Worcestershire- le respondió Silver Spoon, de la forma en que lo haría alguien largo tiempo acostumbrada a la servidumbre. -no volveremos hasta las dos. Enviaremos un mensaje si por alguna razón llegamos más tarde. -

-mmm, muy bien señorita- Worcestershire dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros de forma fatalista en su mente. El dragón iba con ellas y había soldados en cada esquina, después de todo... el y las doncellas miraron como las pequeñas y el dragón se amontonaban en la puerta y salían.

Tiara no estaba segura de esto, para nada. Ella aún se sentía nerviosa de estar al descubierto, Pero el que la pequeña manda la rodeara y que sus cálidos costados presionaran contra el suyo, la hacía sentir mejor, la hacía sentir fuerte. Aun así, respiraba profundamente y mirar al rededor solo para recordarse que estaba a salvo. Ella estaba en medio de Ponyville y ahí era seguro.

A pesar de lo que le habían dicho, Tiara tenía sus dudas. Eso era, ella dudo hasta que vio a varios de los pueblerinos en persona. Quienes no tenían nada más que palabras amables y de simpatía para ella. Incluso de aquellos con los que nunca había sido amable… ella comenzó a llorar y soltar balbuceantes disculpas durante el camino. Todas las cueles fueron aceptadas de sorprendente buena gana, cuando ella solo había esperado indiferencia y hostilidad... después de un par de disculpas, sus lágrimas se secaron y las reconciliaciones fueron más fáciles, pero no por ello menos sinceras.

Lo que más le sorprendió era como había cambiado Ponyville. Había soldados en armadura en cada esquina, algunos patrullaban, otros cuidaban los carruajes tirados por Pegasos, incluso algunos volaban sobre ellos. Hasta había soldados hacienda guardia afuera de la biblioteca. - ¿de dónde habían salido? – dijo resoplando.

-Las princesas- dijo Scootaloo. - ¿escuchaste? Ellas movieron un pelotón complete de soldados a Ponyville en el momento en que Darth Vulcan te secuestro. ¡hasta mandaron a uno grupo enorme al bosque a tartar de rescatarte! -

-No lo sabía- dijo Diamond Tiara. -Nunca los vi. -

-No es sorprendente- comento Spike. -Twilight me dijo que nunca estuvieron cerca de encontrar la guarida de Darth Vulcan. Cuando estaban en eso, lucharon con el tipo en medio del bosque, los perros estaban aquí saqueando y robando y… bueno, dejándote atada a las escaleras de la escuela- dijo en tono de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, ese día fue de lo peor- resoplo Applebloom. -Shining Armor estaba tan molesto que casi grito palabrotas cuando volvió y vio lo que había pasado...-

Diamond Tiara se paró en seco. - ¿Shining Armor? – dijo en un chillido. - _El_ Shining Armor ¿lidereo el equipo de rescate que fue a buscarme? – ella dejo escapar un grito de fangirl se puso los cascos en sus mejillas que eran de color rojo intenso.

-Si- dijo fingiendo un desmayo Silver Spoon. -él era incluso más guapo en persona... - Diamond Tiara entro en modo de fanática otra vez. Varias de las potrillas coincidieron con ellas.

Spike las Miro con los ojos entre cerrados. -El ya está casado ¿sabían? – le dijo.

-lo sabemos- respondió nostálgica Sweetiebelle.

-a nootras os gusta miralo- dijo Twist. Las demás, hasta Scootaloo, la secundaron. _-Sii...-_

Spike solo giro sus ojos y pretendió vomitar. -potrillas. -

-Me lo perdí- lamentó Tiara, golpeando el suelo con un casco.

-Nah, el aun está en el pueblo- dijo Spike, aun a sabiendas de que lo lamentaría después. -de hecho, él quiere entrevistarte después, para saber qué sabes de las fuerzas de Darth Vulcan… -

 _\- ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIII! -_

Así que trotaron por las calles juntas, ellas aun la llevaban en medio del grupo. Hasta que llegaron a un a calle conocida que ella comprendido hacia donde la habían estado guiando. Mas a delante estaba la tienda de su Papi, Las Ofertas del Granero del Rich. Así que se paró en seco de nuevo. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - balbuceo.

Las demás estaban quietas. Ellas las miro a todas y cada una. Applebloom fue la que finalmente hablo. -DT, quizás no sea la potrilla más lista de toda Equestria, pero aún recuerdo lo que nos dijiste sobre lo que te mostro Darth Vulcan- le dijo. -y también recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando tu papi vino y abrió la cadena. Tu creíste que él te había abandonado. Eso no fue más que una horrible mentira. -

 _-Un horrible pedazo de estiércol de mentira-_ gruño Sweetiebelle, con su cara roja como tomate.

-woau, tranquilízate bomboncito- dijo en broma Babs. -Te estas poniendo muy pesada con nosotras. - Sweetiebelle trato de intimidarla con la mirada, Pero más pareció que hizo un puchero.

-Ella tiene razón- siguió Applebloom. -Tu papi jamás te abandono. diablos, los guardias tuvieron que amarrarlo para evitar que se cargara el solo hacia el bosque Everfree. -

-oí que trato de contratar un comando de ponis super rudos, para un a incursión de rescate- intervino Scootaloo. -Lo que habría sido asombroso, Pero las Princesas lo detuvieron. Temían que, si se precipitaba, Darth Vulcan lo vería venir y le haría algo…- no termino la frase ya que trago saliva.

Tiara tembló. Ella podía entender a que se refería Scootaloo.

-Él no ha hecho nada desde entonces- dijo Applebloom. -No va al banco. No abre el negocio. Solo se sienta ahí en el porche...- hizo notar Applebloom. Tiara pudo ver entonces la figura de un poni, encorvado sobre una de las mecedoras de madera que su Papi dejaba en exhibición para que los clientes descansaran. Fue entonces que Tiara se dio cuenta de que las ventanas de la tienda estaban oscuras.

Applebloom le dio un empujoncito con su trompa. -creo que tu papi se siente como tu- le dijo. -como el poni más horrible del mundo. Por tan rico y poderoso como es, el no pudo ir a salvar a su pequeñita.

-Él te ama con todo su ser, y si tú lo amas, no lo vas a dejar que pase otro _minuto_ sintiéndose así de miserable. -

Tiara miro a su padre. Y sintió que algo se retorcía dentro de ella, como si algo quisiera partir su corazón por la mitad. Las otras le dieron unos empujoncitos. Ella comenzó a andar hacia la tienda. A mitad de camino comenzó a correr.

\- ¡PAPI! -

Filthy Rich levanto la mirada. Tenía la mirada Perdida y lucia demacrado; él no se había arreglado; Su alguna vez muy estilizado peinado eran un desastre. Se notaba que no había dormido en al menos dos días. El apenas si podía creerles a sus propios ojos cuando vio a la poni color rosa y lavanda que corría hacia él, como si la persiguiera el diablo. - ¿calabacita? - exclamo.

Ella se arrojó sobre el con sus cuartos frontales extendidos. - ¡Papi! – dijo sollozando. Luego enterró su cara en su cuello, pegándose a él como una hiedra a una pared, dispuesta a no soltarlo jamás. -Te amo Papa… ya sé que en realidad hiciste el intento, tu trataste… ya no me importa, Te amo papa…-

Filthy Rich la abrazo aún más cerca de él y la baño con su llanto. Su bebe había vuelto al fin.

Arriba en el camio, a media cuadra de distancia, estaban paradas seis potrillas sollozantes y que se secaban los ojos, algunas sin embargo amenazaron con darle un puñetazo a las que comenzaran a balbucear. El dragón no era tan resuelto. Él estaba ahí parado sujetando un pañuelo en una garra, Soltando unos sonoros alaridos. - ¡porque estas tan afectado? – dijo bromeando Babs, riéndose a pesar de sus propios ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-Yo… Yoooo… No Lo ¡SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – chillo Spike, para sonarse la nariz de forma escandalosa. Las chicas comenzaron a darle zapes y a despeinarlo y quizás a darle algunos abrazos y golpecitos en la espalda.

Era un hermoso día en Ponyville Y todo estaría bien.

* * *

Notas del traductor.

1] nombre en México, para un cuenco o similar.

2] en inglés es una forma de referirse al mayordomo, es una especie de apodo, se origina de un personaje apellidado así de unas novelas e historias de P.G. wodehouse. Que es el estereotipo del mayordomo perfecto.


	15. Chapter 15

Le recuerdo a los fans que si les es posible apoyen al Autor Rhjunior en esa pagina de que comienza con P.

y que si son solo invitados y no miembros de esta pagina y me hacen una pregunta, no se las puedo contestar.

* * *

El Ascenso de Darth Vulcan

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción y corrección: Qin the Kirin.

Capitulo: 15

* * *

 _-En todas tus acciones hasta hoy- me dijo Celestia -Aun debo de discernir algún plan. -_

 _Era la hora del almuerzo o al menos eso creía; los guardias de Celestia me habían llevado al baño al otro lado del salon, me dejaron ocuparme de mis necesidades, y me regresaron a mi celda, donde me entregaron un bol con pan de maíz y frijoles. Se me permitió sentar en el piso, mis cadenas sujetadas a las barras para que pudiera comer y Celestia había continuado su interrogatorio._

 _Yo la mire con la boca llena de pan de maíz, mastique, trague y respondí. - ¿te parece que soy del tipo que tiene un plan? -_

 _Celestia olfateo y dijo. -una meta entonces. ¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr? ¿conquistar y gobernar aquí? ¿regresar a tu mundo con el Amuleto del Alicornio y regir allá? -_

 _Yo resople. Me vi a mí mismo tratando de conquistar mi mundo con un amuleto mágico y una horda de perros orcos. Los acaparadores del poder que rigen en mi mundo, Seguro me mandarían un ataque de drones a mi negro flacucho y blindado trasero antes de que pudieras decir Oligarquía_. _Y luego estaba, el asunto de gobernar un imperio en este mundo... un Mundo en que el nivel tecnológico había sido colocado en "Lo que sea", Las leyes de la física y la naturaleza parecían estar haciendo una campaña de reelección en contra de las leyes de la magia y todo parecía funcionar con la lógica de una niña de seis años... - ¿quiere saber la verdad, Princesa? – le pregunte, limpiándome la boca con una manga. -Solo tengo una meta. Salir de este lugar. ¿después de eso? – me encoji de hombros. -Ya lo pensare por el camino. –_

 _\- ¿Y el amuleto no te lo dijo? – pregunto Celestia en tono condescendiente._

 _-No. – tome otra cucharada de frijoles. -No es como que desbloqueara los secretos del universo, solo fue el manual del usuario. Saber cómo montar una bicicleta no te hace un deportista extremo de la noche a la mañana. - esto por supuesto paso sobre su puntiaguda peluca de arcoíris cabeza. Ella me miro con desdén, como si le hubiera hablado en chino. -Yo solo conseguí lo básico- dije, tratando de hablar en su tonto nivel de comprensión. [1] -Jardín de niños mágico en una sola lección. Con quizás una enciclopedia complete como regalo de graduación. – eso pareció clarificarle las cosas. -además, no es como que leer el libro de magia te enseñe como lanzarte el conjuro a ti mismo. -_

 _-Por supuesto, estoy limitado en cuanto a lo que puedo hacer. Estaba algo ocupado fortificando nuestra base. El otoño casi habia acabado y el invierno se acercaba... -_

En la guarida todos hacían trabajos muy apresurados. Los perros habían estado extremadamente ansiosos, cavando túneles a diestra y siniestra, reunido comida en el bosque y fastidiándome cada cinco minutos sobre que había que prepararse para el invierno. Eso era molesto, viendo como tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en mi lista de pendientes que jugar a los colonos con un montón de perros orcos. Primero que nada, estaba ocupado fortificando nuestra posición contra ataques de ponis enojados y Segundo estaba organizando un plan para descubrir que o quien me había traído aquí en primer lugar.

Para ser sincere eso Segundo de hecho era lo más importante. Me habían arrastrado a otro universo sin mi consentimiento y habían azotado la puerta detrás de mí. Y eso _no gustaba en lo más mínimo_. Y yo iba a ir a algún lado y estar ahí, tenía que ser MI decisión, Mi elección. Solo tenía una meta ahora; descubrir como llegue aquí, averiguar cómo Volver y entonces patearle el #$$ a quien quiera que fuera el responsable.

Aun así, no llegaría muy lejos si la ayuda se la pasaba quejándose que la escalera no bajaba lo suficiente o que no había suficiente leña que echar al fuego. Así que asigne a la mayoría de los perros a las labores de pescar, cazar, recolectar comida y poner trampas para aumentar nuestras reservas de comida. Le encomendé a Big Mama el trabajo de ahumar y secar la comida que los demás traerían para almacenarla. Solo me tomo unos minutos talar uno o dos acres de bosque y puse a los perros a córtalos en leña. También puse a mis Timberwolves a cazar, arrastrando a casa cada ardilla, conejo o criaturita que encontraran. Después de todo eso, nadie moriría de hambre.

Pero iba a acabar estrangulando a algún P #$% si no conseguía que la E #$d taza del baño funcionara.

-Muy bien ¡Abre la válvula! -

De todas las cosas en la guarida esta era la más extraña. En los tiempos en que Big Boss aún estaba a cargo, Ellos había atacado una caravana que llevaba una tonelada de artículos de plomería dirigidos a la mansión de un no sé qué de la realeza. Así que acabaron almacenando un centenar de tubos de plomería, algunos artículos aleatorios… t de entre todo eso… una taza de baño de cerámica, que milagrosamente había sobrevivido el trayecto a casa y que ahora ocupaba orgullosamente un lugar en mis aposentos privados.

-Muy bien, los sellos parecen resistir-

Lo había usado como tazón para que bebiera agua la mocosa real, cuando había estado fuera del refugio (Oye estaba limpio, y podía contener más agua que cualquier otro deposito que tuviéramos. Además, eso le enseño a no quejarse de que su tazón de agua estuviera vacío.) Pero una vez que nuestro saqueo de Ponyville Raid ocurrió sin contratiempos, decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos y darle algunas comodidades a mi vida. Gracias a esos P #$d ponis, sus portales mágicos, y el Amuleto del Alicornio tenía que vivir sin televisión, internet, electricidad, teléfonos celulares, comida rápida, medicina moderna o ropa adecuadamente limpia, Pero no iba a pasar otro maldito día sin que hubiera plomería.

*rechinido* -oh eso no es bueno-

Mi padre y yo habíamos pasado todo un día instalando un sistema séptico en una vieja cabaña, así que tenía los conocimientos básicos. Por supuesto, esta vez tenía que trabajar con materiales improvisados y herramientas inapropiadas. (Los perros tenían forjas, pero las tuberías de plomo y cobre estaban más allá de sus capacidades.) Así que como pude arme un aceptable poso séptico y una tubería de agua negra y redirecciones una corriente de agua a una reserva subterránea que funcionaba por gravedad. Pero, conseguir que las válvulas y tuberías robadas cooperaran era otro asunto.

*estallido* - ¡ARG, CIERRALO, CIERRALO! -

Runt no la cerro. No era sorprendente que no me oyera con el rugir del agua salpicando por todo el baño a medio terminar. La valvular de entrada había explotado por la presión entrante. Skank, Mange y yo acabamos agitando las extremidades mientras recibíamos un baño de agua helada a alta presión. Oh, El glamur de la vida del malvado señor oscuro.

Y porque estaba yo ¿el señor oscuro, tratando de armar mi propio baño? Entrego a su consideración la ayuda que tenía disponible. Mis dos asistentes, Mange y Skank, eran menos que un cero a la izquierda en lo que a ayudar concernía. Ambos estaban muy ocupados manoteando como dementes y chillando. -Pffaugh, detengan el agua ¡deténganla! - Grite, tratando de proteger mi cara con mis manos. No, el casco no era aprueba de agua. Skank trato de detener el flujo de agua con sus manos, pero solo consiguió redirigirlo a su rostro. Él se quedó ahí sujetando el tubo y haciendo -gaaaarrgharble- Mientras se veía obligado a beberse un par de galones de agua por minuto.

\- ¡Deja de tomártela y tapa ese tubo! – le grite.

Mange finalmente tubo algo de iniciativa y tomando un martillo, aplasto el extremo del tubo con lo que el flujo finalmente se detuvo. Saque mi cabeza por la Puerta del baño y le grite a Runt que cerrara la llave de paso. Misericordiosamente el agua dejo de fluir.

Nos quedamos ahí, chorreando agua y contemplando las cosas. La tubería estaba aplastada (de nuevo), El baño estaba totalmente mojado (otra vez) y el calor de los hornos ya estaba haciendo que la cueva oliera a perro mojado. Así que decidí que era mejor un cambio de aires.

-...Entonces- dijo. - ¿qué me decías sobre un Castillo en ruinas en medio del bosque? -

* * *

Logre obtener algo de información de mi biblioteca y los cerebros de mis poco inteligentes ayudantes. Eran unas ruinas ancestrales, al parecer llamado; "El antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Ponis, Las ruinas medio derruidas de un palacio abandonado hacia mil años. Así que naturalmente, siendo esta la Estúpida Tierra de Hadas de los Ponis, Cuando llegamos descubrimos que el lugar parecía como que lo habían abandonado hacia un año a lo mucho.

En serio, esta comienza a rebasarme. Meque de ahí en la entrada parado un rato nada más mirando. Había visto ruinas milenarias antes. Usualmente eran poco más que algunos muros colapsados de roca, cubiertos de plantas o musgo. En especial en un bosque templado como este. Pero esto... podía ver set completes de armaduras adornar los pasillos. Las armaduras no serían más que montones de oxido después de una década, Y que pasaba con esos agujeros en el techo. Había alfombras pudiéndose en el piso y estandartes en las paredes que deberían de ser solo abono en el suelo después de tanto tiempo. Había cuadros y pinturas en los muros, solo pintura y lienzo, totalmente expuestas al sol y la Lluvia… Como es que no las había deslavado la Lluvia y las había blanqueado el sol. Oh había lianas y plantas por aquí y por allá creciendo en las ventanas y hasta algunas telarañas y otras cosas, pero yo no me deje engañar.

\- J#% magia- murmuré para mí y pretendí que nada pasaba.

Esa se había, por supuesto, convertido en mi respuesta de respaldo para todo lo que me confrontaba con la caca de murciélago locura de mono que era el Mundo Poni. -J #% magia. - ¿ponis parlantes? J #% magia. ¿pilas de ramas que pensaban que eran lobos? J #%$% magia. ¿casas hechas de nubes? ¿arcoíris líquidos? ¿El sol y la luna se ocultan por la J #%$% S&%$# dirección equivocada de nuevo? J $%^ % magia. Estaba comenzando a comprender por qué la mayoría de las civilizaciones paganas de la tierra nunca habían salido de la edad de bronce. ¿cómo podrías haber entendido el mundo cuando _creías_ que en realidad funcionaba de esa forma? [1]

Esa se había vuelto mi respuesta estándar para todo lo que pasaba en este universo y todo lo demás irritante que pasaba aquí y usualmente tenía la razón. Yo ni siquiera tenía que rastrear el lugar; era evidente que el lugar estaba cubierto por más de una docena de conjuros de preservación, previniendo y protegiendo a todo aquí adentro de pudrirse.

Y eso era irónicamente lo que hacía _menos_ sentido. Quien pondría tantos conjuros de preservación en un edificio, solo para… ¿abandonarlo todo? ¿POR QUE? ¡Estuviera o no dañado el edificio era un desperdicio criminal! Tan solo los sets de armaduras... ¿tienen idea de cuanto costaba un set de armadura complete en el oscurantismo? Ellos pagaban rescates por esas cosas después de una batalla. [2] ¿los tapices? La nobleza que vivía ahí Seguro le exprimió hasta la última gota de vida a una docena de familias de siervos solo para pagar una de esas cosas. El mobiliario, las pinturas, las armas y escudos... No sé ni por que había tenido la esperanza de encontrar algún libro en este lugar; es decir, buenas noches, pero en la época medieval los libros eran cosas que se escribían a mano y costaban una pequeña fortuna, No podía imaginarme qué tipo de gobernante, sin importar cuan depravado o irresponsable no y decadente pudiera ser, dejaría _todas estas cosas simplemente abandonadas aquí para que..._

* * *

 _Celestia tosió._

 _Me volví a verla. - ¿Tu? -_

 _-Mi hermana y Yo, pero sí. -_

 _-Ustedes eran las Reales Hermanas Po… - varias cosas de pronto hicieron Click. -Sol, Luna, Nightmare Moon... – la señale con mi encadenada mano. -Tuviste esa pelea con tu hermana, destrozaron el lugar, la desterraste a la luna y entonces tu… ¿simplemente lo ABANDONASTE? -_

 _Ella se mantuvo callada._

 _-Todo ese arte. Todos esos sets de armaduras, muebles dorados y tapices, y todos esos millones en invaluables libros y arte… - dije mientras hacía como que trataba de sujetar algo en el aire. -Millones de horas siervo en labor, toda la sangre y sudor de tu pueblo, que seguro hasta sangro por los cascos para fabricar toda esa basura y tu simplemente… ¿tu simplemente lo dejaste ahí a que se PUDRIERA? -_

 _-El Castillo tuvo que ser abandonado a la carrera- dijo Celestia. -La magia que se liberó ese día puso al bosque totalmente salvaje. Apenas hubo tiempo para reforzar los conjuros de preservación en el castillo y su contenido. No podíamos regresar por ninguno de los muchos tesoros del castillo. -_

 _\- ¿DURANTE MIL AÑOS?... sabes que, olvídalo- Dije con sarcasmo, girando mis manos por las muñecas. (ya me habían encadenado de nuevo a la pared.) – ya es como que la práctica común en este mundo. Todo este lugar pareciera que lo dirige la escuela de payasos. Tienes miles de años de experiencia y aun así eres totalmente incompetente… -_

 _-Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a la Princesa, Basura- me grito uno de los guardias._

 _Con o sin Armadura, es difícil ser intimidado por algo que parece uno de esos peluches que regalan en las ferias. - ¿o qué? – dije burlándome. - ¿Me encadenarán y meterán a un calabozo? – luego mire a la princesa. -O no se ¿meterme en una caja por un milenio y dejar que seis potrillas desarmadas se hagan cargo cuando inevitablemente escape? Ooo ¿Qué tal arrojarme al Tartarus donde el único vigía puede ser distraído con una pelota de goma y bocadillo para perros? -_

 _Su cara era rojo brillante para ese momento. Así que decidí presionar más. -O quizás darme el tratamiento de su Maguffin mágico promedio… - entonces miré a él Amuleto del Alicornio y sonreí. -arrojarme a un lugar al azar frotar un trébol de cuatro hojas y rogar porque nadie peligroso lo encuentre. Se supone que eres la que todo lo sabe y tiene milenios de experiencia, Pero he visto a gente hacerse cargo de sus focos quemados con más cuidado del que tú le das a tus peligrosos objetos mágicos. -_

 _Ella había pasado de rojo a purpura. Me alce de hombros. -Oh, Lo olvide. Todo esto era sobre VILLANOS. Tu protocolo para eso es pensar que son tu sobrina, dejarlos pasear a sus anchas por tu palacio por días, ignorar las advertencias que te dio tu más confiable consejera y luego casarla con tu capitán de la guardia... – hice una pausa. -Así que Si. **Incompetente. –** Ella me seguía mirando, yo lo mal interprete. -Si, también leo los periódicos. Te sorprendería toda la basura que tiran en la orilla del Everfree...-_

 _Ella me miraba con absoluto asombro. - ¿Por qué dices esas cosas si sabes que te puedo hacer ejecutar por ellas? - dijo maravillada._

 _-Bueno, aquí estamos- respondí, tan tranquilo como pude. -Yo soy tu prisionero. Estoy encadenado. Estoy totalmente a tu merced. – enseñe mi cuello como si esperara el hacha del verdugo. -dame tu mejor tiro. -_

 _Nos quedamos quietos. Ella ni siquiera bajo el cuerno. -tú sabes que no lo hare- me dijo, calmada otra vez._

 _-Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera destruiste a Sombra y él era un pequeño Hitler a cuatro patas. Diablos, Tu tenías todo el derecho de hacérselo a Discord; cinco minutos con un marro y te habrías deshecho de tus problemas Caóticos para siempre. No hagas un farol que no puedes respaldar. -_

 _Ella se estremeció. -Nosotras no destruimos todo lo que nos molesta-me dijo con desdén._

 _-Pero, tampoco cuidas donde están tus pequeños juguetes. Y esos siguen volviendo a morderte en tú trasero moteado por el sol ¿verdad? -_

* * *

Estoy Seguro de que todos quieren saber que encontré. No mucho, al principio. Yo y una docena de perros diamantes nos quedamos ahí mientras algunos copos de nieve soplaban desde detrás de nosotros, nosotros miramos al rededor, sin atrevernos a entrar. Por qué olía a una trampa. ¿Un Castillo mágicamente preservado, protegido en medio de un bosque? Si claro que hacia todo el sentido del mundo para mí. Habíamos traído algunas antorchas de cristal para iluminar nuestro camino; esa luz llegaba tan lejos que podíamos ver a nuestro alrededor sin problemas. -sepárense- les dije a los demás. -todos manténgase en grupos de dos o tres. Busquen lo usual; herramientas, armas, libros… - hice una pausa. -quizás cosas de plomería si es que los había. - ¿Los castillos hace un milenio tendrían cañerías? Por qué no, haría tanto sentido como todo lo demás en este lugar.

-Pero no toquen nada. Solo recuerden donde esta, y vengan a buscarme para que lo revise primero. Y tengan cuidado... – en ese momento Runt decidió aventurarse y caminar por delante del grupo. Se escucho el rechinido de Viejas bisagras. Con un -Yiip- El sarnoso perro de color Amarillo desapareció, el piso luego volvió a su lugar sobre él.

-...Podría haber trampas… - termine de decir. Suspire y camine hasta quedar cerca de la trampilla. Podía ver el brillo blanco azulado de la antorcha de Runt brillando por las grietas en el borde. - ¿Runt? -

\- ¿sí? – vino la apagada respuesta.

\- ¿estas herido? -

-no lo creo... -

\- ¿no lo crees? -

-no puedo ver nada, Temible amo- aclaro Runt con voz temblorosa. - ¡no puedo ver nada! ¡Todo está muy oscuro! -

Haciendo acopio de paciencia dije. - ¿Runt? -

\- ¿Sí? -

-porque no abres los ojos. -

Hubo una pausa. -Oh. Eso está mucho mejor. -

Descubrí una losa del suelo que estaba floja y la presioné. Esa parte del piso se dio la Vuelta y dejo ver a un sorprendido Runt, quien sujetaba su antorcha a dos manos. -como decía- continúe. -No toquen nada. Manténganse juntos en grupos de dos o tres. Si encuentran algo, vengan por mí y muéstrenme donde esta. ¿entendido? – me llegaron respuestas cantaditas y pude estar Seguro de que lo habían captado. Runt, Skank y Yo no alejamos, dejando a los demás explorar por su cuenta. No separamos, con los ojos muy abiertos y con nuestros pendientes de observación en la mano.

Supongo que los resultados eran predecibles. Después de cerca de una hora, habíamos encontrado cercas de treinta trampas, al final me aburrí de jugar a las puertas Scooby Dooby [3] y comencé a hacerme camino por las paredes del castillo de forma más energética. Que era un decir, ya que en realidad usaba a mi magia para agregar algunas entradas innecesarias a través de las paredes en mi camino.

¿saben? no es como que estuviera perdiendo la paciencia, era más como que no hacia el intento de mantenerme tranquilo. Ciertamente a los Perros Diamante los tenía intimidados; Skank y Runt me seguían detrás, con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras desintegraba o hacia explotar cualquier pared, trampa u oubliettes mientras soltaba un torrente de profanidades.

-Todo esta… **explosión** …mierda con la que tengo que lidiar… **detonación…** \- Yo digo, Princesa Sparkle McFluffypoo, tenemos este pequeño montón de armas y objetos mágicos y super especiales artefactos antiguos… **desintegrar** … ¿Quizás deberíamos guardarlos en una bóveda en algún lugar seguro? – **Bola de Fuego** -porque no ¡no sean ridículos! Hay tomarlos y ...- **Explosión aún más Grande** -… Meterlos dentro de un edificio que se va a demoler… - **erupción** -… en medio de la nada… - **defenestración** -… ¡y Rodeémoslos de trampas! -

No tenía ni idea de que habían encontrado los otros grupos, Pero hasta ahora los resultados eran bastante pobres. Las armaduras eran para ponis, Así que no le servirían a mis Perros Diamante. Claro que, Mi cosplayer interior no podría de ninguna forma en todo el infierno, dejar que una genuina armadura metálica simplemente se pudriera... además, dije tratando de racionalizarlo, podría conseguir seguidores ponis eventualmente... así que me hice la nota mental de ordenar a los perros las arrastraran a casa, de todos modos.

Las armas Seguro serian útiles. Pero el solo mirarlas hacían que mi cerebro se congelara. ¿cómo es que algo sin manos usa una espada o lanza? Al final deje ese pensamiento de lado. Si seguía pensando en ello acabaría tratando de comprender como usan las tazas, las perillas de las puertas y los cubiertos.

 _-Minotauros. – interrumpió mi narración Celestia._

 _\- ¿que? -_

 _-La mayoría de nuestros productos de consume los manufacturan los minotauros. Hay una sorprendente cantidad de criaturas en este mundo con zarpas como las tuyas... los Ponis somo más como un mercado de nicho, así que es muy difícil de encontrar artículos hechos para usarse con cascos. -_

 _Parpadee sorprendido. -Eso es sorprendentemente sensato y vagamente decepcionante. -_

Fue entonces cuando encontré esta escalera en espiral en el sótano que las osas comenzaron a ponerse interesantes. Habíamos bajado cercas de la mitad del camino cuando mi cristal de búsqueda… una cosa muy tosca que salió de uno de los libros de proyectos escolares de escuela primaria; que se encendía en la presencia de magia poderosa… se ilumino. Llegamos al fondo, a una especie de mazmorra, la exploramos brevemente ya que era evidente que los cristales que crecían aquí lo hacían en respuesta a algo que se encontraba más abajo, bajo los cimientos de roca del castillo.

Camine al rededor del piso del calabozo, rastreando donde aumentaba y descendía el brillo. Si, definitivamente había algo directamente debajo… Mi gran hallazgo vino cuando encontré una pequeña Vid negra torcida y espinosa que crecía a través de una fisura muy delgada en el piso. La magia salía y borboteaba por esa fisura. ¡Éxito! La parra debía de crecer desde una cámara enterrada bajo el castillo, pensé.

-Runt, Mange, fetch vayan por los otros, díganles que traigan sus herramientas de excavación… ¡no esperen! – ellos se detuvieron am media Carrera mientras yo reconsideraba. La planta ya había excavado su camino hasta aquí a través de la roca. ¿por qué molestarnos en cavar si la cepa podía hacerlo por nosotros? Así que alcance a la planta con mi magia.

Si, puedes adivinar cuan bien salió eso. Solo planeaba usare la magia para seguir la vid todo el camino hasta abajo y cavar al su alrededor. La planta tenía otras ideas. En el instante que I magia la toco, esta se volvió loca, expandiéndose en todas direcciones, excavando entre la roca y el mortero a velocidades de miedo. Estas pasaron de ser el ancho de mi dedo meñique a ser tan gruesas como mi cintura, arrancando rocas del suelo y aplastándolas hasta hacerlas polvo.

Solo alcance a decir -me lleva- antes de caer a través del piso.

No sé por cuanta distancia caímos. Quizás solo fue una cuenta de dos o tres. Yo rebote en las rocas y otra me golpeaban a mí, También choque con los perros diamante... entonces Baam, Aterrizamos de golpe, había rocas, escombros y si, perros diamante lloviendo a mi alrededor.

Finalmente, el ruido de los escombros que caían seso. Me quede tirado por un minuto, saboreando el dolor… después de un tiempo mi cuerpo dejo de gritar -TE ODIO- lo suficiente para que pudiera observar mis alrededores; milagrosamente no me había roto nada, aun que tenía todo golpeado... Gracias al Dios por mi armadura. Gracias al cielo había mejorado mi armadura de cuero y PVC a metal. No había una sola parte de la armadura que no estuviera abollada.

Me senté, quejándome. Mis perros ya estaban poniéndose de pie, adoloridos y rengueando. Los Perros Diamante son extremadamente resistentes. Habíamos sido muy pero que muy afortunados; rocas lo suficientemente grandes para hacer papilla nuestros brazos y piernas habían caído a un brazo de distancia de nosotros. Me aleje intencionalmente del agujero del techo antes de tartar de ver done estábamos.

Estábamos en el extremo más estrecho de una cueva con forma de huevo. Los muros y techo, con excepción de la parte por la que caímos estaban cubiertos de enormes cristales que brillaban en azules y lavandas. Algunos túneles se conectaban con la cueva y se perdían en la oscuridad. El piso estaba lleno de pequeños escalones casi como los de la Calzada de los Gigantes en Irlanda. Pequeñas columnas circulares y plataformas de piedra. Y tenían parches de musgo y otras plantas que crecían en la oscuridad. Y en el centro, del lado opuesto de la cámara, estaba...

...Un árbol de cristal. Y era...

Nunca había visto algo así. Era hermoso, con ramas facetadas como los de un copo de nieve, con florecimientos brillantes que colgaban de las ramas como si de un sauce llorón se tratara. Y estaba vivo también. Podía decirlo sin duda. Toda la recamara pulsaba con poder y toda ella manaba del árbol. Podía sentirla zumbar en mis _incrustaciones dentales._ Todo esto hacia parecer a la magia del resto de Equestria como una pirotecnia húmeda en comparación.

-Caballeros- dije. _-Sera mejor que nos larguemos de aquí. Ahora. -_

* * *

 _Celestia se me quedo viendo. - ¿te fuiste? - exclamo._

 _-No de inmediato- respondí. -arranque todas las vides que había ahí. Necesito algo de trabajo, pero encontré un conjuro que las convertía en cenizas directo hasta las raíces. Que Bueno que lo hice; estaban por todas partes y parecían querer alcanzar al árbol. No soy jardinero, pero puedo reconocer una yerba mala en cuanto la veo y esas eran del peor tipo que había visto. -_

 _\- ¿eso es todo lo que hiciste? – pregunto Celestia. -Lo juras. – Ella parecía ser demasiado demandante._

 _Yo resople. -No soy estúpido, Celestia- dije. -Supe que el árbol era algo con lo que no debía de meterme desde el momento mismo que lo vi. – eso no era una exageración. En el momento que entré al lugar tuve la misma sensación que seguro Sam Bigotes tuvo cuando encendió un cerillo y se dio cuenta de que el túnel que había excavado lo llevo a una bodega llena de Dinamita. - ¿alguna vez ha estado en el desierto de Utah? ... eh bueno no tendría por qué. pero, como sea... el desierto. Cuando avanzas lo suficiente en el desierto, te encuentra estas rocas equilibradas. Enormes formaciones de roca, Peñascos tan grandes como casas que han estado ahí desde el principio de los tiempos. A los que el viento y la Lluvia ha horadado el terreno a su alrededor. Erosionando el terreno bajo ellas y acaban balaceadas sobre estos diminutos pilares de roca de solo algunos centímetros de ancho, algunas a decenas de metros en el aire. ¿las ha visto? -_

 _-Si, conozco el fenómeno- dijo Celestia._

 _-Pues yo También las he visto. Yo he estado ahí con cientos de toneladas de roca sobre mi cabeza, mientras hacen sombra sobre mí, una montaña entera esperando ahí a que alguien le dé un buen empujón para que se estrelle con el suelo. Es casi como si pudieras sentir ese peso, su fuerza, simplemente suspendida ahí._

 _-Pues me sentí igual cuando estuve junto a el árbol. Sentí como que si le daba un empujón algo no sé, el sol y la luna se caerían del cielo. – Sentí un temblor recórreme la espalda. -Ese árbol es uno de los pilares de este mundo. Preferiría meter mi lengua en un contacto eléctrico que meterme con ese árbol. -_

Salimos de la misma forma que entramos. Queme las vides de salida y selle el túnel herméticamente al fusionar las rocas detrás de nosotros con mi magia. Diablos, hasta selle el pasillo que iba las cavernas con estalactitas. Si yo no me iba a meter con él, no quería que algún espeleólogo despistada llegara también se metiera con él. Tuve que resistir el impulse de crear algunos guardianes. Nadie sabía en que se podía meter un Golem mientras no estaba; Lo último que necesitaba era un gigante de piedra que se tropezara consigo mismo y aplastara la misma cosa que se supone que debía proteger.

Una vez estábamos de Vuelta en el Castillo propiamente dicho, me enteré de que los demás perros habían encontrado la biblioteca real. Así que los hice cargar tantos libros como pudieran, así que no retiramos con planes de volver al día siguiente con todas mis fuerzas y vaciar este lugar hasta el último rincón. Y quizás dejar, no sé, una colonia de timberwolves solo para mantener a los curiosos lejos.

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

1] es evidente que el protagonista subestima enormemente a los ponis, un prejuicio que seguirá desplegando constantemente como ya se habrandado cuenta y que como en muchos adolecentes proviene de un falso sentido de madures y de la creencia de que admitir que te gustan ciertas cosas te resta madurez o masculinidad.

2] En realidad los rescates por el equipamiento de un caballero se pagaban más comúnmente en las justas, ya que el perdedor debía darle su equipo al perdedor y después debía pagar un rescate para recuperarlo. Las sumas involucradas eran mas que suficientes para mandar a algunos nobles a la bancarrota. Pero aun así su valor era tal que no era inusual que hubiera gente que se dedicaba a llevarse cualquier cosa que pudieran de los campos de batalla aun si para ello debían rematar a los poseedores originales que no habían fallecido aun.

Haciendo una analogía, una katana común y corriente (no hablemos de las que eran hechas por herreros tan legendarios que las armas son consideradas tesoros por si mismas) costaba 10 kokus, un koku vendría a ser el equivalente a esas monedas de oro que se usan en muchas novelas de fantasía. Una de esas monedas Valia la cantidad de arroz que una familia necesitaba para vivir durante un año entero aproximadamente. Y eso era solo el costo de un arma, imaginen ahora el costo de una armadura de placas de metal completa. Y del resto del equipo. Por eso es que Fred se ve tan impresionado por el despilfarro.

3] Por si no se acuerdan se refiere a esa broma en la que se ve un pasillo con múltiples puertas y los personajes salen por una puerta y regresan por otra diferente. A veces hasta chocando o casi chocando consigo mismos.


End file.
